More Or Less
by non-damsel
Summary: Kate Pierson and Adrien Mansfield have always been just friends. But this summer everything is going to change, for better or worse. Mansfield Park gone mad. Please R&R. COMPLETE
1. Kate: The Mansfields

**Chapter I  
****The Mansfields**

_**Kate**_

Two hours after the funeral, I found Adrien on the stairway. I was heading up. He was heading down. I quickly changed directions and loped along after him.

"You know what's going to happen now." I could tell Adrien wasn't in the mood for this conversation. He'd spent the past few days working himself into a rather severe melancholy, the effects of which were hitting him full force right then. But it was something that needed to be addressed, and the sooner the better.

"You're dad is going to send me to live with Aunt Lucy," I continued, "where I will reduced from serventhood to slavehood, and—"

Adrien stopped walking and pivoted sharply on his heals. "Kate, that's an awful thing to be worried about right now." He sounded frustrated, looked even more frustrated. He turned and started down the stairs again.

I sucked in a lung-full of air and charged after him. "Adrien, listen to me," I demanded.

He whirled around again. "Stop it, Kate. You're making me feel horrible." He was exactly the same height as me, standing on the step bellow me like he was.

"Horrible?" I repeated, afraid that this meant he had no intention of helping me. "What about?"

Adrien raised his hands with a mixed expression of irritation and defeat. "About not… feeling… horrible. My _uncle _died." He emphasized "uncle" as if he were trying to make himself feel the significance of it. With a sigh, Adrien allowed his body to fall back against the wall. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared down at the floor, dark curls falling forward and obscuring his eyes.

I felt bad for him. Adrien had a moral compass strong enough to keep this whole family in line, a task which required a lion's share moral strength. He obviously felt guilty about not being devastated by Uncle Norris' death. Not that any of us were devastated. Aunt Lucy wasn't even devastated. I think she was actually relieved.

I reached forward and pushed his hair off of his forward. He looked up mournfully at me when I touched him.

"You look like you feel horrible," I said softly, offering him a sad half-smile.

"Ah, Kate," he sighed, straitening up again. He slung his arm around my shoulder and we continued down the stairs together. "I won't let Dad lock you up in Aunt Lucy's apartment."

"Thank you," I said. After a moment I added, "I'm holding you to that now, you know it?"

Adrien laughed. "Fine," he said. "That's fine."

- - - - - - - - - -

After a stiff dinner, we all gravitated into one of the living rooms and sat down. Everyone was trying to maintain the proper attitude of solemnity. Everyone, that is, except for Jessica, who was flipping through _Star _magazine and humming Mariah Carey to herself. I sunk into the window seat and pulled my legs to my chest, choosing to remain unobtrusive as usual.

Adrien was the second of four siblings, and all of them played a particular role in the Mansfield family. Johnny was the rebel. Adrien, the saint. Jessica, the princess. And Manda, the youngest, was content with playing Jessica's sidekick. I don't mean to stereotype them, but that's what they were. Stereotypes. Caricatures. That's what we all were.

I was Cinderella. My father had been the Mansfield's cook. When he died, Mr. Mansfield kept me on, partly out of charity and partly because he didn't know what else to do with a skinny, eight-year-old orphan. Anyway, the Mansfield's were rich enough to afford to feed one more kid.

So Mr. Mansfield put me in the attic and pretended to raise me like the rest of his children. I quickly became Aunt Lucy's personal assistant. Jessica and Manda continued to snob me. Only Adrien, from the start, made me his friend.

Aunt Lucy, now, was sitting in the red armchair, staring imploring at Mr. Mansfield. She obviously wanted him to notice her. Finally, Mr. Mansfield looked up from his paper and at his sister.

"Yes Lucille?" he asked.

"I was just thinking," Aunt Lucy began dolefully. "I can't imagine living in that apartment all by myself…" she trailed off.

I sat up straighter in the window seat and looked across the room for Adrien to meet my eyes. But he was watching his father.

Mr. Mansfield began refolding his paper. "Yes," he answered, setting the paper in his lap. "I suppose you'll be wanting Kate, then, to live with you." It was a statement, not a question.

I finally locked eyes with Adrien. "Do something," I mouthed. Adrien, his eyes wide and anxious, opened his mouth and snapped it shut again. I had suspected it would be hard for him to stand up to his father. It was hard for anyone to stand up to Mr. Mansfield, except for Johnny. But still, Adrien had promised. I frowned. He bit his lip. Then Aunt Lucy was talking again.

"Oh, no, I mean," she stammered. "I thought, I mean—it would be easier, wouldn't it, if I just lived here."

I held my breath while Mr. Mansfield stared thoughtfully at one of his expensive paintings. Finally he answered, "Yes. I suppose it would be easier."

I exhaled. Then I scowled at Adrien, who had not done anything to help me. I quietly stood and left the room. Seconds after I was through the doorway, Adrien was jogging after me.

"Come on, Kate. Crisis averted." He fell into step beside me and massaged the back of my neck with his thumb and forefinger.

"Yes," I said crisply, batting his hand away from me. "Thanks for being ready to jump in there for me when I needed you."

I could feel Adrien sink beside me. "I was just about to say something," he said. "Really. I was building momentum."

"My hero."

Adrien sighed. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going email Johnny," I told him. Back in high school, Johnny had decided to befriend me as part of his rebellion. We found out that we got along marvelously. It was a pity he wasn't around much anymore. I could use another ally in this family.

"Of course you are," Adrien said dejectedly.

Part of me wanted to forgive Adrien right there. The other part of me wanted him to feel for a little longer how much he'd let me down, and this was the larger part of me.

"Of course I am," I agreed and continued down the hall. Adrien and I would be friends again in the morning.

- - - - - - -

_To: Johnny Mansfield  
From: Kate Pierson  
Subject: Your absence and other related topics_

_We were all keenly aware that you did not show up for Uncle Norris' funeral. Your father, sisters, and Dear Aunt Lucy were all v. cross. Adrien was scandalized. I'd like to point out that I was there, and he isn't even my uncle._

_Speaking of Adrien, the poor boy has been wandering around for these past few days in a comatose state, burdened by his confused feelings of apathy, guilt, and hypocrisy. He also was quite willing tonight to let your father imprison me in Aunt Lucy's apartment. Fortunately, Aunt Lucy herself came through for me on that one._

_Johnny, why aren't you here?_

_Be good, at least, for me. And don't drink yourself to death or anything. Cheers._

_Your Pseudo-Sister,  
__Kate_

_PS. Because I know what you are thinking in that sadistic little brain of yours, I'm going to say this. I am NOT so distraught over Adrien's small betrayal because I'm in love with him. I'm am NOT in love with Adrien. I am also NOT having this conversation with you ever again._

**A/N: I hope nobody's terribly disappointed. I decided to do _Mansfield Park _for a couple reasons: 1) there are like, absolutely no MP fics out there, and 2) I think it's going to be a challenge to keep this smart and lively without plummeting into melodrama, and I'm in the mood for a challenge.**

**I also just wanted to warn everyone that I might screw around with the details, subplots, supporting character a little more than I did in my _Emma _fic. I still want to maintain the feeling and authenticity of _Mansfield Park_, and Fanny and Edmund. But I've also got some ideas of my own. For instance, I want Tom (or Johnny here) to play a much bigger role than he does in MP because I think he has awesome potential as a character. I hope my little adjustments don't bother anyone. If they do, I apologize.**

**And one last shout out to Jill, who hopefully is reading this, because she is my most faithful, and possibly also most narcissistic (just kidding, Jill, you know I love you), reviewer. If you haven't read my other fic, _My Own Mr. Knightly, _you should just read her review-a-thon reviews. They're shorter, probably more entertaining, and you still get the whole story.**

**Anyways, I'm really interested to hear what everyone has to say about this. This chapter gave me loads of trouble. So please review!**


	2. Adrien: Goings On

**Chapter 2**  
**Goings On**

_**Adrien**_

The day after the funeral Dad packed up for New York, telling us that he suspected his business would keep him in the city for a very long time. Like usual. He was gone by noon. While Mom spent the day in bed, Aunt Lucy was over an hour after Dad left to enlist Kate and me to help her pack up the apartment and haul everything across the street to our house. Soon to be her house. Not to imply that I minded at all.

Kate was sulking, either still mad at me about last night, or mad at life in general for dealing her such a sorry hand. At least with the two of us barely talking, the work was going quickly. We were halfway done by three o'clock, when Jess bustled into the apartment. Kate and I were in the kitchen. I was on the floor, trying to stuff all of Aunt Lucy's odd appliances into a box.

"I'm borrowing your car," Jess said, jangling the keys above my head. I sat back on my heels and looked up at her warily. Jess didn't have her own car because none of us were exactly confident in her dubious driving abilities.

"Why?" I asked, hoping to find a reason not to let her.

Jess impatiently tapped her foot against the linoleum floor. "I need to go shopping."

"Need," I repeated. Kate coughed from her spot on the floor beside me. I glanced at her just in time to see her tip her head down. Her hair fell forward and curtained the smile she was trying to hide.

"Don't be cute, Adrien," Jess said, crossing her arms and glaring briefly at Kate. "There's a chance Matthew might propose tonight. That is if I look hot enough. So, yes, I do _need _to go shopping."

Matthew Wright was Jess's über-rich-but-hopelessly-stupid boyfriend. Jess was well aware of his idiocy, but it didn't seem to bother her. I hadn't quite decided where I stood on mercenary marriages yet, but I figured I was probably against them.

But I was wasting my time trying to stop Jess. Besides, forbidding her from borrowing the car was hardly going to stop the whole thing. I sighed and went back to trying to jam Aunt Lucy's food processor in beside the juicer.

"Fine, take the car."

Jess squealed and was instantly skipping out the door. "But let Manda drive!" I shouted after her. It was questionable whether that registered or not. It was also questionable whether I would ever see my car again.

"You are such a push-over," Kate teased. She looked up at me, grinning, and pushed her hair behind her ears. Kate had impulsively cut her hair a month ago, so that now her brown waves ended abruptly at her chin. It made her eyes look bigger.

It was also weird that I was noticing things like that.

"Nu-uh, I just know how to choose my battles," I defended myself.

Kate snorted. "Yeah, I know a thing about _that_." She was obviously now referring to last night, but the grin was still firmly implanted on her face. So I guessed she was kidding.

"You hold a hard grudge, woman," I said, lobbing a nearby oven mitt at her. She acted affronted when it hit her on the back of the head and then tossed it back. It landed limply in front of me.

"I don't hold grudges. I just pretend to," Kate said. She was straight-faced, but her eyes were laughing.

With a final shove, I finally managed to fit the food processor into its designated cardboard box. "You throw like a girl," I replied.

- - - - - - -

Later, Kate and I decided to celebrate the moving of Aunt Lucy from the apartment to the blue bedroom with pizza. Kate said she didn't understand exactly what we were celebrating. After all, even I couldn't pretend that having Aunt Lucy just down the hall was going to be a bowl of sunshine.

"We're celebrating because I don't have to carry any more boxes," I said, pulling into the Pizza Hut parking lot in my car, which Jess had miraculously managed to return unscratched. Jess, for the record, was out with Michael Wright now, probably getting proposed to.

"Hey, I think I helped," Kate said seriously. We walked into Pizza Hut. Kate told the long-haired behind the counter our number.

I said, "A little, but I still carried the large majority."

Kate leaned against the counter and smiled up at me. "That's because you're so strong and manly," she said in a girly voice, widening her eyes for effect. The guy came back with our pizza. I paid him

"Well, I did at least carry _some _boxes," Kate continued, returning to her normal Kate voice.

I rolled my eyes. "The _light _ones. Here, make yourself useful and carry the pizza."

We went home and crashed in front of the television with a movie. Jess came home halfway through _The Manchurian Candidate _and burst into the room. "Who wants to see the fruits of my labor?" she asked, holding up her hand without waiting for an answer. She was sporting a new diamond ring.

Kate chewed on her pizza crust. Her mind was clearly working. I found myself wondering what was going on in there. Kate didn't often choose to express herself. I wished she would just tell me what she was thinking. I suspected she told Johnny.

"Congratulations," I said to my sister. Jess smiled proudly. Michael Wright was quite a conquest, after all.

"Care to join us?" Kate offered benevolently. "We're already celebrating." She gestured to the pizza and the TV. After bestowing a disdainful look upon Kate, Jess glanced at the screen just in time to catch Denzil Washington strangling somebody. She wrinkled her nose with distaste.

"Oh gross," she said. "I don't' understand why you guys watch these things." Although she used a plural noun, she was looking only at me. I hadn't completely convinced Jess to acknowledge Kate's presence yet, but I was still working on her.

"Okay, well, you watch your lovely film, Adrien, and I'll go show Mom the rock," Jess said. She flashed us the ring on more time and skipped out of the room.

"She's happy," Kate observed after Jess was gone.

I shrugged. "Jess is always happy." It was true. I was still trying to figure out how she did that.

"Mmm," Kate murmured. "That's something to envy."

I grabbed another slice from the box in between us. "We're ruining this movie," I said. As far as I was concerned, I was happy enough. And either way, it wasn't as if I had a lot of time to dwell on the subject.

We were quiet for a while, but it was obvious that neither of us could concentrate anymore. After a moment Kate said, "I think it's going to be a long summer, Adrien. What are we going to do with ourselves?"

I stopped the movie. It was no use anyway. I angled my body towards Kate, committing with my body language to a conversation. "We can plan Jess's wedding," I suggested. It was a joke. I really already had enough on my hands.

Kate laughed and shook her head. "How about we start smaller. We should probably rent out the apartment."

- - - - - - - - - - -

_To: Kate Pierson _  
_From: Johnny Mansfield_  
_Subject: Re: Your absence and other related topics_

_Don't worry, I'm not doing anything terribly dangerous. That is, I've been trying to stick to marginally dangerous these days. _

_Adrien says that he's already found someone to rent the apartment to. Pity, since I was considering renting the place myself. Not that I have a keen desire to live across the street from the fam, but I thought it would make an interesting statement. _

_I also hear that dearest Daddy is off for awhile. Perhaps it is time for me to make an appearance after all._

_And as far and you and Adrien go, may God bless the union._

_Don't wait up for me, darling._  
_Johnny_


	3. Kate and Adrien: Renting Out

**A/N: Quick note: Chapter 2 has been slightly revised. Many of you pointed out that Kate was OOC, and you were of course right. Anyway, I didn't change that much, just enough to get her back into character. You can re-read it or not re-read it at your discretion. It probably won't make a difference either way. Oh, also apologies for the unintentional name switch in the second chapter, for anyone who noticed it besides Jill. That's all better now too. Reviewer responses at the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter 3  
Renting Out**

_**Kate**_

I didn't tell Adrien what Johnny said about wanting to rent the apartment himself, because I figured it would upset him. Johnny and Adrien had this weird strained relationship. I didn't understand it completely. But one way or another, interactions between them generally ended with Adrien being upset.

In retrospect, though, renting the place to Johnny might have been a smart move. But we didn't know that, of course. We thought we'd done a good job.

Adrien found a guy named Scott Harrington who just wanted the apartment for the summer. Adrien figured that was fine for now. Subconsciously, I think, he knew that after the summer was over the apartment wouldn't be his responsibility any more. It wouldn't be any of the kid's responsibility. They'd all be gone. Adrien would go back to school and finish up his student teaching. Jessica would be married or something like it. And Manda would figure out whatever it was that she wanted to do and do it.

But I'd still be here. For me there was no way out. Maybe in September, I could move into the apartment.

For now, though, I helped Adrien clean up the place. Scott Harrington was coming in a week. He was bringing his sister. It was a lot of work to do quickly, and we were both busy as it was.

The Harringtons came one day early. We were all in the living. Manda and Jessica were gossiping on the couch. Adrien was on hold with the cell phone company, who he was convinced was overcharging us.

I was in the corner trying to read a book. But it was hard work because the stupid fiancé kept interrupting me. Matthew Wright generally talked to me because he didn't remember he wasn't supposed to, and also because Jessica was more than happy to let him talk to me if it meant he wasn't talking to her. They were going to have quite the marriage.

Matthew, as it turned out, was an avid birdwatcher. And I was beginning to feel, after a half an hour of very tedious one-sided conversation, that I was about ready to tackle the pastime myself. He was, at the moment, filling me on various bird identification strategies, all of which were remarkably dull.

"Now with crows," he was telling me, "sometimes the only way to identify them is by their call. Even though you'll rarely see a Fishing Crow around here, you can't accurately write something off as an American Crow until it makes a noise."

I failed to see how it mattered either way.

When the doorbell rang, I was uncharacteristically eager to open it. But Aunt Lucy beat me to it. She brought the Harringtons in.

Scott Harrington was, at first glance, really not all that impressive looking. At second glance his appearance definitely improved. And then, as soon as he started talking you became convinced that he was possibly the most attractive man in the world. Top five at least. Anyway, that's was Manda and Jessica appeared to think after he'd said hello. I still held my own opinion on the subject.

His sister, Rachel, was a different story. She was striking—tall, red hair (the kind that's probably died but looks natural enough anyway), very straight teeth. It wasn't the kind of striking it takes a second look to notice.

Scott hit it off with Manda and Jessica right away. His sister started talking to Adrien. And you know, I thought they were nice. I liked them both when I first saw them. I thought that they were going to be alright.

Unfortunately, I was wrong.

- - - - - - -

_**Adrien**_

I wouldn't say it was love at first sight. That sounds a little melodramatic. But it was something like that.

Rachel Harrington followed Aunt Lucy and her brother into the room. And while her brother said some pretty things to my sisters (they were already quite charmed), she stopped and took the room in.

I was still on hold when her eyes fell on me. She smiled at me, like she knew I was going to like her. She was right. I already did. On the phone, Verizon's prerecorded message assured me that I was the very next call in line. I hung up anyway.

"You must be Rachel," I said to Rachel, rather stating the obvious. "Very happy to meet you." My opening lines were not as smooth as Scott's apparently were. Jess and Manda, over on the couch, looked like they were getting a bit swoony.

Rachel laughed and took a step toward me. "You know," she said. "I think people say that a lot more often than they mean it."

I definitely meant it, but I nodded my agreement.

"Just the same," Rachel's eyes were laughing. "I'm going to say that I'm very happy to meet you too, and you can decide whether to believe me or not."

I was inclined to believe her.

Across the room I could here Manda making it very clear to Scott Harrington that Matthew was Jess's read-my-lips _fiancé. _Things were getting testy over there. Intervention appeared to be necessary.

"These are my sisters, Jessica and Amanda," I told Rachel, wedging my way into Jess and Manda's conversation. They reluctantly tore their attention away from Scott to say hello to his sister. Matthew had to introduce himself, and I felt a little guilty. But in my defense, he was easy to forget about.

After that, my sisters went back to Scott. Rachel glanced around the room again. She looked a little confused. "Wasn't there another girl here when we came in?" she asked me.

I looked around myself. She was right. Kate had managed to sneak out of the room without anybody noticing. I felt guiltier for forgetting about her.

The reference to Kate brought Jess back to our conversation. Jess was never the one to miss a quick jab. "Oh, that was just Kate," she told Rachel, rolling her eyes. "She's like the ghost that lives in our attic."

Ha ha ha.

"Jessica," I began admonishingly, but Jess gave me a fierce save-the-lecture-for-later look. I decided that was probably a better idea anyway, and dropped it for now. I turned back to Rachel and did my best to explain exactly who Kate was and why she was living with us. It was sort of a messy job. But after I was finished, Rachel said, "Off course," as if she understood completely, which made me laugh.

After that I took Scott and Rachel over to the apartment and left them to settle in. When I came back into the house, I could here a hushed and heated argument waging in the hallway.

"Why can't you just leave him alone?" Manda demanded. "You're practically married."

Jess laughed. "I'm barely engaged," she corrected.

"Why do you always have to win?" Manda huffed.

"I don't know. I just do." I could picture Jess's smirk all the way down the hallway. I couldn't believe they were already fighting over that Scott character. But with any luck they'd get it all out now and be done with it.

I'd deal with that later. Right now what I really needed to was get a hold of Records & Advisement. Apparently they didn't want to let me student teach next semester because I'd missed some stupid Education credit. After that I should probably try Verizon again, because there was no way we'd gone that far over our minutes.

- - - - - - -

**A/N2: As promised, responses:**

**HomesIsMyHomie**: I know how it is. My brain ran away last week. That's why it took me so long to update ;o)

**NotreDamegirlie**: I'm glad you're psyched. I've finally decided that I'm kinda psyched about this too. Don't worry, I think I've finally got a handle on the Kate character. She will be much more Fanny-esque from here on out.

**lina**: Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for the advise. I'm trying to keep Kate in character now.

**Huntress of the stars**: Continuing the conversation from the Shakespeare fic: the thought of evening trying to tackle Hamlet terrifies me. I've actually only read it once, so I'd probably need to go over it a few (maybe a lot) more times before I'd feel confident enough to try that one. Plus, I really don't have a tragic bone in my body ;o) but I'd love to read it if you write it! ;o) Speaking of which, I really am going to read some of your fics as soon as I have a free moment. I've been mad busy. But seriously, sometime in the relatively near future, expect some reviews from me ;o)

**BeyondtheSea**: Glad you're liking it. I'm doing better with it now. In fact, I think I'm might actually enjoy writing this after all :o)

**schokolade**: I definitely realized that I needed to get Kate more in character, but I'm still gonna try to keep her from getting way boring. Hopefully, she can be both quiet and un-boring. Hmmm.

**Radiant**: Don't worry, I'm not giving up yet. :o) Still plodding along here.

**Jill**: Last, but not least. You don't know how much your most excellent advice helped me. Kate was a little OOC in the last chapter (which all of my reviewers diligent pointed out) but I kinda knew that already… It was actually Adrien who I was having the hardest time with. I just couldn't seem to come up with a real character for him. But I think you're completely right about him needed to be ultimately responsible and I'm just feeling a whole lot better about this fic now. I think I'm gonna like these characters. They're a lot more complex than the Emma lot. Hurray. As far as the Lost fics go, I've been thinking about starting a new one sometime soon-ish. But I've got two ideas and I can't decide which one to commit to, lol. Plus, I wanted to make sure I had a handle on this one before I started something else. And stories are such _commitments._ But anyway, yeah. Someday I shall return to the Lost realm, cuz I do love writing those character. I also love converting people to that show. I've converted it to my sister, my roommate, and my friend Don. But you are my first convert via fanfiction. ;o)


	4. Scott: The Mansfields, A Second Look

**Chapter 4  
The Mansfields, A Second Look**

_**Scott**_

Ah, the Mansfields. What can I say?

I have to give them a little credit—they were more interesting that I expected them to be. More complex. You want to hear my first impressions? Well, here they are, as good as I can remember them.

Aunt Lucy appeared to be the family busybody, matchmaker, and pain in the ass all rolled into one. She insisted on me calling her Aunt Lucy before she was even sure she liked me. And over the next day and a half, she tricked me into several forgettable conversations about Amanda's eligibility. Aunt Lucy was under the impression that I was renting the Mansfield's apartment this summer in order to find a spouse.

She was mistaken. I had very little interest in spouses. More importantly, I had very little interest in the younger Miss Mansfield.

"Amanda is surprisingly mature for her age," Aunt Lucy assured me for the fifteenth time.

"Oh, I can tell," I answered, with as much sincerity as I could muster.

I really wasn't worried about Manda's age. Five years between us wasn't that bad. Or at least, I could think of several occasions where the age gap between me and the girl had been a little more scandalous. I did, however, have my doubts about Amanda's maturity level. Especially with the way she was constantly battling Jessica for my attention.

To give you an example of the kind of passive aggressive warfare I'm talking about, let me tell you about the second morning we were with the Mansfields.

They had invited Rachel and me over for breakfast. Jessica had managed to wedge herself in beside me at the table—impressive, seeing as she had a fiancé she certainly should have been taking care of—and was rather flirtatiously acquainting me with the ups and downs of her life as a Mansfield. The only downs seemed to be that Adrien wouldn't buy her a car and Kate Pierson's mere existence. Jess really didn't like this Kate character. She thought both her brothers liked Kate too much. As far as I could tell, that was only reason behind the intense loathing.

Anyway after a half an hour or so of the flirting, a neglected and jealous Manda poured her coffee in Jessica's lap. Accidentally of course.

So you can see why I had questions about her maturity level.

Anyway, the summer wasn't about me. It was about Rachel, and what Rachel needed was for the Mansfields to like us. I knew what I needed to do to make Aunt Lucy like us. She wanted very much for me to like Amanda. I pretended that I did, and Aunt Lucy was naturally charmed. It was a small price to pay.

Mrs. Mansfield, the mother, didn't seem to be much a presence. Jessica informed me (with surprising censure) that her mother did not often choose to leave the sanctuary of the houses' upper levels. And even when she did, she was generally on too many antidepressants to be coherent. It apparently fell to Kate to take care of her.

And Mr. Mansfield was not at home.

Thus, with Aunt Lucy being already won over, Rachel and I were easily admitted in the Mansfield's social circle. Two days later we were practically part of the family.

Like I said, the Mansfields were interesting.

Or rather, the sisters were interesting. The oldest brother—Johnny or something—he wasn't around and I got the feeling that he rarely was. And while I have infinite respect for mature and responsible people like Adrien, I find them rather boring and they typically find me rather shallow.

Actually, maybe what I mean is that Jessica was interesting. Aunt Lucy had done her best to assure me that I was more than allowed to fall in love with Manda, and Manda herself was certainly ready to be fallen in love with. But the mere fact that I had permission made the whole thing a bit uninspiring. I have to admit, the off-limits sign Jess was wearing around her ring finger made her an infinitely more intriguing prospect.

Besides, Jess quickly made it clear through her not-so-subtle come-ons that though she was engaged, she was definitely not too engaged to be interested, and that Trophy Wife was more of a career goal anyway. She was a wholehearted bitch, Jessica Mansfield. She knew it too, and it didn't seem to bother her. I have to say I admired her for that. It was really kind of beautiful, almost an art. If you met her, you'd know what I mean.

Anyway, I was grateful to be interested. I'd expected the summer to be nothing but tedium. We were staying here for Rachel of course, who also hoped to be able to write "Trophy Wife" on her resume some day. She regarded the Mansfield brothers as a wonderful opportunity.

So since this was Rachel's summer, I should probably be talking about how she and Adrien were getting along.

Adrien belonged to that special class of people who are just very good. You know, he was the kind of guy that you hate for being so good. And I hated him for it, but at the same time I couldn't help but resentfully admire him.

Rachel was getting on fine with Adrien, but she hadn't kicked it into high gear or anything. My sister wasn't the kind of girl who was attracted to good. I suspected she was holding out to see if Johnny would make an appearance. I wanted to see if my suspicions were correct.

"So what do you think?" I asked her that night, invading the room that she'd claimed for herself.

"Adrien?" She didn't look up from the box of clothes she was unpacking. "He's alright." She shrugged. The gesture lacked enthusiasm. "He's hot, at least. I like his hair."

I sat down on her bed. "But a little too moral for you, huh?"

Rachel wrinkled her nose. I laughed. It's probably not the nicest thing to enjoy your sister's hardships, but who doesn't?

"It's not that I don't like Adrien," she explained seriously. "He's lovely. But one doesn't want to commit to anything until one's properly considered one's options."

"Off course," I said solemnly, mocking her tone. She glanced back at me and knew from the smirk I was wearing that I wasn't buying her bullshit.

Rachel scowled at me and went back to unpacking. "I'm giving the older brother two weeks to show up. After that, Adrien will do." She held up one her sluttier tops and sighed. "Until then, I suppose I should avoid appearing indecent." She balled the shirt in her hands and threw it back into the box.

I was still laughing. It was poetry really—I was enjoying this Mansfield thing and Rachel wasn't. I rose to my feet.

"In which case, you may have to buy a whole new wardrobe," I suggested as I exited the room. Rachel chucked something at me, but I was already out the door.

In the meantime—while Rachel waited to see if Johnny would show—she remained perfectly in good-girl character, determined to keep the Adrien option open. Good being, of course, a relative thing for Rachel. Adrien undeniably liked her, but he seemed to think he was too busy to like anyone. Which was the only explanation as to why, in all these years, nothing had ever happened between him and Kate, the Attic Ghost. At least, that's what Jess said.

I haven't talked about Kate yet. Allow me to digress.

Kate. Kate Pierson. Kate, Kate, Kate.

Don't you think you should get a couple forewarnings in life? I mean, not that many. Maybe two. It just seems like once in a while you should be allowed to look ahead and see where something is going to take you. I would've used one of my forewarnings on Kate. I'm not saying that if I'd had I necessarily would've behaved better, or that things would've turned out differently. Sometimes there's only one way a story can end, and I think this might've been one of those cases. But it still would've been nice to have known what I was getting myself into.

Kate Pierson took me completely by surprising.

In the beginning, I didn't like her at all, and who can blame me? Kate was boring. She was quiet and mousey and only spoke when spoken too. I mean, sure, she was pretty enough. But she definitely didn't know it, or do anything about it. Some guys might think that's cute, when a girl doesn't know she's pretty. But it's really not cute. It's like having a car you never drive. If you've got a good thing, you'd better use it.

Actually, it wasn't that I didn't like Kate. I just didn't notice her. She was easy to miss. I can only remember having one conversation with the girl during the first week or so we were at the apartment. I was passing her in the hallway. I said, "So you're Kate, right?"

Kate looked startled and then uncomfortable and then like she didn't know what to say. I was tempted to point out that I'd just asked a yes-or-no question which really shouldn't have been all that difficult. But in a newfound spirit of generosity, I kept my mouth shut. Kate finally pulled it together anyway and said, "Um, yeah." Then she scampered past me down the hallway.

That's it. That's all she said to me. Um yeah. Don't blame if I didn't have her all figured out right then.

After that non-conversation, I wrote Kate off. I decided she wasn't worth wasting my time on. Rachel, on the other hand, decided she needed to make friends with the girl. It was apparently something that would impress Adrien. Rachel was already giving up on this Johnny fellow. Or maybe she was just starting to like Adrien after all. Either way, she announced to me after a long day with the Mansfields that Kate Pierson was going to be her new best friend.

I didn't even look up from the paper when she said it. I just snorted and said, "Have fun with that one."

Rachel shrugged and said nonchalantly, "I'm sure she has amazing depth of character."

Depth of character. Now there was something I really, _really _wasn't interested in.

I set the paper down and looked up at the clock on the wall. I tapped my index finger on the end table beside me as I waited for the time to change from 10:59 to 11:00. Then I stood.

"I'm going for a walk," I told Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Off course you are," she said sarcastically. It was a wonder why I even bothered with the lie. I decided the best route was not to dignify her response with a response. I left the apartment without another word.

Jess met me outside, in between our houses. We kissed before we spoke. Kiss, of course, putting it lightly. Jess pulled away first.

"Hi," she said breathlessly. "We're getting good at this." And she leaned in for round two.

I wasn't sure what she was referring to—the sneaking out or the making out. Either way, I guess she was right. Had we done this before?

Yes.

Would we do it again?

Of course.

Was I sleeping with an engaged woman?

Not yet. But it didn't seem to be that far off.

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was short, everyone. I consciously made this one longer. Oh, and you guys are seriously the best bunch of reviewers ever. I really don't mind y'all telling me a million times that Kate started out a bit OOC. I know you're just trying to keep me in line. ;o)**

**Jill: I love you, you're brilliant. You make my stories better. Thus the phone bill haggling was indeed a shout out to you, o beloved reviewer. **

**And one last note, because it's just something I'm wondering 'bout. So I got like sixty something hits on the last chapter and nine reviews. Does this mean 50 people read the last chapter and hated it, or liked it and were just to lazy to review, or just didn't feel anything striking about it at all. Please review guys. Reviews make me happy. Endorphins make me right faster. **


	5. Kate: Without Further Exposition

**Chapter 5  
Without Further Exposition**

_**Kate**_

The moment I saw the Harringtons, I think I understood that they would change things. You could tell just looking at them. They were the kind of people who couldn't help but change things, whether they meant to or not. To back track a little, as soon as they stepped into the living room on that first day, I instantly felt that it would be a different summer entirely. And I'm not just saying that now.

But I'll tell you, I did not understand just then how much Rachel would change Adrien. Or how much, eventually, they would both change me.

For now though, it was only Adrien undergoing transformation.

He liked Rachel. A lot.

I set off to find him on Tuesday afternoon, for no particular reason aside from that I was lonely and that I knew for once he wasn't with his sisters and the Harringtons. I found him in his father's study, which had of late been largely adopted by him. When I stepped inside the door, Adrien was on the phone. He looked from behind his hair, smiled, and mouthed, "One second." I settled down on a chair. I watched idly out the window and sucked at my water bottle while Adrien finished the call.

Everyone else was outside. You could see them from here.

The Mansfields had two horses from several years back, when Jess had decided she needed one. That was before Adrien had taken charge over things like buying horses. Anyway, they'd turned out to be useful enough. Or at least, everyone—including me and excepting Jess who had wanted them in the first place—learned how to ride.

Manda and Jess were showing Scott and Rachel the horses now. Rachel appeared either terrified or delighted by them. Either way, she was putting on quite the performance down there, for no one in particular.

"Yes. Excellent. Thank you. Okay, bye." Adrien hung up the phone. Which meant he was talking to me when he said, "Good news."

I turned away from the window too look at him. He leaned back in his chair and continued. "I can take Behavior Management from 5:00 to 6:45 on Tuesday and still student teach this semester at the same time."

I chuckled a little, not because that was particularly funny but because Adrien looked so positively relieved. It was kind of cute. "Hurray," I said, raising my water bottle to him in a mock toast.

"Hurray," Adrien agreed, with a humorous degree of solemnity. He grabbed an empty soda can from the desk in front of him and tipped it against my bottle. I drank. And finally, he laughed. Then he said, "I still have to call Verizon, though."

I was tempted to throw my water bottle at him.

"Do it later," I said. It came out somewhere between a plea and a command. Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"I've managed to sneak away from Aunt Lucy, and it would be evil of you to spend my five free minutes on the phone."

"Evil," Adrien repeated, eyebrow still raised. Obviously laughing on the inside. This was the largest block of Adrien's attention I'd had since Rachel's arrival. I was glad he still found me unintentionally funny. A little victory.

"Yes. Evil," I confirmed, with all the mock seriousness I could muster. Adrien laughed out loud. And then, unfortunately, his eyes drifted to the window where he caught a glimpse of Rachel being adorable. And Rachel, unfortunately, caught a glimpse of the window. She waved enthusiastically. A sort of sloppy, puppy dog smile crossed over Adrien's face.

When someone spends all their time all their life with one person, it must not be unusual for them to have similar opinions on, well, basically everything. Up till now, Adrien and I had always thought pretty uniformly. But as I watched him watching Rachel, I knew that he was very quickly going where I couldn't follow.

Adrien smile faded and he sighed. "Kate, I don't have time for this," he said, still looking out the window.

I found I didn't want him to clarify.

"Prioritize," I suggested. I had the vague apprehension that I was digging my own grave. Sorry to use the cliché, but how else can you say it? I was giving him permission to reshuffle his priorities and put Rachel on the top of the list. And me on the bottom, if that's where I landed.

Of course, I didn't have the slightest suspicion that that was where I would land. And poor Adrien—I don't think he meant to put me there. He felt terrible about it afterwards.

Ridding lessons began for Rachel the very next morning. Adrien was naturally the primary teacher.

That conversation in the study was the last conversation I had with Adrien for the next four days. In fact, it was pretty much the last conversation I had with anyone other than Aunt Lucy and Mrs. Mansfield. I'm not going to tell you about the first three days. It would be just too tedious. I'll skip to day four. That's all you really need to hear to get the gist of how things were going for me.

Now when Aunt Lucy put me to work, I did what she said. But I wasn't a martyr—I didn't go looking for her in the morning or anything. Typically, I went looking for Adrien. But he had lost so much presence in my life that by the fourth day, I didn't even do that. I took my coffee straight up to my room. Within the hour, Aunt Lucy found me.

"Kate, aren't you going to do something about breakfast?" she asked.

Of course I was. And afterwards I was going to eat my portion in the kitchen, while in the dining room Rachel flirted with Adrien and Jess flirted with Scott. I could've eaten with them if I'd wanted to. But honestly, what for?

Manda came in half way through breakfast and startled me. "Kate, don't you think it's disgusting?" she demanded, slamming her plate into the sink. It didn't break. A small miracle.

I wasn't exactly sure what she was referring to. "I…um…" I stuttered. I wasn't used to Manda asking for my opinion about anything. It turned out, she'd been asking a rhetorical question anyway.

"She has, like, a fiancé and she's, like, all _over _Scott _all _the time!" It's impossible to express the vehemence with which Manda said this. Meanwhile, she was scrubbing her plate clean with remarkable violence. "DOES NOBODY NOTICE THIS BUT ME?" she practically shouted. We were lucky for sound-proof walls.

Whether this one was rhetorical or not, I answered. "Yeah, I noticed."

"Good," Manda said. She appeared to be doing yoga-related breathing exercises to calm herself down. "Adrien doesn't notice," she continued bitterly. "He's too obsessed with Rachel to notice _anything_." She glanced, a little too pointedly, at me. Sometimes I wondered whether Manda was smarter than she let on.

"Anyway," she shrugged, "I like Rachel at least."

I don't know whether she meant this to be mean or not.

Shortly following the Manda episode, Aunt Lucy found me and, after chastising me for "languishing in the kitchen when there was work to be done," she enlisted my services to clean up after everyone else. After that small and relatively painless task was finished, my day really began.

The Mansfields had a yard guy, who mowed the lawn and that sort of thing. He was also supposed to weed the beds behind the house, but it turned out he rarely did that. Once, as a joke, he'd asked me to marry him. And, as a joke, I'd said yes. I was not feeling so favorably inclined now that I was doing his job.

It was one of those 90-degree summer days, with a humidity index of at least 80. The flower beds were vast, and heavily invaded by weeds. There were really more weeds than beds at this point. I had my hair pulled back as best I could, with a rubber band and at least several hundred bobby pins. Not that that was helping too much. I'd been out since ten o'clock and now, at two, my T-shirt was soaked through. I had a migraine. I was possibly suffering from heat exhaustion.

After finally uprooting an especially deep-rooted dandelion, I laid back in the grass. Fatigue was taking over. I squinted at the sun and then threw my arm over my eyes to block it. I intended to catch my breath before I started working again.

"Kate, what are you doing?"

The question came from above me. It was Adrien's voice. It would have been alright if he were by himself. But when I opened my eyes, I came to find that he was, of course, with Rachel. Imagine what I looked like—sweaty, red-faced, covered in dirt, with my hair pulled back all funny. I groaned inwardly and struggled into a sitting position.

"Weeding," I answered. I moved from sitting to kneeling. I meant to start working again right away, as if I wasn't tired at all. But a particularly strong headache hit while I was moving and I winced.

Rachel kneeled down beside me. She had been being friendly towards me lately. It really just made things worse for me, because I had to like her for it. "Weeding, what fun can that be?" she asked with that air she had, like nothing in her life had ever bothered her.

"Working is better than not working," I answered and meant it. If I wasn't out here, I would just be inside hearing Mrs. Mansfields sniveling or Aunt Lucy's lectures.

Rachel laughed, charmingly of course. "Well, _that's _something I certainly don't understand." She threw a look at Adrien, as if she was talking mostly for his benefit. Then she continued, "You talk some sense into her, Adrien. I'll be inside." She laughed again and added, "Not working." And then she skipped away.

Adrien walked around me and sat down, facing me. He seemed to be studying me, but I wasn't really looking at him. I was digging furiously around another weed.

"You look terrible," he said finally.

"Well thank you," I snorted. I didn't look up at him.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," Adrien sighed. "Look at me."

I obeyed. How could I not?

"How long have you been out here?" Adrien asked.

I sat back on my heels. "I don't know," I shrugged. "Like four hours or something."

"That's way too long. It's too hot."

"Working is better than not working," I repeated, in case he wasn't listening when I was talking to Rachel.

"I know what you mean." Adrien ran his hands down his face, a typical gesture of self-frustration. "It's my fault," he said. "I haven't been paying attention. Aunt Lucy's been bullying you."

"You have been a little distracting," I answered, not sure if I was excusing or accusing him.

Adrien laughed a little satirically. "Indeed," he said dryly, looking in the direction that Rachel had headed in and shaking his head slowly. "But seriously Kate," he said, as he turned back to me and leaned back on his hands, "never tell me to prioritize again. I'm obviously crap at it." His eyes were very apologetic.

"No, you're good at _everything_," I teased.

Adrien laughed. He stood, and helped me to my feet. "As for you," he said, "you get yourself inside right now and be as lazy as possible for the rest of the day. You're not allowed to do anything productive tomorrow either, for that matter."

I smiled. His concern was endearing, but it wasn't really as if he needed to be anymore endeared to me. We walked inside together. Then I headed up to the shower, and he headed to wherever Rachel was.

And I'd won a battle. But I couldn't help feeling I was loosing a war.

- - - - - -

_To: Johnny Mansfield_s  
_From: Kate Pierson _  
_Subject: La la la, I'm not listening_

_Your very bad, and very NOT funny, by the way. The Adrien-and-Kate-sitting-in-a-tree jokes are getting a bit old._

_The apartment renters turned out to be quite the duo. You have to come now, so you can tell me what you think of them. Everyone else is enchanted, but nobody else is perhaps very perceptive, and that includes me._

_Come on, come on, come on. You know you wanna._

_Impatiently yours,_  
_Kate_

_PS. I'm serious about your brother, though. Not even an ounce of romantic feelings. Not even a mili-ounce, and I think I just made that term up._

_- - - - - - - _

_To: Kate Pierson_  
_From: Jonny Mansfield_  
_Subject: RE: La la la, I'm not listening_

_Methinks she doth protest too much._

_I'll save the rest for when I see you, which will be soon, but I'm not saying when. I come as a thief in the night._

_- - - - - - - - -- _

_To: Johnny Mansfield_  
_From: Kate Pierson  
Subject!!_

_Jesus comes as a thief in the night. I wouldn't compare myself to him if I were you._

- - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: I did proof read this chapter. Once. Quickly. Not as good as I would have liked too, so sorry for any typos—I have to take my computer apart now to take it back to school, and since I won't have it up again for several days I wanted to get this posted. Anyway, a round of applause for all of the wonderful reviewers, especially the ones I guilt tripped into reviewing ;o) Please keep on reviewing, I love it.**

**NotreDamegirlie:** He he. I'm actually rather attracted to Scott as a character. Bastards are so sexy. This must be some twisted problem I have.

**Amarafemi:** I would love to try Sense & Sensibility someday. Perhaps, perhaps. It's all too much to think about right now. I mostly decided to do MP because I'm like the queen of unrequited love, and thus relate very well to Fanny, lol.

**NNichollaa:** I know what you mean. I actually think that Henry is the strongest character in Mansfield Park and he's, like, the "bad guy." I'm trying to make Kate quiet and a little submissive but still smart, with a mind of her own. I dunno. That's kind of how I see Fanny.

**schokolade:** Sorry about the typos. When I started this, I actually intended on writing the story through just Adrien and Kate's POVs. But then I just suddenly felt like Scott deserved to have one too. He plays such a huge part. And besides, it's kind of fun writing through the jerks' POV. :o)

**cookie:** Thank 'ya! I'm still trying, getting better at it, I think.

**jencogmatic:** I'm excited to see where I'm going from here too, lol.

**Hollie Black:** I meant to get this chapter done faster for ya, cuz you left me such loverly reviews. I was home all day Friday and I fully intended to be productive. And then I ended up plodding around the house in my PJs and watching mindless romantic comedies. Ah, life.

**BeyondtheSea:** Tar and feather him, that's what we'll do!

**Huntress of the stars:** Another chapter down! I'm feeling v. accomplished. I'm starting school in another week, but I am, vaguely, in the back of my head, thinking about doing another little Shakespeare fic—_Taming of the Shrew _or maybe _Much Ado About Nothing_. As long as things don't get more hectic at school than I expect them too. I dunno, we'll see.

**BreezyGirl:** Hope you enjoyed Kate and Adrien's triumphant return :o)

**missusmesser:** Why thank you! And thank you for reviewing!

**Linnath:** I shall give you insight into my mind. Tell me what you think: At this point, in my head, Kate has no family. I isolated her because I think it works better in the story. Instead of going to her family, I have plans for Kate to go to college, early to take a couple summer classes. I think the most important thing is that she leaves the Mansfields and gets her act together, not so much where she goes.


	6. Kate and Adrien: Johnny at 4 AM

**Chapter 6  
Johnny, Four A.M**

_**Kate**_

Two or three nights after I sent that last email, I was startled awake by someone calling my name.

"Kate? Pst."

I thought that I was probably still asleep, and that if I just stayed quiet and still whoever this was would leave me alone.

No such luck. "Kate, get your lazy ass out of bed," said whoever. It was a guy.

"Adrien?" I asked, confused and groggy. I rolled over and opened one eye, then the other. My room was dark and I could only vaguely make out the man standing beside my bed. I didn't recognize him yet.

"Oh, so Adrien's in the habit of waking you up at four in the morning now? I'm not going to even ask what for, because I really don't want to know all the sordid details of your early morning trysts."

Not Adrien. Now that my eyes had adjusted, I could clearly see that this guy was blonder, a little taller, and a lot scruffier than Adrien was. "Johnny," I said.

"In the flesh," Johnny returned with a grin. He raised both arms at his sides, as if he were presenting himself. "And literally like a thief in the night, as promised. I lost my key so I had to climb in the bathroom window. You really need a better security system around here. Adrien should get on that."

I struggled into a sitting position and squinted at my clock. I groaned. "It's not really 4:13, is it?"

"Absolutely," Johnny answer cheerfully. One wondered how he was so awake at such an ungodly hour. "Get up. I want to talk to you before the rest of the demon squad arises."

The demon squad. Johnny always made his family sound like a comic book.

"Four o'clock still seams a little unnecessary to me. It's not likely that anyone else is going to be up before eight, at the very earliest," I grumbled.

Johnny frowned at me and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey, I'm here. Try to hold back the excitement."

Whether or not he had a right to be insulted by my lack of early-morning enthusiasm, I apologized. "Sorry." I pulled myself out of bed and offered him a quick hug. "I really am glad you're here," I added.

"You'd better be. Because I'm not. Come on."

I rolled my eyes, grabbed my glasses, and stumbled down the stairs after him. I was slightly scandalous in my boxer shorts and tank top, but I figured I'd have plenty of time to dress myself before anyone else what up, and like Johnny cared. We entered the kitchen.

"I already made coffee," Johnny said. "Stopped here before your room."

I sat down on the floor as he grabbed two mugs from the cabinet. I was suddenly very glad Johnny had woken me up so early. I hadn't talked to anyone in a long time. I found I had a lot to say.

"How long are you staying?" I asked, watching him pour the coffee.

Johnny shrugged. "Can't say," he said. Naming even an approximate date would've been too close to commitment for him. He sat down on the floor next to me, handed me my coffee, and changed the subject. "Now, Kate, tell me the story."

So I told him about Scott and Manda and Jessica and Jessica's fiancé, the twisted foursome. That was easy to talk about, with how little it affected me. And Johnny, I knew, would see the humor in all of it. I wasn't planning to talk about Rachel and Adrien. As far as I was concerned, Johnny was going to have to stick around long enough to observe that one for himself. But Johnny kept asking me questions, and I guess I just wanted to tell someone something.

"And what about Saint Adrien?" Johnny asked. We were still talking about Jessica and Scott. "He's not doing anything to impede the shocking infidelity?"

It was difficult to say exactly what Johnny thought of his family. When he talked about them like this, his conversation was always loaded with irony. But I never was sure what was behind the sarcasm—whether it was a sort of reluctant affection, or whether it really was just distain.

I set my coffee on the floor and picked at the skin around my thumb nail. "He's not exactly noticing," I said carefully, studying the nail.

"Oh isn't he? Now why wouldn't he be noticing?" Johnny asked, pushing a little too hard. I broke. I looked up and him and rushed into something this:

"Adrien's a little distracted. Scott has this sister." There wasn't a point in pretending not to care about it. This was Johnny I was talking to. He knew what he knew.

"There always is a sister," Johnny sighed. I thought he was definitely laughing at me a little, but I decided not to mind it.

Yet.

"You know what I think?" Johnny continued.

"No," I said dully. "And I'm not sure I want to."

"I like that sense of humor," Johnny said, which meant he was going to say whatever he wanted to say. "I think you should marry Scott," he began.

My look must have asked him why, in God's name, he thought that because he continued to explain. "It's seriously the best ending I can think of for this saga. Mainly because it would seriously piss off my entire family, which is," he paused and leaned back into the counter, stretching his arms out behind his head, "my primary goal in life."

"But not mine," I interjected.

Johnny was on a roll, and continued as if I hadn't interrupted. "Or you could marry me, which would have basically the same effect. It would probably be worse on Adrien, though, because eventually he'd realize you were the love of his life, and your marrying me would be sort of like you'd joined the dark side. So if you want to exact your revenge on him for all the years of unrequited passion, I'd go with option two."

"Thanks, but no thanks," I smiled.

Johnny shrugged. "Don't say I didn't offer."

I laughed, shook my head, and added for good measure, "And I'm not admitting anything about passion, unrequited or otherwise. Let's talk about something else."

Johnny, who naturally didn't believe me, continued with the subject at hand. "So then as far as Adrien goes—"

"I'm losing, alright?" I interrupted, a little crossly. Adrien had made sure things would be okay with me, had made sure Aunt Lucy wouldn't be giving me any more days of torture. But I'd still barely seen him lately. Rachel was still the top of his list. "I can't even compete," I finished.

"Well, I'm here," Johnny said. "That ought to turn the tide. I'm like the ultimate trump card."

I didn't completely follow that. "How so?" I asked.

"The effects of jealously can be really be rather surprising."

He meant it seriously, but I had to laugh in spite of that. The idea of Adrien ever being jealous over me seemed beyond ridiculous. I was about to tell Johnny that, but I didn't get the opportunity. Because just as I opened my mouth to say it, Adrien himself walked into the kitchen.

**- - - - - - - - - - - **

_**Adrien**_

I thought I could hear voices coming from the kitchen, which didn't make sense. It was only ten past five, and no one else was ever up this early but me. But there was definitely someone in there. Two someones—a guy saying something about jealousy and surprises, and then a girl laughing. I rounded the corner into the kitchen. Kate was the girl. She was sitting on the floor next to a guy who for a second I didn't recognize. Then I realized that it was, of course, my brother.

The first minute was awkward. To be honest, the whole quarter hour until I left for the shower was awkward. But that first moment was the worst.

Kate stiffened when she saw me, and folded her arms across her chest in an embarrassed sort of way. She'd stopped laughing. Johnny, on the other hand, looked plenty amused.

I'd talked to Johnny two days ago, and he hadn't mentioned anything about coming home. But when I thought about it, that wasn't really the surprising part. The surprising part was that he was here at all.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, struggling to find the right tone. The question came out a little harsher than I meant it to. I didn't know what it was exactly about my brother that rattled me like this. There were too many things, I guess. We were too different.

"Come on, little brother. You know as well as I do I only come to see Kate, her being the only person I like around here."

"Indeed," I muttered. That was one thing—he hated me, and went out of his way to make that very apparent.

All three of us were silent then. Tension escalated. Kate had pulled her knees up to her chest and was staring intently at her toes. Johnny was smirking at me. I looked from him to Kate, then turned abruptly to the cabinet and pulled out a coffee cup. I helped myself to rest of whatever Kate and Johnny were drinking.

Clearly, somebody needed to say something. I racked my brain for something smart. But in the end I asked, "How long are you here for?" A stupid question, but a question none the less.

Kate answered. "He won't say," she said, and I turned when she spoke to face them again.

"We'll just see how it goes," Johnny added. He let his left arm fall to Kate's shoulder, using her as an armrest. Kate allowed it. I felt, all at once, all lot of different things. Mostly I felt self-conscious towering above them like I was. But it suddenly came to me that I wasn't on the kind of terms with either of them that would allow me to join them on the floor. More particularly, it came to me that I wasn't on these kinds of terms with Kate. That I hadn't actually _really_ talked to her for over a week.

I didn't know what to do with myself. I struggled onto the counter and sat, so at least I wasn't standing anymore. I sipped my coffee. On the floor, Johnny leaned towards Kate and said something quietly to her, something that I wasn't supposed to and didn't hear. She smiled and hit him good-humoredly. They seemed happy enough to ignore me.

I didn't have a right to feel jealous. Or hurt. Betrayed by Kate's obvious alliance with Johnny. What had I done lately to earn her loyalty?

I slid back off the counter and turned to let them be. "Adrien," Kate said after my back was to them.

When I turned back around, her perplexed expression seemed to say that she wasn't sure why she'd called after me. She opened her mouth, tried to articulate something, but nothing came. I gave her a reassuring, no-harm-done sort of smile. That smile was kind of a lie, but I figured it was the good kind of lie, the kind you're allowed to tell. After all, I didn't have a right to feel wronged.

And then I did leave them. And went to the shower. And I told myself that things were going to change.

Of course, I knew with Johnny back, they already had. Life was spiraling in all sorts of new directions.

**A/N: Sorry, no reader responses this time. I barely have time to think, breathe, let alone write now that I'm back at school. But please keep reviewing and hopefully I'll be able to respond next time. I love you all.**

**Jill: Hmm. I write for your reviews, and you review for my reviews of your reviews. I think we're getting a bit co-dependent here. Actually, I've never seen Dawson's Creek myself (not because I'm a TV snob or anything, I mean, I am marginally devoted to the OC and how much more vapid than that can you get? Somehow I just missed the Dawson Creek years. I must have been out playing football and other tomboyish stuff while that was going on) so I was missing those parallels. Although I have always thought that Mansfield Park was the most soap-opera-esque of Jane Austen offerings. Interesting that Scott and Johnny are your favorites. They're secretly mine too, although Adrien is slowly growing on me. You just can't help but love Scott though, the bastard. The next chapter shall be once again his perspective. And speaking of Scott, that is the beautiful tragedy of Mansfield Park: Kate doesn't change his life. She only almost does.**


	7. Scott: A Certain Chemistry

**Chapter 7  
A Certain Chemistry**

_**Scott**_

Things probably would have eventually exploded that summer either way, but the reaction would've happened slower without Johnny's visit. Johnny proved himself to be something of a catalyst. I don't think any of us realized how close we all were to the edge of something until he showed up. And when he did, he somehow managed to push us all a little closer to our respective points of no return.

I was indirectly affected by it all—so indirectly, in fact, that I didn't realize at the time how much everything that happened during the next week or so mattered. But it all did matter, even for me. It started me thinking in different directions. It was the first time I really saw Kate.

That morning Adrien had not called Rachel for the usual horsemanship session and also had not answered when she called his cell. It was one of those days when it's impossible to do anything but sweat outside, but bad weather had never stopped them before and Rachel didn't see any reason why it should now.

The only explanation, she explained to me despite the fact that I really didn't care, was that Adrien was losing interest. That idea rocketed her into bitch-mode for the morning. But when we finally did make our way over to the Mansfield's sometime around noon, Rachel found something that considerably raised her spirits.

Johnny had arrived.

About five minutes after Rachel and I got there—while we were all still sort of standing around in the living room—he came down, dragging Kate along with him. Rachel was happily surprised. Actually, everyone except Adrien seemed to be more or less surprised, however happily, and I got the feeling that even his sisters hadn't known yet that Johnny was in their house. Kate took an obscure seat near the edge of the room while Johnny made his rounds.

He came to Jess first. From my position beside her, I was afforded the pleasure of overhearing their conversation.

"Happy to see me?" Johnny asked, swinging his arm around her shoulder and grinning down on her from there.

Jess shrugged and asked, "Are you planning on doing anything interesting?" It was a beautiful display of apathy.

Johnny just laughed. He seemed to have expected this kind of a non-reaction. "I haven't started planning yet. But you know it's always interesting when I'm here.

"Then I guess I'm happy enough," Jess said with another shrug. She clearly didn't care either way. But her indifference wasn't really all that shocking. Jess cared about herself, and she might have been grudgingly staring to care about me. But really the only other person she cared about was Adrien, which I didn't really understand. You would expect her to disregard Adrien above the rest of us. But she cared. She wouldn't admit it, but you could tell.

Johnny moved on. He looked at me and Rachel, with that same half-smirk. "And you're the new extended family," he said, shaking our hands. "I'm sure Adrien and Jess have been making you, respectively, comfortable." There were some obvious suggestions in that comment.

"Johnny, be nice." That came from Kate. Which surprised me, for one, more than anything else that had happened so far.

"Be nice? When did we make those rules?" Johnny asked, as he turned to look at her. Something passed between them without either saying anything, and Johnny immediately moved to say something to Manda. I wondered why Kate was protecting us. Later I realized that she was protecting Adrien.

He hadn't given Rachel a chance to be wonderful to him. That probably should have been a hint, but Rachel didn't take it just yet. Johnny was within her two-week allowance. She wasn't completely committed to Adrien yet. She had admittedly been bordering—teetering—on commitment. But now that Johnny was here I could see her taking five mental steps back. As far as Rachel was concerned, she had just found her very own Heath Ledger—minus the accent but still with all the cash.

"I want that one," she said quietly, for my benefit. Her eyes were locked on her new target. For the record, it was a short-lived desire. By the end of the day she was back on track with Adrien. I suppose she didn't see much of a point in pursing a hopeless cause, which was obviously what Johnny was to her. Just now, though, she was dead-set.

I felt Jess pulling at the back of my shirt then, so I followed her to the couch. We sat, leaving a space between us for the sake of appearances. I decided to gather what I could for Rachel. "When did your brother get here?" I asked Jess.

"God knows," Jess rolled her eyes. She had no interest in the subject, but she seemed to realize I was going to press her further and thus continued. "And he's not really my brother. He's more Kate's brother. Tell Rachel not to bother."

The line about Rachel barely registered. I was busy wonder, to my considerable amusement, whether Jess was reluctant to claim Johnny as a relation on his own merits, or if she simply disowned him because he got along with Kate. Jess read my face.

"Where are you laughing at me?" she scowled.

"I'm not," I lied. "So do you hate Johnny too, or still just Kate?"

"Oh, I don't care about Johnny," Jess waved dismissively. She meant it too.

"And Johnny doesn't care about any of you?" I guessed.

Jess shrugged again. I was boring her. "Just Kate. I don't know. He might not mind Adrien, but Adrien doesn't think so." She was done with the subject and changed it. "What are you doing tonight?"

I looked her over. "We'll see."

Let me clear something up about Jess and me, because I now what you're thinking. There was sex, of course, but it wasn't just sex, me and her. We always had a certain chemistry, especially in the early days. We were both very selfish, and I think we were drawn to that in each other. It's hard to explain, and it isn't what I want to talk about anyway.

What I want to talk about is Johnny with Kate. Or rather, Kate with Johnny. It was quite the phenomenon.

When he was done with Manda, Johnny took a position at the piano, solving the mystery of why the Mansfield's had a piano in the first place. Rachel perched apprehensively beside Adrien. Both of them were warily watching Johnny. Manda took what seat was left to her. When Mathew Wright arrived, he sandwiched himself between Jess and myself, although this didn't stop us from flirting over his head.

For the first fifteen minutes or so, Johnny paid no attention to the conversations around him, flipping through a music book and playing a little a bit of any song he found interesting. I was noticing that Johnny was usurping my position as resident center of attention, but I didn't resent it just yet. At the moment, it gave me an opportunity to observe.

My sister was watching Johnny with increasing lust, looking for any chance to wedge herself into a conversation with him. And so she was obviously frustrated when the first person Johnny talked to was Kate.

When Johnny called her, Kate looked up from a magazine which, in retrospect, she probably hadn't been reading.

"Come on, Beautiful," he said, patting the bench with right hand.

Whatever he wanted her to do, Kate tried to protest. "No way. I haven't played anything since the last time you were here."

"And it was getting a bit dodgy then," Johnny scolded.

"Exactly," Kate said. A trace of a smile was showing around her eyes. She was enjoying the banter.

"Exactly why you need to practice now," Johnny answered.

Rachel saw her chance. "Come on, Johnny. You should know as well as the rest of us that Kate hates an audience."

It was a rare misstep on Rachel's part. Johnny ignored her and Adrien sullenly interjected, "Which isn't necessarily a bad thing." That left the conversation at an awkward place. Kate saved us all by moving across the room and sitting down beside the elder Mansfield brother.

"We can start with _Heart and Soul _if you like," Johnny said. One got the impression that this was some sort of in-joke, that he was teasing her. In fact, one got the impression that Johnny and Kate were entirely comprised of in-jokes.

"Don't insult my ability," Kate said with mock offense.

Johnny didn't answer her. He was looking through his music book for something specific now. When he found it, he said, "There. _Moonlight Sonata_."

"No way!" Kate laughed indignantly. "That's _way _too easy on you. You only have to play like two notes a measure."

I had no idea what they were talking about, but it was impossible not to watch them. Kate grabbed the music form Johnny and started her own search. After a lot more arguing and an amount of flirting that I never would've imaging Kate the Attic Ghost capable of, the two of them settled on a song.

I found myself just as fascinated by their method of playing as I'd been, a moment ago, by their banter. They played one song together—Kate played the right hand notes and Johnny played the left. It was obviously a system they'd been developing for some time.

Let me pause from Kate and Johnny to give you some reactions. I already told you, I found it all fascinating. And Jess was too busing being barraged by her fiancé's mindless blathering to really have any reaction at all. Manda, who of all the siblings seemed to be on the easiest terms with the prodigal brother, had dissected the newspaper and was now updating herself on the latest movie releases via the entertainment page.

But Adrien and Rachel, on their loveseat, both look a little constipated. Rachel, yes, I knew her reasons. But I briefly wondered at Adrien's bitterness. Tensions apparently ran high between the Mansfield brothers. And Kate was a focal point.

But the sharpest reaction came from Aunt Lucy. She entered the room in time to witness one of Johnny and Kate's charming exchanges. Something was sounding off in their song, and after a moment Johnny asked, "You're lost aren't you?"

"Hopelessly," Kate admitted, throwing up her hands in defeat. Johnny kept playing.

"Measure 45," he said. Kate reached to start playing again. "Not yet," Johnny admonished. "Wait for it, wait for it. Okay now."

Kate was laughing so hard she came in a little late with the right hand notes, but she caught up quickly. I looked at Aunt Lucy, standing stiffly in the doorway, her lips stretched into a stern line.

"Kate," she said severely. Kate and Johnny stopped playing. Kate turned around. Johnny kept a hand on her back. "I don't think the table was cleared this morning, Kate," Aunt Lucy said.

But nothing was able to faze Kate today. She was brilliant. She looked at Johnny, and again the two seemed to exchange information without saying anything. Then Johnny teased, "Yes, go clean the fireplace, Cinderella."

"She doesn't have to clear the table right _now_, Aunt Lucy." Adrien's tone was surprisingly authoritative. I'd never heard him take this tone before. "In fact, it's not necessarily Kate's job to clear the table. Ever."

I don't know why Kate didn't take the freedom Adrien had just offered. You have to understand, Kate is a good person, in every sense of the word. But none of us are good all the way to our cores, are we? Even the best of us have something a little bit awful hidden in our deepest part. Perhaps Kate just wanted Adrien to suffer, at least a little bit.

At any rate, she stood and said, "But I might as well." She exchanged one more look with Johnny, who winked at her, and then she left.

Johnny rose and started out the door. "Where are you going, Johnny?" Aunt Lucy asked him.

"Where am I going?" Johnny repeated, as if the question should've been rhetorical. "You just threw out the only person worth talking to in this place." He looked back briefly at me and said, "No offence, Harrington. I'm sure you're an excellent conversationalist."

"Oh, none taken," I assured him, too highly amused to care if he was mildly offensive.

"I might as well go help the lady do the dishes," Johnny finished. And with that, he strutted out the door with his hands in his pockets. A flustered Aunt Lucy turned on her heals and followed him out.

We were all silent for a moment after they left, recovering from the mighty wind. Then I asked what I needed to know. "So is she always like that, when he's here I mean?"

"Oh God," Jess rolled her eyes. "Johnny and Kate have their own little grown up club of two. Nobody else is invited."

Adrien looked as though he would've liked to be invited.

"How fascinating," I said, looking directly at Rachel. I wanted to see what she intended to do now that she'd seen Johnny Mansfield in action. Rachel shrugged and snaked her arm around the back of Adrien's chair, reclaiming her territory. My sister always has been remarkably adaptable.

That's how I learned, anyway, that Kate Pierson had hidden layers after all. And no, I didn't do anything with that information for a long time. But I knew it, which was the start of everything.

**A/N: Whew! These just keep getting longer and longer don't they? Oh, the angst!**

**lee tea:** Indeed. he he. I wanted to give Adrien that sort of dry wit.

**Huntress of the stars:** S'okay. I'm just happy to know you're still ready and you're enjoying it.

**schokolade:** I know, I love writing Scott. He's so much fun in his evilness.

**NotreDamegirlie:** Shout out to you! Did you see my Heath Ledger line? You totally read my mind with that one. I always do throw in a jealousy twist, don't I? Mwahaha

**BreezyGirl:** I'm glad you liked it. Sorry if Adrien seemed a little bit off to you. He's got a chapter coming up, and I'll really work hard on it this time :o)

**BeyondtheSea:** Glad you like it. I just started thinking up Johnny in my head and then I couldn't resist writing him, even though he's not really like Tom from the book… at all… but then, Jeremy in my other story ended up being WAY not like the character he was originally indeed to be. Ah well, and so it goes. Lol.

**Hollie Black:** Mmm. The Mansfields brother. I want one.

**Ariel:** Yay! New reader! Glad you like it :o)

**And Jill, of course**: I have read Never Better sporadically and I admittedly have reviewed it far less than I should have. But I still did read your lovely review-a-thon review, and I have to say, I did get some perverse pleasure out of seeing a character endure the kind of persecution that is usually reserved for our girl Becka. Mwahahaha! Shout out to you too! Johnny called Kate Beautiful, yay! I always knew that Johnny's visit was going to be a sort of aha! moment for Adrien. And I knew that Johnny was going to sort of be Kate's boy. But it all played out in the last chapter better than I expected it to. Sometimes I'm surprised myself. Can Johnny have a girl? Hmmm. I don't know. He gets to have an injury (later on), does that count for something? Oh, and I started a Lost sequel. You don't have to read it or anything, but I thought I'd give you the heads up.

**Keep reviewing everyone! It seriously keeps me writing. There would be no story without all of you. Cheers!**


	8. Adrien: A Certain Chemistry Revisited

**Chapter 8  
A Certain Chemistry, Further Explored**

_**Adrien**_

On second thought, I liked it better when Johnny wasn't around. It was easier to distance myself from his indiscretions when we were distanced literally and physically. It was obviously much harder to ignore his nefarious activities when I was receiving bills for ridiculous amounts of alcohol. When Johnny was home, his problems became my problems. Which didn't seem quite fair – it wasn't as though he ever allowed my problems to become his.

Two days later, I still hadn't really talked to Kate. But not, this time, for lack of trying. I think Kate saw that I was making an effort, but we both knew I was a little late. When Kate had really needed me, I had been too self-involved to notice. And, yes, Johnny's arrival had jolted me out of that stupor. But now Kate was okay.

Still, I had no intention of abandoning her again. I knew that Johnny would be gone sooner or later, and probably sooner. But that didn't mean I was going to wait around for him to leave to patch things up with Kate. Especially not just because of some childish rivalry between my brother and me.

On Tuesday afternoon, I walked up to Kate's room hoping to find her alone. But she was, of course, with Johnny – when I knocked on the door I could hear him inside saying, with a certain degree of humor, "It's Adrien. Don't let him in."

Kate replied, "Cut him some slack." And then to the door: "Come on in, Adrien."

I pushed the door open. Inside, Kate was on the floor painting her toenails a strange pinkish-orange color. Johnny had pulled a chair up to the dresser and was playing with music videos on his laptop. "I told her not to let you in," he said, without looking away from what he was doing. "But she did."

"Thank you, Johnny," Kate said to her toenails. "But I believe we'd noticed." She looked up to grin at him, then went back to her work. I took note of the lack of acknowledgement I was receiving from both parties. After a moment's consideration, I crossed the room and sat down on the floor beside Kate.

There was a long minute or two of awkward silence, except for Johnny's music. But I was hardly going to let that chase me out of the room this time. Then Johnny turned off the music on his laptop and closed it up. "So seeing as I'm stifling the conversation…" he began as he rose to his feet.

"What are you up to?" I asked abruptly.

As an answer, Johnny laughed hardily, threw Kate a "Later, Beautiful," and left the room. I was tempting to turn the question on Kate, but I didn't want to make her take sides. And besides, there were other things that needed to be taken care of first. I watched her sweep the nail polish over the second toe on her right foot. Then I started in.

"Kate, I need to—"

Apologize was how that sentence was supposed to end. But Kate, knowing as well as I did what was coming next, cut in.

"I'd rather you didn't."

"What?" I asked. I knew what she meant, but the question came out of my surprise. Kate assumed I was asking for clarification.

"Apologize," she explained. She was concentrating on her next toe. "I'd rather you didn't."

"Ah. Okay," I stumbled. I folded my hands clumsily in my lap. Kate finished up and screwed the lid back on the nail polish. When she finally looked at me there was smile hiding behind her eyes.

"You really want to, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," I admitted a bit sheepishly.

"Don't think I don't know you, Adrien Mansfield," she said. "And anyway, it's alright. I know you didn't mean to abandon me." Her use of the word abandon stung a little. But there was humor in her voice, as if she couldn't help but laugh at the both of us. I did have to hand that to Johnny: he did wonders for Kate's level of confidence.

I slid down onto my back and lay there on the floor. "Kate, what is wrong with me" I groaned. I felt there had to be something.

"Nothing," she replied cheerfully. "Can I paint your toe nails?"

I laughed finally, and propped my head up with my hands. "Absolutely not. And what kind of answer is that anyway?"

"If you want a better one, you'd better ask Johnny." I wondered briefly whether this was a joke or a quick jab, but I quickly assigned to her the more benign motive.

"Hmmm," I grunted, closing my eyes.

"He's planning a party or something like that."

My eyes opened and I sat back up so that I could look at her. I wondered what this kind of confession meant. Kate shrugged. "It's not a betrayal or anything. You were going to find out sooner or later. That's probably half the point of it."

"I'm sure it is," I replied grimly. I couldn't sit still anymore, so I struggled to my feet and paced to the window. I could feel Kate following me with her eyes. For a minute, we were quiet again – she watched me and I watched nothing in particular. When I turned around to face her again, I said, "See _this _is what I really don't have time for."

"Dealing with me?" she asked. She was joking again but almost not. Kate was being hard on me today. I might have deserved it, I don't know. At any rate, it was another effect of Johnny's influence.

"Dealing with Johnny," I corrected briskly, though we both had known what I meant the first time around.

"Well, he doesn't expect you to stop him," Kate said. She leaned back against her bed and looked up at me. I felt strange again standing when she was sitting, so I took the seat Johnny had vacated.

"What force in the universe could stop Johnny?" I asked rhetorically.

Kate answered anyway, "God. Maybe."

She laughed but I asked seriously, "So you don't think I should do anything then?"

"You're asking me?" She seemed surprised. I didn't see why she should be. I had always consulted her about anything important, a lot of things that weren't important, and above all anything remotely pertaining to Johnny. A couple of weeks of neglect could hardly nullify a life-long relationship.

But it could, however, severely damage one.

I said, "Of course I'm asking you." And then, "I'm learning some things the hard way."

Kate ignored the second statement, and so I wondered if she'd understood me. But I didn't get a chance to ask because she said, "I think you should do what you need to do. You know better than me what that is." That brought us back to the subject at hand.

"Call our father and tell him to cancel Johnny's credit card?" I suggested.

Kate gave me a stern, be-a-man-Adrien, scowl. And I knew that in her opinion doing what I needed to do didn't involve an easy way out. She was right of course. She always was.

"I was just kidding," I sighed. And mostly, I was.

- - - - - - - -

Later I had a conversation with Johnny. If that's what you call it. I don't think we ever did make it onto the same page. But back in those days that was just the way things went between us.

He was at the kitchen table, eating my last sesame bagel and scanning front page of the paper. I sat down across from him and waited for him to stop ignoring me. When he finally did he looked up and said, "You know you really can't tell me what to do. Drives you crazy doesn't it?" He said it, of course, like he found it funny. He knew Kate had told me what she'd told me.

In fact, he'd probably given her permission to do so.

I said, "You aren't going to trash the house." It wasn't phrased as a question, but Johnny took it as one.

He looked back at his paper. "We'll see. Daddy's not home," he said, and I was amazed at the amount of distain he was able to pack into those two short sentences. I felt that one of us was missing the point.

I informed him that it hadn't been a question. He grunted. I asked, "Why did you come home anyway?"

"For Kate," he said as if there was no other possible explanation, which was probably true. He added, "But she asked me to this time," and looked up to gage my reaction. To my eternal credit, I remained reaction-less, although I was struggling with the layers of meaning behind the statement. Especially behind the "this time." I didn't reply and Johnny decided to continue on a different track.

"Besides," he said, rising to his feet with the paper still in his hands. "I've done you enough favors already." He dropped the paper to the table and looked directly at me. He shrugged. "For instance, I let you keep your girlfriend." With that, he started out of the room.

I knew he was talking about Rachel now, and I suddenly felt very defensive. "What is that supposed to _mean, _Johnny?" I asked, the question coming out like a sigh.

He paused to glance back at me. "Oh, you'll work it out eventually," he answered nonchalantly. Since there was clearly nothing either of us could say that would bring us any closer to a delicate peace, I let him leave the room.

- - - - - - -

Rachel came last in my day. It was something that hadn't happened in a while, and probably something she wasn't particularly happy about. In my opinion, it had been inevitable. There were sometimes more important things. But she eventually accosted me and told me to come talk to her because she hadn't seen me all day.

I told her it would be better for us to sit outside, and didn't explain why. The house felt smaller with Johnny in it, like there wasn't enough room for both of us. I had the porch in mind. But Rachel, being Rachel, dragged me out to the middle of the lawn where we sat down on the grass. "I could tell you were feeling a bit claustrophobic," she told me. She said it as if it was something that only she could possibly perceive. As if she understood me when nobody else could. And back then I was inclined to believe this about her.

She asked me about Johnny and I told her about his plans, hoping for at last a little sympathy. But when I finished she was far from sympathetic.

"You're making me depressed," she said, tipping her head to one side and combing her fingers through her hair. She didn't look depressed. She looked positively brilliant. "I mean, no offense, hun, but this place could use a little par-tay." Her smile was slight and almost wicked.

"You won't be saying that when you're helping me put house back together for the next two weeks," I said, half-joking, but really just trying to bring her back to my side.

"Who says I'll be helping?" she deadpanned.

I never understood Rachel Harrington. One moment, she would be purring with concern over my self-inflicted claustrophobia. The next she was refusing to make even the smallest sacrifices on my behalf. In retrospect, I realize she was doing all of this on purpose. It was a good move on her part. It kept me intrigued. It was part of why I liked her. I was always convinced that there was something deeper behind her frequent eruptions of selfishness.

On this occasion, Rachel had more to say. But it was at that moment that Johnny and Kate tumbled out of our front door, in a flurry of activity and animated conversation.

Rachel tersely observed, "So they don't only perform for an audience."

I wanted to defend Kate, but I didn't want to defend Johnny. Before I'd fully figured out what to do about those opposing desires, Rachel was flagging Kate down.

"Katie! Come over here for a second." I don't know where Rachel had gotten the idea to call Kate "Katie." Nobody had ever called her that, not a day in her life, but Kate endured it.

Kate held up a give-me-a-second hand and said something to Johnny. Then he continued to his car with the keys, and Kate ambled across the lawn to us. When she made it over, Rachel instructed her, "Tell Adrien there's nothing wrong with a party."

I had to cut Rachel some slack. She didn't understand that the problem was deeper than the party, because the problem was Johnny's irresponsibility. She thought it was all good fun.

Kate raised her eyebrows and looked from one of us to the other. She finally ended by looking at me and saying, "There's nothing wrong with a party." Rachel was satisfied, but I thought I caught something subversive in her tone. Then Kate continued to me, "You talked to Johnny."

"Tried to," I said. I didn't feel like that conversation had been an overwhelming success, but Kate's expression said that she approved. "I'm just not going to have anything to do with it," I added to Kate, about the party.

"Me neither," she agreed. That seemed strange to me—Kate had something to do with everything Johnny did—but I didn't address it at the time. Rachel, beside me, was scolding Kate.

"I called you over here to convince him to _have _something to do with the party, Katie," she was joking, or at lest acting like she was joking. "You're both impossible," she concluded with mock seriousness, and then her face relaxed and she laughed.

"Okay," Kate said abruptly. "Johnny's waiting for me. You guys have fun."

"You guys too," I said, wishing the fun mostly for Kate's sake. She offered us half a wave and then started off across the lawn, walking at first and then jogging a little after Johnny called out of his car window, "Get your slow ass over here!" When she got in the car, she pounded him on the shoulder for referring to inappropriate parts of her anatomy.

Rachel remarked, "Although I have to say, I think they work a little harder when they do have an audience."

I didn't argue because it might have been true. Instead, I said, "How about we don't talk about Johnny."

"Okay," Rachel agreed, and so we didn't. We talked about Rachel, which was of infinitely more interest to both of us.

- - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Come on everybody, Adrien wants you to love him! Just look at him – how can you not love that face? Thanks for all the reviews everyone. Lots of review! Made me get this done muy rapido. Love all around. Keep the reviews coming and tell me how I'm doing. LOST STARTS ON WEDNESDAY, for anyone who cares :o)**

**Notredamegirlie: **Lost, yay. Thank you for wishing me luck, everyone can always use a little luck :o) I don't know why I _always _have to throw the jealously subplot in… I think these Jane Austen books just lend themselves to it, lol

**shokolade: **To be honest, Kate is much more of a challenge to write than I thought she would be, so I'm glad to hear that you think I'm doing well :o) In fact _everyone _in Mansfield Park is a challenge to write, what with their layers of complexity. The Emma cast just so wasn't like that. Sigh.. I can't wait until I get into writing some Kate/Scott stuff though. Fun times.

**cookie: **Glad you like it. Yeah, the lack of MP fics is really what inspired me to pick this book.

**kristie: **Oh no… I was worried about people liking Johnny more than Adrien _(grins sheepishly)_ Poor Adrien. I worked really hard on him this chapter, so hopefully he's raise a little in everyone's estimation. Glad you like the fic.

**lee tea: **well, since you living for the story, I'd better update, huh? Yeah, I thought I'd better take a step back with the Johnny/Kate thing and get some Adrien in here.

**frye-anjel: **Lol, Kate _is_ normal compared to everyone else, isn't she? I never even thought of it that way. that's awesome.

**Huntress of the Stars: **Aw, poor Adrien. Everyone's likes his big brother better. No wonder he has a complex.

**BreezyGirl: **Ah, Johnny is so much fun. He thinks he's so superior :o)

**BeyondtheSea: **Dude, everyone's falling in love with Johnny! I couldn't resist making him a more important character. Mansfield Park just really needed someone lively around.

**Nnichollaa: **Sorry if I made you late for work again ;o) yeah, I wanted to make Johnny and Kate have their little friendship thing to sort of makes Adrien make an effort.

**Rapsody's song: **Hey a new reviewer! How exciting! Glad you like it, it makes my day when ppl like the story.

**slam a revolving door: **Wow, you think it's realistic. That makes me happy. Sometimes I worry that realism isn't my strong suit. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**ubi gais: **Alas, they cannot. Jane Austen would have a fit.

**Jill: **Guilt trip? ME?Never. Now on with the shameless flattery. Oh beloved of all beloved reviewers. I write solely for thee. I have also now humbly learned my lesson NEVER EVER to write a shout out to someone else that is longer than yours and I repent, begging forgiveness of your most benevolent self. In my defense, however, it was Jack and Kate and their stupid birthday song that made Phoenix-Talon's Fight Fair shout out so long. I had nothing to do with it whatsoever. Nope. Nothing. Anyways. For the record, before I actually started writing this fic, when I was mentally considering writing a P&P fic instead (despite the fact that there are seven gazillion versions of P&P on this sight – it's just so tempting) and I had this wonderful brilliant plan to stick Jeremy (from the Emma fic) in there randomly (well not completely randomly, as the Elizabeth Bennett character's boss – this is obvious future-grown-up-with-a-job Jeremy). And, due to my usual screwing around with the subplots thing, he was going to get to hook up with the Charlotte Lucas character (this being of course after she divorced Mr. Collin's sorry ass). Thus Jeremy attains his romantic bliss. However, I've been thinking about this really hard and just don't think there's time or women enough in this fic for Johnny to find his soul mate. Maybe I'll epilogue him some true love and happiness. As far as Jess goes, I plan to develop her more somewhat soonish. I'm trying really hard not to let anyone of the Mansfield gang get off with being a completely flat character. Thus some emotional depth will be required of Jess. Not a whole lot, but a little. She will, at least, be genuinely wounded when Scott starts off on his little Kate fling. I also have less ambitious plans for Manda, but indeed plans, and they are for much, much later on. The only character I haven't completely fixed yet is Rachel. For instance, does she ever sincerely like slash possibly love Adrien, or is she simply evil incarnate? Any thoughts on this subject will be much appreciated. PS. now go write more On Thin Ice (which, to any random person who is reading this, is one rockin' S&S modernization – go read and review, now!) I don't know what I'm more anxious for – more Mason or more Caleb.


	9. Kate: Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 9  
****Calm Before the Storm**

_**Kate**_

Johnny set the chair he'd been dragging down in the hall outside of the library—on the side of the doorway where it was obscured when the door was open. He pointed to the chair. "You sit there," he commanded, particularly struck by his clever ingenuity.

I protested. "Absolutely not! It's so wrong," I said quietly, but with adequate force.

"Kate," Johnny was equally hushed, but at the same time almost stern for Johnny. "It's very important that you hear this conversation."

I shook my head. Johnny narrowed his eyes. "I blame your ridiculous moral stipulations on Adrien. However, temptation will overcome," Johnny concluded. With that, he marched into the library where Rachel Harrington was sitting, alone and unsuspecting.

I made a move to vacate the premises. But temptation, it turned out, was something I wasn't adequately equipped to deal with at the moment. And I fell, as instructed, into Johnny's chair. I grabbed a magazine from the table beside me and set it open in my lap, in case anyone else decided to wander through this part of the house.

Inside, Johnny began abruptly: "What's your game?"

And Rachel floundered briefly: "My—I mean—_what_?"

But from there the conversation had a fascinating flow, and was possibly the most open interchange in this whole sordid history. See for yourself.

"Your game. Adrien," Johnny clarified.

"I think that would be rather obvious," Rachel replied, thoroughly recovered now. Her tone wasn't at all dismissive.

"Yes. Well, obviously you want a rich husband."

"There's nothing inherently wrong with that."

"Oh no, absolutely," Johnny agreed. "Though I doubt Adrien himself shares those sentiments."

"Oh, he doesn't." She was bordering on flippant now. Johnny must have given her a look, because she added, "Don't get me wrong, John Mansfield. I do want to like my husband."

"You mean that you like Adrien. I don't see what the two of you could possibly have in common."

"Nothing," Rachel said. "But you know it as well as I do—you can't help but like Adrien. He deserves it so much. Or maybe appreciate is a better word. You can't help but appreciate him."

"I'll allow it," Johnny said. "But since we're on the subject, what about Adrien? What kind of a deal is he getting out of this?"

"He gets to think he's in love with me, and vice versa." Again, a significant look must have been exchanged, because Rachel felt a need to further defend her position. "Look Johnny, I've been wonderful to him. And I have every intention to keep on being wonderful to him, at one extent or another, after we're married. He'll be happy."

"More or less," Johnny said, with obvious skepticism.

At this point, I was startled away from eavesdropping by the sound of footsteps tapping down the hallway. I quickly looked down at the article in my lap as the person approached. It was Scott Harrington.

For Johnny and Manda and even for Adrien, Scott has become something of a joke. They don't remember him; they only remember a caricature of what he was. But for me he's still vivid—flesh and blood and in all his glory that summer. No matter how deliriously happy I am with the way thing are now—and I am deliriously happy—I am never without regret, and that is Scott's fault. I know it couldn't have worked out with both Adrien and Scott. That would have been impossible. But it's like that Robert Front poem, you know, the two-roads-diverged-in-a-yellow-wood poem. The back of my mind will always wonder what my other road would have been like. I think I could have saved Scott.

"What are you reading?" Scott asked. Up till now we'd had a few paltry exchanges, but nothing substantial. I like to think that this episode in the hall was the first time that Scott and I really actually met.

"Um," I stuttered, flipping to the front of the magazine to see what I _was _reading. "_Consumer Reports_," I finished limply.

Scott gave me a strange look and opened his mouth to reply. He didn't get to though. Rachel's voice carried from the library.

"Well of course not. You're too Team Kate to be rooting for me."

And Johnny replied, "Kate? It has nothing to do with Kate. I've actually recently take up position on team Adrien."

I bit my lip as realization slowly dawned across Scott's face. "You're double-teaming my sister," he said, with a strange sort of awe.

"I'm reading _Consumer Reports_," I said nervously, realizing how weak of a defense that was.

Scott let out a sound somewhere in between a cough and a laugh. It seemed to express a mixture of surprise and amusement. There obviously wasn't a point in pressing the Consumer Reports thing.

"We have questions about her intentions," I told him.

Scott had overcome his shock by now, and he was grinning. I took that as a good sign. "Legitimate question, I'm sure," he said.

"Adrien takes care of us, you know. The least we can do is return the favor," I continued bravely.

Scott nodded with mock solemnity. "I'll leave you to it then," he said, and continued down the hall. I thought I knew where he was going.

A moment later, Johnny was strolling out of the library. Upon seeing me, he laughed, pulled me to my feet, and began pushing me down the hallway in front of him. "I knew you'd be there," he said matter-of-factly. "Temptation is a very powerful thing.

I made a noncommittal grunt and allowed him to continue, because I wanted to hear his analysis of his conversation with Rachel. "So she's not entirely heartless. I mean, she certainly doesn't love him or anything. But she likes him well enough, and that's something."

"And they'll be happy," I added hopefully.

"Well they can hardly be happy for ever with an arrangement like that, but I'm sure they'll both learn to live with the underlying level of discontent." I frowned and Johnny added, "You know, sitting back and watching Rachel do her thing is hardly going to win you your man, Kate Pierson. You have to fight back."

I knew that. But I told him I didn't know how to fight back. Johnny promised to coach me. Then he laughed maniacally and informed me that he'd just managed to finally trick me into admitting to actually want Adrien. I glowered, but didn't deny it. It was getting to the point, at that point, where denial would've been ridiculous.

We wandered down to the basement and settled onto the couch. Johnny turned on Fox News, merely for the purpose of offering me a hilariously snide running commentary about the foolishness of Bush and conservatives in general. I stretched out and laid my legs across his lap, and that's where we were when Adrien found us.

"I need to talk to you," Adrien said.

I looked at Adrien, and then at Johnny, and then at Adrien again. "Me or him?" I asked, point to his brother.

Adrien appeared to consider, and then he shrugged. "Whatever. Both." He paused to make a circling gesturing with his hands that encompassed both Johnny and I. "The packaged deal," he finished. I gingerly removed my legs from Johnny's lap and pulled them under me Indian-style, while Adrien sat down on a chair across from us.

He spoke primarily to me, despite the packaged deal remark. "Jess and Scott," he said.

I suddenly got that anxious feeling in my stomach that you get when you're nervous, or when you feel like something terrible is about to happen. I'd been figuring I would eventually have to hint at the Jess and Scott thing to Adrien. But not being sure how to approach the subject, I'd been avoiding it. However, it looked like Adrien had finally figured some things out for himself.

"How long has that been going on?" he asked incredulously. He seemed more struck by his staggering blindness than by the indiscretion itself. Johnny, instead of politely acting like he wasn't there, let out a sharp laugh while he continued to fix his eyes on the TV screen. Adrien's face fell momentarily and he glanced towards his brother. But then he turned back to me and waited for the answer to his question.

"Pretty much since the Harringtons showed up," I admitted, knowing that the next question would be why hadn't I told him? I didn't have a good answer for that.

But Adrien only nodded, gallantly refraining from steering his frustration towards me. He sat back in the chair and crossed his arms, appearing to be thinking things over. He finally concluded his thought process with this regretful pronouncement. "I am such an asshole," he sighed.

While it didn't seem so bad to call yourself an asshole, Johnny and I were both marginally surprised that Adrien would call anyone an asshole at all. I looked at Johnny, who looked at me then baited, "Somebody's a bad influence on you, little brother. And I don't think it's been Beautiful here."

Adrien's eyebrows rose in an expression that seemed to ask, "Why did I willingly agree to let you be a part of this conversation?" But he wisely refrained from voicing the question, thus saving himself from further sarcasm. He turned back to me

"I suppose I'll have to address this," he stated. He wasn't complaining. He was just making sure that I agreed. I nodded. It did seem like something needed to be addressed. Jess hadn't shown any signs, after all, of intending to break things off with Matthew Wright.

Johnny also offered his two cents. Putting on a foe accent, he chided, "That's right, old chap. Defend our sister's delicate honor. Unfortunately, I broke you dueling sword the last time this happened, so if will have to be the pistols. Tomorrow. At noon. Kate here will inform Scott of the time and place. If you're lucky, she'll even take a bullet for you.

Adrien blinked and Johnny laughed and then Adrien laughed too. And for the briefest moment, I caught a glimpse of what an amazing thing it would be if the three of us could ever be united, friends, all on the same side. It made me suddenly very sad, because it didn't seem possible that that would ever happen.

But the moment of camaraderie was lost when Jess bounded into the room and said, "Oh, you're all down here. How unlikely." She wrinkled her nose, then continued to Johnny, "Anyway, your boy Yates is here. He's talking to Manda, so you'd better go rescue him from that."

She left the room again and Johnny, grinning mischievously at Adrien and I, followed her out. Johnny had refused to disclose the actual date of his party to anyone, including me. But with Yates here, Adrien and I were both aware that the party was imminent, even at the door.

Contrary to popular belief, Johnny had gone to college, even graduated with a BS in Business Administration, which he subsequently decided not to do anything with. Anyway, during those years of relative usefulness, he'd met and later roomed with Don Yates.

They were still friends—and being that Yates was as vaguely productive as Johnny, Adrien had his suspicions that we were funding his flagrant lifestyle too. But Adrien never mentioned it to anyone but me, especially not to Mr. Mansfield who would've certainly put an end to it. It was if Adrien felt that having somehow failed Johnny as a brother, it was the least he could do to support the pseudo brother Johnny had replaced him with.

I wasn't sure who had failed who.

Adrien rose to his feet, but instead of trailing after his siblings, he crossed over and sat down beside me on the couch. Grabbing the remote, he began flipping through the channels. "And then there were two," he observed.

I bit my lip, suppressing a chuckle behind an only-almost-suppressed smile. "What?" Adrien asked, when he glanced over at me.

"You're funny," I answered.

Adrien laughed. "Not exactly what I was going for. But I'll take it." After another moment he added, "So it looks like the Johnny debacle is happening tonight."

"Looks like it," I agreed.

"Well then." Adrien gave up on the television and turned it off. He looked at me. "Let's get out of here."

Despite how much I liked the sound of that, I still eyed him skeptically. "You sure that's the wisest thing to do? Leaving the house to Johnny's devices? With no supervision at all?"

"He's twenty-four. He shouldn't need supervision," Adrien answered. "Besides, I don't really care right now. We never get a moments peace. I've barely talked to you for weeks. We need some Kate time."

And that was an offer I could hardly refuse.

But Rachel Harrington had different ideas.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Disclaimer: Johnny's political views are not necessarily the political views of the author. I don't own "The Road Not Taken" by Robert Frost. **

**That said: I'm sorry if this chapter seemed filler-ish to ya'll. It wasn't one I had planed. It just came to me. And at any rate, I think some marginally important progress was made: Rachel was further developed. Kate and Scott had there first official moment. And Adrien finally realized that Jess and Scott have been getting it on (Go Adrien!). Also, the chapter prolonged the time that Johnny Mansfield is with us, and you should all thank me for that (I've given up even trying to make you all like Adrien better. But I would like to point out that Johnny DOES have some serious character flaws: irresponsibility chief among them, and also he is way too hard on Adrien. I realize that you will all continue to love him despite this). The party will be next chapter however, and _everyone _will be in attendance. But I have NO idea who I want to write it: Adrien, Kate, or Scott. So any suggestions or even simply requests are welcome! In fact, I'm asking for them. Request! Suggestions! Review! Yay!**

**Huntress of the Stars: **Lol. Well, at least since it's a Jane Austen book you know it ends happily (well, for _some _of the characters).

**schokolade** I love you for feeling sympathy for Adrien. I'm not evoking much of that. Also, I love you for reading the Shakespeare fic. I know it wasn't my greatest work. I actually started writing it way before I even posted it, and I got to the point where I just wanted to finish the damn thing, which is why the chapters kept getting shorter. Heh.

**lee tea: **It was Jill's idea for Johnny to call Kate beautiful, so you have her to thank for that :o) Kate and Adrien will be teaming back up soon, and it will get Rachel very worried….

**fyre-anjel: **Lol. Everyone has it in for Adrien. I think I might even have it in for him a little. There's just something so fun about making him suffer. But it's okay, cuz it'll all work out for him in the end.

**slam a revolving door: **Oh well. Secretly, I like Johnny better too. But don't tell anyone. Cuz I'm trying to get you all to root for Team Adrien!

**Rhapsody's Song: **Sometimes, I don't have the slightest idea what's going to happen next either. Like this chapter for instance. And the next one. I know that's encouraging :o)

**NotraDamegirlie: **Don't worry, I love you. I know, I know. Rachel has been way underdeveloped. But I really intend to work on her in the next few chapters, even starting her a little with her conversation with Johnny. It's hard because everyone's view of Rachel is so different: Kate's and Scott's and Adrien's. Actually, I wasn't sure Yates was going to make an appearance (he is so barely there even in the book). But since you mentioned him, here he is!

**BreezyGirl: **Yay! Somebody was feeling Adrien! I'm glad you liked the toenails line. I was particularly fond of that myself.

**Ubi gaius: **Yes, Adrien has feelings after all. Johnny surely does affect everyone, doesn't he? Love the boy.

**BeyondtheSea: **Thank you, I feel comforted. Lol. Yeah, maybe I should just keep reiterated that Adrien is hot.

**Jill: **Rachel and I are gradually coming to terms. Now I know her and Johnny's conversation laid the foundation for possible future intimacy, but don't get you hopes up just yet missy! I've been really thinking about this and I just don't see how it can work between them. First of all Johnny is too Team Kate (as Rachel so kindly pointed out for us) to concerned himself at all with Rachel. I really think he just sees himself as above all of it, because if he does want Rachel he really ought to just claim his territory right now and make this whole story never happen. Also, if Rachel really liked Johnny she could hardly make her infamous well-if-Johnny-kicks-off-at-least-you-get-his-inheritance quote to Adrien, which is precisely what rockets Adrien into his I-can't-believe-your-such-a-bitch rant and subsequent realization of his true amorous feeling for Kate. Actually, I've discovered I have a real problem, and that is that I really don't think that this story should end happily. For anyone. I think that no one should get anyone. But that can't happen because Jane Austen would have a fit. Also reviewers would have a fit. I think I'm just having a bitter moment. I'll get over it. Hey, so Adrien finally got a clue. What did you think of that? You've been mentioning his denseness. And hey, if there's an Adrien-Scott confrontation, who's perspective do you think would be better? Oh, and back to romantic writing abilities, I'll have you know that some people were all "it could've been more romantic" when Becka and Christian finally got their hook up. So you know, obviously I do struggle. And I forgot to talk about your wonderfully hilarious Fight Fair review when I was reviewing On Thin Ice, but I'll tackle that one when I get the next FF chapter done (which is entitled "All Bets Off" and that's as far as I've gotten as of now). For now just know that it was wonderful. And speaking of On Thin Ice, write more now! I need my Caleb fix!


	10. Kate, Scott, Adrien: The Party

**Chapter 10  
I Can't Let It Bother Me**

_**Kate**_

"Please don't tell me you two are skipping town," Rachel scolded, as she shut the door to my attic sanctuary behind her. Adrien and I had migrated here from the basement a half an hour ago and were now preparing for our departure.

"Yes. We are," Adrien said from his position on my bed, where he'd been talking to me as I went through the labors of putting on mascara and straightening my hair. (Adrien had not actually asked me what I was doing this for, but I'd felt the need to explain anyway and told him if I was going to leave the house I was going to look decent.)

"Well, I'm not sure I'm okay with that," Rachel said. Instead of crossing the room to Adrien, she positioned herself on a chair and continued. "First of all, I wasn't invited." She paused after the joke, as if to see if she would be invited now. But when neither Adrien nor I jumped at the opportunity, she gracefully moved on as if she hadn't been expecting it in the first place.

"More importantly, I can't believe you two are leaving me here to play deputy all by myself."

I ran the straightening iron over a section of my hair and watched Adrien through the mirror. He wasn't moved yet, but I could see him struggling with Rachel's accusations and it struck me that Rachel really knew how work him. He said, shrugging, "I wasn't expecting you to play anything. I thought you could use a little party."

Rachel leaned back in her chair and thought then, while Adrien watched her and I watched him. "Yes, I could," Rachel finally admitted, looking at Adrien and then looking at me. "But I do think somebody needs to keep Johnny and the other one—Don, right?—under control. If I'm the only one of us here…" she trailed off, then laughed at herself. "Yeah. I'll just be freaking out the whole time."

Adrien looked at me through the mirror and our vision connected. His eyes were beseeching and he mouthed, "I'm sorry," and I knew what he was going to do. But I also knew that what he was going to do wasn't what he wanted to do, and it was enough that he would have rather been with me. It was enough for now. I nodded to let him know it was okay.

"Oh my God," Rachel said after our silent interchange. "I am such a bitch. You guys should totally go. You're responsible all the time. It's only fair that it should be my turn. It will give me a chance to reform myself."

"Too late," Adrien told her. "You're stuck with us now."

"And by us he means me, him, _and _his conscience," I interjected, breaking from my usual position as silent observer. Like Johnny said, you've got to fight back.

"I guess you'll have to reform me then," Rachel said. She was not including me in that you. Adrien laughed. I checked my reflection and decided that that was enough fighting for now. I said I was going to go find Johnny and Yates.

"Wait, Katie! I want to talk to you," Rachel said as I was leaving the room. She followed me out, leaving Adrien on his own to consider his impending destiny.

We started down the stairs. Once we were safely out of hearing range, Rachel said, "I know Johnny talked to you. About talking to me."

Which implied that she didn't know I had, in fact, been listening. That meant Scott had kept things to himself—interesting, but not particularly relevant at the moment. I continued wordlessly down the stairs.

"Kate," she said. I was surprised by the level of gravity in her tone, and by the fact that she'd called me Kate and not Katie. I turned to face her and she continued, "I want us to understand each other."

"What do I need to understand?" I asked, because I didn't feel it particularly necessary that she understand me.

Rachel pulled her hair back with one hand and then let go and allowed it to fall back around her face again. She was stalling, deciding how to start. Finally she said, "I know that Adrien is your sort of big brother. And I know you're protective. And I know that you have every right to doubt my motives. But I do like him. I want him to be just as happy as everyone else wants him to be." Her eyes were boring holes into mine. She believed everything that she was saying, and she was looking for a sign that I believed it too.

She began again, more quietly—almost apologetically this time, "I think that it's going to happen—Adrien and me, I mean. And I would like for you and I to be friends. I know that's not going to happen now, probably not any time soon. But eventually at least. I do like you, Kate."

When I think about Rachel I think about this conversation we had and then I almost feel sorry for her. She really did want to win me over, and she really didn't think what she was doing was all that bad. I don't know. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe things could have been different if Adrien had been just my sort-of-big-brother.

"Okay," I said. I needed time to process all that she's said, so I added, "I really do need to go find Johnny." Rachel nodded and headed back to Adrien. I went downstairs.

Johnny and Don had taken over the basement. Manda was with them too, and though her presence made me a little self-conscious, I wasn't self-conscious enough not to talk to Johnny while I still had the chance.

"Rachel wants to be my friend," I said, when I entered the room.

"Did you tell her to piss off?" Don asked, with his adorable Ewan McGreggor accent. You couldn't ever quite get over that accent. At least, Manda couldn't seem to get over it. She was swooning as soon as Don said "did."

"Come on, Yates. Would Kate ever tell _anyone _to piss off?" Johnny asked.

"She might tell us to piss off," Don observed.

"Hi Don," I said. I'd always liked Don, mostly just because he was the other member of Johnny's replacement family. I looked at the two off them. "So when does the party start?"

"Soon," Johnny said, with his mischievous grin. "I thought you and Saint Adrien were leaving the premises. What happened there?"

I walked over and slumped down on the couch beside him. "Rachel happened." I didn't even care that I was saying things like this in front of Manda. She was talking to Yates now anyway, and probably wasn't listening. "So I'm here for your party," I added listlessly.

And I was there. And three hours later, the party started.

- - - - - - - - - -

_**Scott**_

By 10:30, the house was so packed it was impossible to find anyone. I'd seen Rachel— exasperatedly looking for the man she'd guilt tripped into attending. I'd seen the new guy, Yates, with the younger sister hanging on him. But I hadn't seen who I wanted to see.

When I moved into the next room, I finally spotted Jess—standing on her own, arms folded protectively over her chest and staring at nothing. I came up behind her and leaned in close. "You look very sexy," I said, low and guttural.

Jess jumped when I spoke and quickly stepped away from me. "Don't address me in public," she snapped, her eyes darting wildly around the room. I look around myself. There didn't seem to be here who would particularly care that she was talking to me. And even if someone would normally care, under the circumstances—blaring music, packed room, lots, yes, _lots_ of drinking—they wouldn't notice. Jess seemed to be the only one who cared then, and I cared a little that she cared but not enough. Instead of leaving her to herself, I offered her my drink.

Jess's arms tightened around her body and she looked at me almost pleadingly. I shouldn't have pushed her. But I was starting to understand something about her that maybe no one else ever had. Underneath the layer of apathy, Jessica Mansfield was the most desperate person I'd ever met. There was something she wanted very badly, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Before I'd showed up, she'd thought the rich husband was the thing. But in the wake of our powerful chemistry, she was realizing that Matthew Wright wasn't her answer after all. He wasn't what she was looking for. And she wasn't sure what to do.

The knowledge was power, and I exercised that power on her now. "What?" I smirked, closing the gap between us again. "Germ freak? Because we've shared saliva before… among other things."

Jess's face tightened and she shook her head. "I'm not drinking," she said. "I do stupid things when I drink." She wouldn't look at me. Jess unquestionably felt the control I had over her, and it made her a little afraid of me. But I was feeling generous, and I decided to leave her on her own. Give her some time to cool off, settle down. The loud room was obviously making her situation seem more threatening than usual.

But before I left her, I leaned in one more time for good measure and said, "Find me later."

"Give me that," Jess demanded, as I began walking away. She grabbed the drink from my hand and headed resolutely in the direction of her fiancé. I stopped to watch her disappear into the crowd, gulping down that drink. I smirked. But whatever smug expression I was wearing quickly dissolved when I turned around.

And locked eyes with Adrien.

The world will never know how Adrien Mansfield figured out what Jess and I were doing. It's not that we hadn't offered him plenty of clues. Blatant, glaring clues. But he hadn't done anything about putting them together for the weeks Jess and I had been going on. Why did he suddenly figure it out now? I always figured that merely Johnny's presence moved Adrien out of his oblivion and into the light. I could be wrong, but that's the best I can come up with anyway.

At any rate, when I looked at Adrien I knew he knew. And—I'll own it—for a second I was scared shitless. Adrien definitely seemed like the defending-his-sisters-flimsy-honor type. I also realized, with him glaring at me, that I actually felt a little ashamed at myself. And I thought that he was probably the only person in the world who could make me feel that.

This was, of course, before I'd had any real experience with Kate.

Anyway, Adrien was coming towards me now and I knew that I had approximately ten seconds to prepare myself for battle. Though I wasn't sure I cared which one of us came out on top. There didn't seem to be much in it for me either way.

"Adrien," I acknowledge him civilly with a curt nod when he made it over to my side of the room.

But Adrien wouldn't play that game. It wasn't, after all, as if Adrien and I had ever been best friends, or really friends at all. And we both knew there was something very particular that needed to be addressed. He said, "It has to stop, Harrington."

I pretended not to know what he meant.

- - - - - - - -

_**Adrien**_

"What has to stop?" Scott asked precociously, as if one or both of us was stupid. I didn't think that that was very funny.

"Look," I said, frowning with my aggravation. My head was buzzing a little and I could feel my blood pumping, but I was determined. "I'm not going to pin it all on you, and I'm not going pin it all on her, because I don't really care who started what. But it has to stop, and you're going to end it."

Scott nodded mutely, apparently done with asking stupid questioned. He actually seemed impressed by my backbone. Impressed and a bit baffled. I was feeling about the same way myself.

"Okay," I said, since he had no further arguments, and turned abruptly on my heels.

I stumbled away from the fray—full of nervous energy, adrenaline still pumping through my system. I covered my mouth with my hand, a gesture that meant nothing beyond that I was significantly rattled.

"Hey Orlando Bloom!" some drunk girl slurred. It took until she was attaching herself to my arm for me to realize that she was talking to me. "Are you a Mansfield?" she panted, cutting off my circulation with her death grip. Her shirt strapped slipped from her shoulder and she almost lost the top completely. I winced, and tried to fend her off.

"No," I lied, as I scanned the crowd. The girl looked disappointed, but didn't loosen her hold on my arm just yet. I spotted Yates, across the room with Manda, and pointed him out to her. "He is," I told the girl. She released me and happily followed the direction of my finger.

Relieved—and guilty, but mostly just relieved—I started off to find Rachel, who was probably looking for me. But I didn't get very far before someone else caught my arm. I turned to find that it was Johnny. But I was just so beyond being surprised.

"You okay, Champ?" he asked, and it wasn't offered with his usual dose of derision. Confused by his concern, I assumed that he must have been referring to the drunk girl. With a shrug, I admitted that I'd sent her to Yates.

Johnny's eyes began to laugh and his mouth curved upwards. "No," he said, the regular hint of irony back in his tone. "I was talking about you and Harrington brandishing your respective testosterones back there." He pointed in the general direction where my confrontation with Scott had taken place, then pocketed his hands and waited for a reply.

Even with the sarcasm, the concern still seemed to be genuine and I wasn't sure what to do with it. So I stared at him, stupidly, for a full minute while Jimmy Eat World blasted in the background. I'm sure I would've come up with something to say eventually. Looking back, this was probably the first moment of goodwill Johnny and I had shared since high school. And I think we could've made some excellent progress had it not been cut short.

But Kate was suddenly upon us, breathless and a little frantic.

"Kate," I said, as my attention shifted from my brother to her. Johnny moved his hand to Kate's back, to claim her, and our moment was lost.

Kate barely took note of our subtle warfare, because there were more important things at hand. "We are all _so _dead," she said. She looked from me to Johnny and then back to me as she explained. "Your father is back."

- - - - - - - - -

**A/N: If the chapter title seems random, that's because I titled in honor of Jimmy Eat World's song "Pain." My theory is that if you listen to the aforementioned song while reading (especially Scott's & Adrien's sections) it will enhance both the chapter and the song. Although, having not actually tried this myself, I can't guarantee anything.**

**Ewan McGreggor has a Welsh accent, in case someone didn't know that.**

**Things To Note (though I'm sure you've already noted them, but it amuses me to make the list so please indulge me :o) ) : Rachel's sincerity, Jess's desperation, Scott's deliberate cruelty, Manda & Yates's proximity, Adrien's bravado, Johnny's concern.**

**slam a revolving door: **Sorry if it was confusing :o( It's generally safe to assume that some time has elapsed between the end of one chapter and the beginning of another, but I'll try to be less abrupt about it from here on out.

**BreezyGirl: **…Well I'm not saying Johnny, Adrien and Kate can't _ever _be friends…. Sigh. I dunno why Rachel is so hard for me. How's she striking you now?

**Huntress of the Stars: **Thanks for the tip ;o) Oops. Yes, happily for some. And I think I'm making it even sadder by developing Scott/Henry more. _Grins sheepishly._

**Lady Susan: **Oh no! Another Johnny/Kate shipper! Just kidding. Glad you like the story though. Hopefully Adrien will grow on you. He's growing on me.

**fyre-anjel: **Party for Kate first, then she leaves. I love the Johnny/Kate friendship too and I'm hoping to pull that through the whole thing, although Johnny will unfortunately have to leave us soon.

**BeyondtheSea: **Par-tay! Well… sort of. I don't know that anybody had much fun :o) Ha ha ha. I added the Orlando Bloom thing in just for you.

**schokolade: **Hurray! Adrien sympathy! Lol. I actually have no idea where I got the title from, but when I saw the opportunity to pop it in there I just did. I'm glad you liked the "I don't know who failed who" line. It was one of my favorites, but that's just because the Johnny-Adrien dynamics is really one of my favorite dynamics right now. Don't you just want them to kiss and make up? Lol. I'm glad you like the foreshadowing and stuff. I actually decided to write this fic in past tense so that I could add all that in there.

**Elwen: **Yay! New reviewer! Glad you like the fic. Mansfield Park is good stuff. It deserves more fanfics then are out there.

**Radiant: **Congratulations! You're officially the 100th reviewer of this story. _Hands cookies. _No worries. I don't expect everyone to be as committed to this fic as I am, lol. Besides, I love you for loving Adrien better than Johnny. :o)

**Rhapsody's Song: **Alas, no Kate time for now. Evil Rachel.

**Jill: **Note the adverbs. I didn't count but I think there are many. I decided, oh screw it Stephen King! I like my adverbs! So what about my OTI review? Huh? Shannon is dying to know what you thought. Also she wants to apologize for everyone else's intrusion, who she's sure royally screwed up what was SUPPOSED to be her crowning review. But on to reviewing _your _review: Aw, awards ceremonies. I miss them. But they just aren't the same without Christian and Jeremy, are they? First of all, I fear I must admit that I lifted the idea for the Hindsighted Mental Monologue-ing from my personal idol Nick Hornby, who uses the technique in "A Long Way Down" (not the extent that I use it, but every 50 pages or so). But since there's that quote about how great artists steal or something like that, I have no guilt. Unfortunately, as Scott pointed out, the world will never know how Adrien caught on to Scott and Rachel, primarily because I just wasn't creative enough to come up with that reason. So I supposed you're welcome to imagine whatever you like. I mean, perhaps Scott was just too involved in his.. ahem.. activities to notice Adrien opening, and quickly shutting, the door. Also, I would like to present Exhibit A: Johnny-Not-Evil-Ledger's VERY GENUINE concern over Adrien's presence of mind as proof that he is NOT EVIL! Heh! Take that! So I decided to do the Scott-Adrien show down through both perspectives, mostly because Adrien doesn't think he's very heroic himself, so I figured he'd seem more valiant if Scott got to write half the confrontation. And finally, so how about those Things To Note? Gaah! What am I going to do now? I can't tell you to go write On Thin Ice. I'm so sad!


	11. Adrien, Scott, Kate: In Johnny's Wake

**Chapter 11  
In Johnny's Wake**

_**Adrien**_

A lot of things happened fast—the kind of fast that made any in-the-moment analysis impossible. Dad followed Kate in, spotted the tree of us, and marched over to our side of the room.

"What is going on here?" he bellowed.

I was blindsided with the usual quagmire of emotions, but there wasn't time to sort through them just then. I knew that I was mad at Johnny, and Rachel, Scott, Jess, Don Bloody Yates. But more than anyone myself—yes, Johnny's party had been something I couldn't have stopped. But I shouldn't have been privy to it. I shouldn't have been there.

I wasn't mad at Kate, who hadn't had anything to do with any of this and who had, up till now, been staked out on the porch. My reflex was to protect her. "Kate had nothing to do with it," I said.

Johnny said, "Neither did Adrien." He had crossed his arms, set his jaw, taken his attack stance there beside me. I had told myself that I would be taking most of the blame for this, and initially I was almost resentful that Johnny wasn't letting me have it.

Mostly, however, I was confused.

The battle commenced between my brother and my father. Dad raged about Johnny's lack of responsibility. Johnny raged about Dad's despotism. I tuned them out and dismally surveyed the room. Rachel caught my eyes. It was the first time I'd really seen her that evening. She was magnificent, of course, and her expression was all apology.

But I was mad, and I coldly turned away.

"Kate," I said quietly. She was still standing beside me, looking increasing wearied as Johnny and Dad grew increasingly louder. "Help me start clearing people out."

Kate knew that I really just needed to distance myself from World War III, before someone asked me to take sides. She nodded, and we got to work.

Rachel was still watching me and quickly caught on to what we were doing now. She wordlessly started helping heard people out of the door and back to their vehicles. Yates and Manda and even Scott pitched in, and between the six of us we had the place empty by the time Dad go to his obligatory threat to cut Johnny completely out of his life.

"That would be a relief," Johnny snarled, and then he stomped out of the room. Dad glared briefly at the rest of us, then left in the other direction. We had all heard this argument before, all of us except for the Harringtons. Many times.

Kate looked at Yates. "You or me?" she asked. She meant: which one of them was going to go after Johnny?

I had a sudden impulse. "Me," I said, and before either of them had the chance to tell me that was probably not a good idea, I left.

Johnny was in the kitchen, toasting a bagel and generally looking as though the entire evening hadn't just happened. Johnny always had the amazing ability to be all fire one moment and completely calm the next. Still has that ability, and it still hasn't ceased to confound me.

He glanced around to see that it was me. Then he turned back to the toaster and said, "So. Using a four star rating system, how would you rank tonight's performance?"

I shook my head, but decided to play the game. "Two point five," I said. "It's getting a little predictable."

"Huh," Johnny said good-naturedly. "Well thank you for the constructive criticism. I'll remember to switch things up next time."

I watched him pop the bagel up and spread his cream cheese over it. His back was facing me. "So I guess you're as good as gone," I said.

Johnny nodded. Spreading that cream cheese was apparently an art, because he was still working at it. The silence was very loud. I could help suggesting it. "It would be switching things up if you actually stuck around," I said.

Johnny finally swung around to face me. "Sorry, little brother. Can't do that," he said. He bit not his bagel, chewed, and swallowed. Then he added, "It's a self-preservation thing."

"Isn't everything?" I sighed.

It had been an offhanded comment, and I wasn't aware that I'd hit upon anything particularly noteworthy. But Johnny seemed to think that I had. He nodded grimly, like we both understood something very important. "Yes," he said. "Everything is."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Scott**_

After we'd cleared everyone out—and after Johnny had quit yelling at Daddy Warbucks, which I must say was damn good entertainment—Rachel and I went back to the apartment, and I went into my room to wait.

Two hours later Jess opened the door, slipped inside, and quietly closed it behind her. I could tell just looking at her she hadn't wanted to come. But here she was anyway. I set down the book I had been reading to pass the time, and crossed my hands behind my head. I wanted to see where she was going with this.

Jess crossed her arms over her chest. The gesture was defensive and protective. She chewed on her bottom lip for minute, and then she said, "So I was a bitch at the party tonight. Sorry about that." She spit the apology out so harshly that it almost wasn't an apology anymore. But I still didn't like it. It made it seem like I owed her something.

I didn't like feeling obligated. It made me meaner. I think that if she hadn't apologized, I wouldn't have been so brutal with Jess. I would have let her down easy. But who knows. Maybe that's just something I like to tell myself now.

At any rate, I was brutal. I let her cross the room and sit down on the bed beside me. I let her turn her body towards me and pull off her coat. I let her lean in to kiss me. Then I said indifferently, "You're brother knows, by the way."

She leaned back and wrinkled her nose, "What's Johnny going to care?" she asked, and leaned in again. This time I let her kiss me. I kissed her back. I let my hands slip under her shirt, but when she started to unbutton mine I pushed away from her again. I stood up, and walked over to my closet.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked.

It was particular stroke of brilliance that I'd just remembered she'd left a sweater here. I pulled it out of the closet and turned around, tossing the sweater onto the bed beside her. Jess looked at the sweater and looked at me. "You are so not breaking up with me," she said.

"Breaking up?" I laughed. "There's nothing to break up, Jess. There's nothing. This is _nothing_."

I expected her to argue, but she didn't. Jess just sat there and stared at me, her face pale, more fragile than I'd ever seen her.

"It's over," I added, pushing the knife a little deeper.

Her expression finally began to harden, which made me feel better about both of us. "I thought you said it was nothing," she snapped.

She had a point, but I waved her off. "Then nothing is over," I said dismissively. Jess expression was unreadable now. She swung off the bed, grabbed her jacket and headed for my bedroom door. I stopped her with a sentence. "Besides I didn't mean Johnny," I said. "I meant Adrien. Adrien knows."

She halted, then slowly turned back around. "So 'nothing' is ending because Adrien found out?" she asked.

I shrugged, because it was basically true. She stood there and regarded me. I knew what she was trying to figure out. She wanted to know if breaking it off because of Adrien was something I was doing for her, or something I was doing for me. But I didn't give her any clues. I was going to make her ask.

Of course, Jess was smarter than that. After she studied me for a while, she simply said, "You're all about you, aren't you?"

For the first time during our conversation, I felt a wave of sympathy for Jess. She was in over her head with me, and she knew it. This is the one part of that night that I can be proud of. That I tried, at the end, to make things easier for her.

"I am," I said. "So you'd better get out now, while you can."

Her face morphed into that familiar mask of indifference and she shrugged. "Get out of what?" she asked. "Like you said, it's nothing."

And then she was gone.

Gone, gone, gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Kate**_

"Kate!" someone hissed.

I woke up with a strange sense of déjà vu, but this time I was quicker to realize that it was Johnny leaning over my bed again. I sat up. Johnny dangled my glasses in front of me. I took them, put them on, and the room came into focus.

"What time is it?" I asked, not that it really mattered.

"Three thirty," Johnny said. I pulled my legs up Indian-style and he sat down on the end of my bed.

"I take it you're leaving," I said.

"Damn straight," Johnny answered. I made a noncommittal grunt and started fiddling with the edge of my bedspread. Johnny watched me.

"You talk to Adrien?" I asked.

He nodded. "Briefly, but congenially. We're ending on a surprisingly good note."

"Good."

Johnny continued to watch me. Suddenly he said, "Kate, you've got to get out of here." His tone was very serious, especially for Johnny. Almost reverent.

But where was I supposed to go? I laughed and said lightly, "Yes. Because I've got all these options."

It was intended as a joke. But Johnny replied, "You could hang out with me for a while. I do have an air mattress." And then it wasn't a joke anymore. Johnny was telling me, as kindly as he could, that he didn't think it was ever going to happen with Adrien, and so I'd might as well cut my losses and get out now. For a moment I believed he was right. I rose out of bed and crossed the room to my dresser, as if to start packing.

I suppose I could've gone and it would have been okay. It wasn't my Plan A, but it was a pretty good Plan B. Johnny would've taken care of me. Don and I got along alright. But leaving with Johnny would've been officially closing the door on Adrien. I realized when I got to the dresser that I wasn't ready to do that. Not yet. I turned around.

"I need to stick out the summer," I said.

Johnny nodded sadly, but like he understood. He finished my thought. "Or else you'll always be wondering what if you had."

I smiled, because I suddenly felt like crying and I didn't want to do that. "But don't get rid of that air mattress, okay? I might need it someday."

Johnny got up and came to me. He kissed my forehead and then he said, "Come on. You've got to come see us off."

I pulled on a sweatshirt and followed him out to the driveway. Yates was already there. So was the car. "Don, you just got here. Leaving so soon?" I joked, as I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"As soon as this one finishes putting his crap in the trunk," Yates answered, pointing to Johnny and then to baggage lying beside the car.

"What? You mean you sole purpose for existing _isn't _to be my personal slave?" Johnny asked.

"No. Apparently it's to be your personal getaway driver."

"Excellent point," Johnny conceded.

I shook my head at both of them. "So I take it the fair lady won't be joining us," Yates said, observing my attire and lack of luggage.

I shook my head again and Johnny grunted, "Nope." He had begun trying to find a way to fit all of his stuff into his trunk. "The fair lady still has it bad for my little brother."

"Adrien gets all the women," Yates quipped.

"When you're both _so_ much more appealing. Just doesn't add up, does it?" I teased. Johnny grunted again. Yates seized the opportunity to pull me aside for "a little chat."

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

I didn't know where he was going with this. "I don't know," I said carefully. I wasn't sure that I wanted to hear what he wanted to tell me. Secrets were burdens, and burdens were something I didn't need any more of right now. "Maybe let's not find out."

He ignored the protest. "Tell Manda I'm sorry," he said.

"That's not a secret. That's a message," I said, because now I wanted a little more than that. I narrowed my eyes. "What are you sorry for anyway? What have you done?"

He raised his eyebrows, then spun around and marched back over to the car. "I hope you know you've just committed yourself to a life of harassment!" I said, tailing after him. "Because I will continue to harass you via email until you tell me the whole story!"

"What is she yelling about?" Johnny asked Yates, as he had heard only the tail-end of our conversation.

"Who knows," Yates shrugged. "Crazy bitch."

"Hey," Johnny said, "Watch who you call a bitch, or I'll have Adrien cancel your credit card." He slammed the trunk shut and added, "Well, that's it. We'd better take off before the good brother wakes up."

I hugged them both. "You two take care of yourselves," I said.

"And you take care of Adrien," Johnny said. "Lord knows the kid can't take care of himself."

I said that I would, hugged Johnny one more time, and made him swear to communicate with me on a regular basis. Then they got in their car and left.

I went back to my room, but I couldn't sleep. So I lay in bed until the clock said 5:45 and then I padded down to the kitchen.

Adrien was up. He took one look at me and read the situation. "Johnny left," he said. I nodded and blinked back the tears that were rapidly resurfacing. I was suddenly felt particularly abandoned. Johnny left. Johnny left me.

Adrien quickly closed the gap between us and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head in his chest and finally let a few of those tears silently fall. "You're going to be okay, Kate," Adrien said. His voice was close to my ear.

"Am I?" I asked.

Adrien kissed the top of my head, and let me go so that he could look me in the eyes. "Yes," he said. "You are."

I still wasn't sure, so I made him promise.

-- - - - - - - -

**A/N: Review!**

**Huntress of the Stars: **I just re-watched the movie myself and I know what you mean. Henry is actually a lot more sincere in the movie than he is in the book. I even start shipping Henry/Fanny a little when I'm watching the movie, lol.

**Radiant: **Sorry! I've turned into a terrible updater. I'm going to try to get the next chapter up with relative timeliness, really I am. Lol. The reason I picked the name Christian way back when was because I've been in love with the name ever since the _Moulin Rouge _(Mmm. Ewan McGreggor). Adrien was kind of random. I'm glad you like them despite their names :o)

**fyre-angel: **Yeah, he does get sick. I'm going to try to keep Johnny and Kate going strong through emails, etc., even though he had to leave. But he'll be back eventually

**shokolade: **I'm so excited that you're feeling the Adrien-Johnny relationship. Those dynamics are some of my favorites in the story. I'm like itching to start writing the Kate-Scott stuff, but it'll be a couple more chapters before they happen. I'd love you to read the Lost fics, but I don't want you to feel like you have to (but there are loverly review-a-thons, courtesy of Jill). I don't know how much they'll make sense without watching the show… Jill read them without watching the show and I guess she got them alright. Either way, I love you! Thanks for reviewing!

**BreezyGirl: **It's going to be _forever. _Lol. At least for Adrien, but we all know he's kind of dense. Poor clueless Adrien.

**NotreDamegirlie: **No worries. You might be right about the party. I included a line or two in this chapter of Adrien's angst over the party ("I shouldn't have been there." yadda, yadda) And there will be more on that in the Chapter 12. Look for more Manda development in Chapter 13. Unfortunately Yates just left with Johnny, but eventually I would like to develop him too. Haish! I feel like I've committed myself to developing too many characters in this story! Lol.

**ubi gaius: **Glad that Adrien is growing on you. He seems to be growing on everyone… kind of like mold.

**BeyondtheSea: **No worries. I know how hectic goes. :o)

**Jill: **What is this—my review of your review of my review of your review? Something like that. You figure it out. Anyway, on with the requisite Ranny debate! JediJeremy: "Would we stop with all the hooks up! If you recall, coupledum leads to nothing more that "broken hearts and fatherless babies."" Becka: "Are the quotation marks _really _necessary when you're quoting yourself?" Shannon: "Now children, let's Play Nice." Christian: "Oh, now please don't go telling her about Embracing Humanity Through Lesbianism. What worked for you isn't necessarily right for everyone." Sawyer: "Did somebody say Embracing Humanity Through Lesbianism?" Shannon: "For the last time: THERE WILL BE NO MUD WRESTLING!" Anyways, the point is that Johnny Ledger has still (musical notes) …got a lot of leaving left to do… (more musical notes – yeah, it's a country song. You probably don't know it.) I've talked it over with him, and he's just not ready to settle down. Besides, Johnny is not going to be miserable! He gets to reconcile with Adrien. Come on, brotherly love! It'll be like when Seth and Ryan were reunited in the season premier of season two (Hey, you talk about Dawson's Creek, I'm allowed to insert random O.C. comparisons) And everyone will be so happy that Johnny is _alive _that they won't even think to yell at me for not giving him a woman. Mwahahaha! It's all part of my evil plan. And furthermore, I really see the Harringtons (both of them) as sort of a force that drifted into the Mansfield's lives, screwed everything around, and then drifted back out again. I don't see them (either of them) as a lasting presence. Anyway, all I'll promise for now is that Johnny and Rachel will have another conversation when Johnny returns for Kate's birthday (gaah! giving away not-very-pivotal plot developments! Oh well) I'm actually much closer to embracing the Shawnon than I am to embracing the Ranny. Not that I'm saying I'm entirely read to jump on board with that one yet either, but I'm closer. All that said, let's talk about Johnny and Adrien in this chapter. I rather enjoyed writing that scene, so I have to thank you for making me. I actually think that self-preservation is something of a theme in Mansfield Park. Everybody just doing what they can to come out with the least damage to themselves possible. As for Yates, his accent is a little trick I like to call Cementing The Reviews Love Without Actually Having to Develop Him. No seriously, I was writing that last chapter and suddenly I was like, "Hey! If I give Yates a hot accent, everyone will love him instantly and I won't have to work so hard to win them over to him." I'm so lazy. It's terrible. And I hope you don't mind, but I'm borrowing an idea of yours (from the Caleb/Phoenix/Mason triangle) for the Adrien/Kate/Rachel triangle and making it more of a tug-of-war between Kate and Rachel than it is in the book. A lot more flip-flopping from good ol' Adrien and all that good stuff. Shannon is still thinking about what songs she would like, but I'm sure she'll let you know when she figures it out.

**Cookies to everyone else: embracing, slam a revolving door, Elwen, HolmesIsMyHomie. You're all wonderful.**


	12. Adrien: More Aftermath

**Chapter 12  
More Aftermath**

_**Adrien**_

I wasn't exactly avoiding Rachel, not in the strictest sense of the word. Avoiding implied much more drastic measures than I'd been implementing—for instance, that I'd pulled a Johnny and simply driven off into oblivion. Of course I hadn't done that. I was still here. I was still conversing with her, congenially if not intimately, on a regular basis. So I wasn't avoiding. I was being slightly evasive, perhaps even a little passive aggressive. But avoiding was an overstatement.

And yet avoiding is what I expected to get accused of when Rachel finally cornered me in the library.

She walked in silently and sat down on the chair across from me, pulling her legs up and sitting on them. I looked up from the book I wasn't reading, and she looked at me, and I looked at her. I waited for the inevitable, "You've been avoiding me," and I intended to be annoyed by it.

But when Rachel finally spoke, she only said, "You aren't sure anymore. I get it."

I knew exactly what she meant and she was exactly right. I _wasn't _sure anymore about Rachel Harrington, although I couldn't say precisely why not.

It had partly to do with the party. Her eager involvement, masked as it was by a possibly fabricated desire to keep Johnny under control, had offended me a little even before Dad had showed up, and even more afterwards.

And it had partly to do with Johnny. His comments—most notably, "I let you keep your girlfriend"—had stuck, and I was still trying to sort through which ones I would hold as truths, and which ones I would write off as simply Johnny being Johnny. It was naïve to assume that all of my brother's comments were prompted by a pure heart and motives. And yet, there was a part of me that trusted him more than it trusted Rachel.

And it had partly to do with Kate, but I was very far from realizing that at the time.

Right then, I was struck by Rachel's directness and by her perception, and I could feel myself being pulled back towards her. My relationship with Rachel that summer was not as entirely ridiculous and grossly superficial as I sometimes remember it. Looking back, I tend to trivialize Rachel and why I was attracted to her. Ultimately, it was because of moments like this. She was so often utterly surprising, and it fascinated me and it drew me in.

"I'm sorry," I told her, reluctant to give back in to her magnetism completely just yet, "but I'm not."

Rachel laughed. "Adrien," she said. "You're always apologizing. It's not you're fault if you aren't sure anymore. It's probably mine if it's anyone's, but it's certainly not yours, so there's no use in you being sorry about it."

"Maybe," I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Besides, she said, her eyes sparkling and her lips curving upwards slightly. "Who says I'm sure about you?"

She was good, Rachel was good. The fact that Rachel could be similarly unsure bout me was one that had never yet occurred to me. And despite the fact that I was vacillating myself, it was a bit of a blow. Beyond that, the statement had two important effects on. First, I immediately stopped concentrating on all the things that made me doubt Rachel and instead left me wonder what was making her doubt me. And second, it was already making me doubt her less. Her uncertainty made her genuine.

While I was still processing, Rachel continued cheerfully, "We're still friends anyway. And besides that, the only way either of us is going to get sure, either way, is by spending time with each other. So you can't stop talking to me."

"I haven't stopped talking to you," I said. It seemed like such a legitimate point, such an honest appeal. I only realized much latter that Rachel was merely confident in herself, in her ability to win me back over given the chance.

Rachel laughed. "You know what I mean," she said, rolling her eyes.

I smiled, and we were finally comrades again. But just as we regained our mutual attraction, Jess interrupted us.

My sister looked at Rachel, and then at me, and then she said to Rachel, "I need my brother." It was almost a nice way for Jess to tell Rachel to leave. Almost. But when she called me _her _brother she sounded so possessive and protective—as if she was saying whatever claim Rachel thought she had on me was illegitimate, and Jess had no intention of respecting it.

But Rachel graciously yielded the floor, throwing one last, "I _will _see you around then," over her shoulder at me as she left.

"You don't like her? I asked Jess, once Rachel was gone. I didn't know why I was asking. It wasn't exactly that I didn't respect her opinion. We'd just long since realized that we clearly did not value the same things, and so it was best just to keep our opinions of each other's lives to ourselves. But I was I was so short on conviction when it came to Rachel right now, I suddenly found myself eager to hear what Jess thought of her.

"Rachel?" Jess asked, and shrugged. "Whatever, she's fine." She traveled to the seat Rachel and vacated and sat down properly across from me. She averted her eyes. I kept quiet—I felt she was thinking something else about the subject and I wanted to see if she'd say it. Finally she returned to me and asked, "If you married her, what exactly would that make me and Scott?" After she said that, she looked at me directly again and pressed her lips together in a hard line. In that moment, many things passed between us—that she knew I knew, that it was over between them, and strangest of all, that she wasn't sorry anyway.

I was beginning to wonder whether I shouldn't have just left things alone. Not knowing what to say, I answered her spoken question. "You would be obscurely related," I told her.

Jess nodded, hardening again, and started on a slightly different subject. "I know what you think of Matthew," she said matter-of-factly.

The truth was, I hadn't thought anything about Jess's fiancé in a long time, and that's what I told her. "I don't actually really _think _about him."

"Exactly," jess said. She crossed her legs and leaned forward a little. Her manner was so composed. I suddenly thought that I understood her.

"You don't want to marry him," I said, not as a question.

She smiled, but the look was enigmatic and didn't confirm my theory. She swung back to our other topic of conversation and said, "I was only engaged, Adrien, and barely even that. If I had been married, I wouldn't have started it." It didn't seem like the time to argue with the phrase "only engaged," so I let her continue. "You think it's just sex, and then suddenly it isn't just sex anymore. Suddenly you, like, care. How does that even happen?" Jess narrowed her eyes, looking at me like I was actually supposed to answer that.

"I wouldn't know," I said, then winced, realizing how judgmental that sounded. I hadn't meant it like that. I'd simply meant that I wouldn't know.

Jess laughed a little ironically, but she was still serious. "No, not yet," she said. "It'll be different for you, but you'll be asking the same question someday. You'll know what I mean."

I didn't know what she was talking about, and I didn't ask either. It didn't seem to matter. But I was wrong, and it did matter. I had no way of knowing it then, but this conversation with Jess would come back to haunt us both. The exchange stuck with me for a very long time. Forever, really. I'm still not really sure why.

"Anyway," Jess said, regaining her usual unconcerned demeanor. "I do want to get married, in fact—"

"Wait," I interrupted. I was furiously backpedaling. I had we gotten here? "You what? You _do _want to get married?"

"Oh yes," she said, nodding wryly. "As quickly as possible. Matthew and I have been coordinating our calendars. June 28 looks like a good date."

"But that's only two weeks away," I said. I was still having difficulty grasping why she'd decided to stick with the engagement in the first place—she despised her fiancé. She loved someone else. It didn't make sense to me. And the immediacy she was demanding further baffled me. "You need to think about this. I don't understand the sudden rush."

Jess was seemed suddenly tired. "I _have _thought about it. And _I _don't understand the delay."

"You don't have to marry him at all," I said.

She smiled. "Oh what else am I going to do?" she breezed.

The question was rhetorical, and I didn't know the answer anyway. I only knew that I didn't agree with her decision. And suddenly I wanted her to understand my involvement in everything, though I doubted it would change her mind.

"Jess," I said quietly. "I told him to end it."

"Oh, I know," she said indifferently. She saw that I was teetering on the edge of distress over the part I'd played, and she said with a little annoyance in her voice, "And for God's sake, don't agonize over it, Adrien. It's hardly matters. It would've ended either way now that Dad's home. Besides it's not the point. The point is you don't think I should marry Matthew." She raised her eyebrows and I nodded, admitting she was right.

Jess continued. "And that's fine. I'm not going to pretend that I'm passionately in love with him, or that I even like him all that much. But there's nothing terribly wrong with him either. He's healthy and he's affluent—let's just face it, Adrien, I'm just not cut out for poverty. As for the rest, well, there's always a chance he'll improve with age."

She'd thought it all out, and there was clearly no changing there mind. And frankly, I didn't care to try anymore. "But why are you telling all of this to me?" I asked, the questioning coming out of me like a sigh.

Jess looked a bit miffed. "Who else would I tell?" she asked.

"Your father," I said, because she seemed to have forgotten him.

Jess relaxed back into her chair. "Oh," she shrugged. "Well, I wanted you to understand. We can tell him now, I suppose."

And so I was dragged into her drama. But to be honest, I didn't mind. I was glad that she wanted me to help her along. It was the last thing I really did for Jess, and it comforts me to remember that I did it cheerfully, without any resentment at all.

We found Dad in his study, where he barely looked up to see his children enter. Jess, always annoyed by a lack of acknowledgement, folded her arms and began tapping a foot against the floor. I scowled at her, and she stopped the tapping at least. Dad was busy looking over some papers, but I just started in anyway.

"Jess wants to get married," I said.

"Well," Dad said, not looking up yet. "I was assuming that was why she got engaged."

"In two weeks," I added.

Dad looked up. "Two weeks?" he asked, without curiosity. The rapidness must have seemed strange to him, but not strange enough to really strike his interest.

"And I want Manda to come with me on the honey moon," Jess blurted.

Stranger still. Dad and I both fixed our questioning gazes on Jess, who looked from one to another and then shrugged and said by way of explanation, "She's never been to Europe."

It was, of course, not the real reason she wanted Manda to come. But I didn't feel like guessing at the real reason, and I didn't feel like asking in front of Dad, and so I let it slide. After a short interview everything was decided, all of it in Jess's favor. In two weeks she would be Mrs. Matthew Wright.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of Kate, guys, but this part of the story was really about Jess. Next chapter will be Kate's perspective and I promise lots of Kate/Adrien moments, and I'll try to be quick(er) about getting it up. Please review! Love you all.**

**Rapsody's Song: **I don't even _know _how closely I'm sticking to the book anymore, lol. I'm trying to get the very basic plot line and characters down, but I know that this story varies a lot from the book in places (like Johnny, for instance, who is really nothing like Tom in the book, except that he's sort of the black sheep, and basically a fabrication in my mind). But hey, I figure, what's the point of fanfiction if you can't have a little fun with it? ;o) Glad you like the story.

**Huntress of the Stars: **They… might… make a decent pair (there, I admitted it!). As far as I see it, Johnny is Kate's best Plan B. But Adrien is still her Plan A. :o)

**ClapToSaveTheFairies: **Glad you like the story! I love the movie too: my favorite part is where Fanny and Edmund almost kiss after they run in on Henry and Maria. Aw…

**a: **New reader! Yaya! Lol. Yeah, Johnny and Yates aren't necessarily _bad _guys in the book, but they aren't good guys either. I sort of made them my own grinning sheepishly.

**Radiant: **Yay! Everybody love Adrien! I was getting really worried there for a while when everyone was all: but can't Kate just get with Johnny! Johnny needs to learn to be dependable, which he hopefully will… eventually. Glad you like the part about self-preservation, cuz that was personally my favorite moment.

**NotreDameGirlie: **Well, there's another attempt at developing Rachel… sigh… I don't know why she's so hard for me to nail down. Anyways, with any luck there will be further insight into Kate's feelings for Adrien in the next chapter.

**kristie: **Oh don't worry. Kate definitely _does _end up with someone. I'm a sucker for happy endings, so I would probably never write anything quite that depressing. :o)

**cheekymonkey92: **Glad you like the story! I really don't have any idea when I'll finish it. I am trying to update every other week, though, or something like that.

**BeyondtheSea: **Yay! Self-preservation! That was my favorite part, so I'm oh-so-happy that you liked it. I love writing the Scott parts, I just actually find it really fun to get into the persona of the "bad guy" for once, lol.

**shokolade: **Ah, exams. Hate those things, don't you? Anyways, I eventually want Adrien and Scott to embrace the brotherly love thing. Not quite yet, but I thought I'd start them down their pathway towards reconciliation. Yes, yes, Scott is a jerk. We'll just all have to see how much Kate can reform him… Lol. Aw, poor Yates. He's not smart but he's kind of cute :o)

**wild-honey-pie: **Another new reader! I'm so happy! Lol, I know exactly what you mean. Don't you just want smack Adrien/Edmund on the head and be like: "Get a clue, moron!" But at the same time, he doesn't mean to be so dense, so you just kind have to love him anyway.

**Jill: **I caved and did some minor Rachel developing in the chapter. I mean, Adrien even Metal Monolouged about her. Damn it. Peer pressure was too great. Still, it probably wasn't as much development as everyone is hoping for. Don't worry, I really actually DON'T care if people don't care about Rachel. I want them to care about everyone else, but if Rachel falls off the caring radar, so be it! There's already too many characters to keep track of if you ask me! Shannon: "I don't believe anyone _was _asking you." Kate: "Hey! What she doing here? I thought she got shot." Sawyer: "And we thought we'd offered you as a ritual sacrifice to the Polar Bears Lying in wait, but apparently dreams don't come true." Charlie: "We'll they do with a little bit of this stuff…." Hmm. Well it's good to know that Scott and Rachel coincide with sparknotes. As for the ability to change… that's interesting. So then I guess the conclusion is that people can't change, because Scott will only almost change. But Johnny will change! Aha! Johnny can be my foil for Scott! Or maybe not. That sounds too ambitious. Dude, I miss Captain Oats too! In fact, I even miss Moron Luke and his gay dad! To be honest, I don't even keep up with the OC that faithfully anymore. Bad, bad fan. Don't give up on ShitheadScott yet (it's already too late, isn't it?) I still have faith that he might have a sincere bone left in his body. Maybe. Besides, Kate will better him and then you will be sad when he gets his sad ending (okay, this may not happen, but I can hope right?) And hey, I didn't really make the Kadrien hug thing very explicit. I thought about adding some kind of Mental Monologue about how he was reassuring Kate to reassure himself, but then I just decided not to. I'm sure no one got it. It was way too subtle. Oh well. Well, you know what to do: On Thin Ice! We haven't even gotten to the plastic frog yet! Shannon: "DAMN THE PLASTIC FROG!" Kate: "Oh, she's losing it." Sawyer: "Hey, I'd be losing it too if some trigger happy bitch shot me just MOMENTS after the incomparable Sayid had confessed his undying love!" Charlie: "Hey, speaking of gunshots, shouldn't you be passed out from your shoulder wound?" Kate: "I'm sorry, did Sawyer just call Sayid incomparable?" Yeah, I'm still a little bitter. Damn ABC. Killed off my Shannon.


	13. Kate: Tables Turned

**Chapter 13  
Tables Turned**

_To: Johnny Mansfield  
From: Adrien Mansfield  
Subject: FYI_

_I thought you'd like to know: Jess is getting married a week from Friday (to Wright, not Harrington). Don't worry, you're not expected to actually attend, but perhaps you could send your sister a card (?)_

_That sounded a lot more bitter than I meant it. Take care.  
_

_- - - - - -_

_To: Adrien Mansfield  
From: Johnny Mansfield  
Subject: RE: FYI_

_I hope you're not being too good to Kate, as I doubt that you any intention or ability to follow through, and being wonderful now will only make things worse for her later._

_Cheers._

_- - - - - -_

_To: Johnny Mansfield  
From: Kate Pierson  
Subject: Jerk_

_Johnny, I am going to kill you. Stop sending cryptic messages to Adrien. He asked me what the hell (without the "hell") the last one was supposed to mean, and what was I supposed to say? HE is not making things worse for me. YOU_ _are. _

_Pissed off and not-so-yours,  
Kate_

_P.S. He is being wonderful though… Your thoughts?_

_- - - - - -_

_To: Kate Pierson  
From: Johnny  
Subject: RE: Jerk (That is SO unwarranted)_

_I wouldn't get my hopes up, love, that's what I think. I'm sure he's being wonderful, but Kate, the mere fact that he had to ask you what that email meant proves that he's does not have the capacity to even comprehend the possibility of romantic developments between the two of you. Not right now at least. For your sake, I hope he develops that capacity someday, but I can't say I'm sure he will. Especially with Rachel Harrington on the loose. That air mattress is still in my trunk, you know._

Ready and willing to be your Plan B,  
Johnny

_- - - - - -_

_To: Johnny Mansfield  
From: Adrien Mansfield  
Subject: RE: FYI  
_

_Johnny, what is that even supposed to mean?_

_- - - - - -_

_To: Adrien Mansfield  
From: Johnny Mansfield  
Subject: RE: FYI_

_Tell Jess happy wedding for me._

_- - - - - -_

_**Kate**_

The day after Jess's wedding date became official, I had another conversation with Manda—or she had another conversation with me. I was in the basement with Adrien, who was on his laptop shopping online for airplane tickets to Europe. (Yes, it was technically Matthew Wright's job to organize his honeymoon, but Adrien was convinced he was too stupid to compare ticket prices.)

I was sitting on the couch beside him, generally trying to be distracting, which generally wasn't hard. Things had changed between us, and for the better. I'd been suddenly reinstated as his favorite person, and he seemed more interested in talking to me than anything else in the world these days. Obviously, I was very okay with that.

Anyway, Manda wandered down and plopped into one of the lazy boys. Adrien looked up from his laptop and said hey, but Manda didn't reply right away. She just sat there regarding us while I began to grow uncomfortable. I _was _sitting rather close to Adrien. Then abruptly she said, "So you guys know why she wants me to go, right?"

Adrien raised his eyebrows.

"Jess. On the honeymoon," Manda clarified.

I knew, but chose to remain silent. Adrien said, "I have my suspicions."

"She doesn't want to leave me here with Scott," Manda readily supply. That was what I had thought. Manda added, "If I hooked up with him while she was gone it would seriously cheapen her conquest."

Adrien winced. "Don't be mean, Manda."

Manda shrugged. "I'm not," she said. "I'm just being real. Somebody's got to be real around here." For the first time Manda looked directly at me then. I got uncomfortable again. It was like she knew something she shouldn't have known.

Adrien said, "And now you sound like Johnny."

Manda sighed and turned back to her brother. "Well, somebody's got to do that too, I guess," she joked. "Anyway, Jess doesn't having anything to be all freaking out about. Scott Harrington? Gag me." She wrinkled her nose. I realized then that her indifference wasn't put on. It wasn't just that she had lost in regards to Scott and was now trying to save face. Manda was actually just not interested. It all seemed a little strange.

Adrien propped his elbow on my shoulder. "So you don't want to go with her?" he asked slowly, with muddled confusion.

"Dude, totally not what I mean." Manda shook her head. "Somebody offers me a free trip to Italy, I'm sure as hell going to take it. Besides, Jess will be needing some company. Her and Matthew aren't exactly…" she paused, and a somewhat mischievous smiled edged onto her face. "You and Kate," she finished, and then another pause. "You know, pals," she finally added and then she was done.

I blanched. She was on to me. I wondered how I could casually remove Adrien's arm.

"Anyway," Manda continued, "I just wanted to get that one out there. I mean, we all know it so we might as well say it. Jess still likes Scott and she doesn't want me screwing around with him while she stuck on her honeymoon,"

"Our lives could so be a soap opera," I interjected, speaking for the first time.

Adrien made a vague grunt. I was sure he was morally pained by all this.

Manda asked, "Can I talk to Kate for a sec?"

Adrien snapped out of his reflection. "You are talking to her," he said.

Manda shook her head and said, "I'm talking to you."

Adrien pouted a little. "But what am I supped to do while you talk to her?" he asked.

Manda replied with a good amount of sarcasm, "Five minutes! Come on, you can bear to be separated for five friging minutes."

Adrien finally removed his arm from my shoulder to place it theatrically over his heart. "But can I?" he asked dramatically.

I grabbed a throw pillow next to me and swung it at his face. He ducked. "Just go," I said, trying hard not to laugh.

Adrien looked mournfully at his sister. "She breaks my heart," he said seriously. Manda scowled at him. "I'm _going _already," he grumbled, standing up and flashing me a grin on his way out. I couldn't help but smile back.

"How's Johnny?" Manda asked, once he was gone.

"Good," I answered cautiously. I wasn't sure where she was going with this. Most likely, in the spirit of being real, she was going to tell me to lay off her brothers.

But she asked, "You talked to him before he left, right? Him and Don."

I nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Huh," she said, staring off into nothing now. I suddenly remembered something I had forgotten.

"Don said he was sorry," I told her.

Her head jerked back toward me and then she started to smile. "Good enough," she said. She stood up and started to leave the room.

"He wouldn't tell me what he was sorry for," I added, still wondering and willing to try my luck.

Manda hesitated and glanced back at me. She bit her lip unsurely and scrutinized me. Then she asked, "Swear to God you won't tell Adrien orJohnny?"

I raised my eyebrows tentatively. "Neither of them?" I questioned. It seemed like a lot to ask, especially as Adrien and Johnny were really the only two people I actually talked to. I wasn't sure I could promise. Damn, what _did _Yates do anyway?

"Oh just do it," Manda said, her voice laced with frustration. She crossed the room and sat down across from me again. "You're good at keeping secrets, and I want to tell someone."

I sighed. My curiosity was getting the best of me. "Fine," I agreed.

She leaned forward to the edge of her chair. "Well," she began matter-of-factly, pausing for dramatic effect. "He's sorry for taking off so quickly, you know, and without saying goodbye."

I stared at her. She started to grin. I stared. I thought I understood what she was saying.

"You're…" I said, then stopped. I began again, talking slowly and haltingly. "You're…. dating… Yates?" I was dumbstruck. Back then, they seemed like such an odd match that I could barely believe it.

"Swear to God you won't tell Johnny or Adrien?" she repeated, a little threateningly. I nodded. "Then absolutely," she said, answering my question. And with that she flounced out of the room.

I climbed upstairs a bit after her, still somewhat shell-shocked from the revelation. I headed for my room where I planned to process the information, and wandered past Mr. Mansfield's study in the process. Mr. Mansfield was in there, going over some bills in the chair with its back to the door. When he heard me passing, he leaned back in the chair and asked, "Who is that? Is that Adrien?"

"It's Kate," I said. Mr. Mansfield made me nervous, but thankfully he typically left me alone. I expected to be on my way shortly.

To my surprise he said, "Kate. I've been wanting to talk to you. Come in here for a minute."

I took a moment to cringe at the prospect, gathered my courage, and stepped inside of the study. He just sat there sternly and watched me as I crossed around him to the chair facing the doorway. Mr. Mansfield was certainly an imposing figure. His silent observance made me much more uncomfortable than his elder daughter's loud derisions ever had. I gingerly sat down in the chair.

"So Adrien told me," he began, is his calm, calculated tone of voice, "you were the only member of this household who was not party to the…" He paused to clear his throat. "Gathering that took place here the night I came home."

The conversation had already taken an unexpected turn. I nervously chewed on my bottom lip and nodded my head. I made a small noise that sounded something like, "Mmm-hmm."

I didn't know at all what was coming next.

"Well," Mr. Mansfield continued, but Adrien appeared in the doorway behind him then and I lost concentration for a moment. Adrien raised his eyebrows and pointed his thumb up and then down, as if to ask me if everything was okay. I couldn't very well give him a thumbs up without giving away his position to Mr. Mansfield, so instead I offered him the slightest of smiles and refocused on his father.

"That impresses me, Kate. It does," Mr. Mansfield was saying.

In the doorway, Adrien folded his arms and grinned bemusedly. "Impressed," he mouthed, nodding slowly and with mock thoughtfulness. I tried not to laugh and tried to pay attention to Mr. Mansfield.

"I know that I—or we, as a family—haven't treated you as well as we could have. Should have. And I want to apologize for that, Kate. From now on I want you to know that you are as much a part of this family as anyone else. I want you to feel like a Mansfield, Kate," Mr. Mansfield finished, thoroughly satisfied with his speech and his delivery.

"Thank you," I said. Adrien stuck his tongue out at me.

"Alright," Mr. Mansfield said briskly, shuffling through the papers on his desk. He was done with me now. He'd done his duty. "Well. Thank you, Kate. I will certainly talk to you later." He smiled benevolently at me.

"Oh. Yes. Thank you," I repeated, and made a quick exit before I burst into a smile. I grabbed Adrien's arm on the way out and pulled him away from the study entrance. "Oh, very mature," I teased.

"Do you feel like a Mansfield?" he joked. He draped the arm I was holding around my shoulder and, making a face, modified the question. "Do you _want _to feel like a Mansfield? Why would anyone want to feel like a Mansfield?"

Well, if feeling like a Mansfield would mean being connected to certain persons in certain ways—as in marriage—I could see how the prospect might be agreeable.

I didn't try to shrug Adrien's arm off of me. I knew very well what Johnny thought about the situation—that Adrien and me wasn't going to happen. That if I let myself get too into it now when things were good I would only be digging myself a bigger hole to climb out of later. And I knew—deep down I knew—that he was very likely right. But it was impossible for me to let Adrien go. No matter how much I knew I should, or how much Johnny told me I should, I could not let him go.

And isn't that what love is all about? Wanting something so much that you're willing to risk everything else for it? I thought about backing things up with Adrien back then. I thought about Johnny's air mattress, let me tell you, I did. But I just couldn't. I loved Adrien too much. I'm sure I can't explain why. I don't even understand why myself. But I did, and as long as there was still a sliver of a chance for me, I wasn't going to pull out.

Instead, I accepted the half embrace and playfully grumbled, "So are you just going to follow me around all day?" As if I minded.

"That _was_ my plan," Adrien said dryly, "but Manda already killed that one. What did she want to talk to you about anyway?"

"Nothing you want to hear about," I answered honestly. "Girl stuff."

Adrien made another face and grunted. "You got that right."

I felt a little guilty about the slight evasion, and so I changed the subject completely. "You need a haircut," I said, pushing his hair back with my right hand.

Adrien slipped his left arm from over my shoulder and grabbed my hand with his, swatting it away from his hair, but not then immediately letting go. "Hey, who's side are you on?" he asked. "Me or my hair's?"

I laughed. "What does that even _mean_, Adrien?"

He shrugged, then grinned teasingly down on me. I rolled my eyes and grinned back at him. And then we practically ran head long into Rachel Harrington in the hallway. She looked at us—with Adrien still essentially holding my hand—and blinked.

"Hey guys," she stuttered.

"Rachel," Adrien nodded good-naturedly. He let go of my hand, but only to swing his arm around my shoulder again. I felt suddenly possessive, and like I was definitely in the lead.

"Seen my brother?" she asked.

Adrien shrugged. I chose to remain silent.

"Right," Rachel said, and took off down the hall.

"Huh," was all that Adrien had to say on the subject of Rachel Harrington. We continued on our merry way. Merry being exactly the word I'm looking for. I _was _in the lead.

"You know what I like about you, Kate?" Adrien asked.

"Hmmm," I said, pretending to be thinking hard about that. "My master gardening skills?"

Adrien laughed. "Well, I was going to say pretty much everything," he said. "But that definitely is one of my favorite characteristics."

And life was good.

But unfortunately, I'd underestimated the power Rachel yielded. As good a move as Johnny had ending up being, it turned out she had the ultimate trump card after all. She had Scott Harrington. Scott, her brother. Scott who would almost break my heart.

**A/N: Lol. I've come to the conclusion that Mansfield Park is pretty much all character development and very little plot. So every chapter kinda feels like filler. But anyway, hope y'all enjoyed the filler. Next chapter will be Scott again, so you have that to look forward too. Hey, as a random thing, has anybody seen Pride & Prejudice? I'm dying to see it but I just never have the time. Sigh… Love to everyone! Thanks a billion for reviewing.**

**Radiant: **Kate is back! Sorry, I really did mean it to be a quick update but then I got so busy. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up with a little more rapidity. Lol. Adrien cracks me up too. Poor kid, he's not fooling anybody.

**embracing: **Yay for Kate and Adrien! They're so fun.

**kirstie: **I love happy ending too. I don't think I could ever write a story that didn't have a happy ending. My inner romantic just wouldn't allow it.

**wild-honey-pie: **Glad you liked it. Hope you liked Kate and Adrien too. I think they're cute. :o)

**Rhapsody's song: **Lol. _Everybody _was rooting for Johnny and Kate for awhile there, but I don't think I could get away with changing the story _that _much. Anyways, I decided Johnny could be more of Kate's pseudo big brother figure, since they can't be together. He's so much fun to write.

**Elwen: **Thanks! Glad you liked it. Sometimes I get a little carried away with my conversations and that ends up being all a chapter consists of… but, oh well. :o)

**Huntress of the Stars: **Hope that was enough Adrien and Kate to keep you rooting for them for a little longer :o) I'm glad you can sympathize with Jess. I was really trying to make her sympathetic. Poor girl.

**drugged-on-chocolate: **Exactly what I think :o) Hope this update was quick enough.

**annie: **Lol. Wow! I'm impressed, because most everybody pretty much still hates Rachel and I keep trying to make her at least a little bit sympathetic :o) She's just such a hard sell

**Ladyship8686: **Well… he might not send her away, per say. But she will most definitely leave. Glad you like the fic.

**Auriela: **It is a new reviewer! I'm sorry the typos bother you. I really do edit, just typically I'm not very good at it. But I will try extra extra hard from now on, and you are welcome to point out my stupid mistakes when I miss them. Thanks for reviewing. Oh, and sorry I didn't add that line in the Emma fic…

**NotreDamegirlie: **Rachel is an interesting character study. Dude, I don't even really understand her and I'm writing her. Glad you think they were both better developed in the last chapter, I was really working on that.

**shokolade: **Don't worry – definitely more Johnny to come. And when he's not around, he's spirit will always be with us via email :o) Ah, so many questions… the answers will all come in time. Scott's pursuit of Kate will finally begin next chapter so there's something to look forward to. It will hopefully be interesting. Adrien will definitely be reminiscing over his conversation with Jess sometime in the far away future of this story. Hey! It _is _kind of reminiscent of The Royal Tenenbaums, isn't it? Huh.


	14. Scott: Piracy

**Chapter 14  
Piracy**

_**Scott**_

I'm sure the wedding _was _a small affair, Mansfield standards. Still, God knows how Jess pulled the thing together in two weeks time. Although I suppose when you have Superman Adrien on your team, anything is possible.

Rachel wouldn't sit by me at the wedding—by now her loyalties were all screwed up, and if Adrien was still regarding me as the enemy, well, then so was she. Just as well.

Jess had this weird no-bridesmaids thing going on, so I ended up next to Manda, who was pissed as hell that Johnny hadn't showed. Personally, I suspected the righteous anger had more to do with the related absence of a certain Welsh best friend than with the wayward brother himself. After all, Manda had been hanging on Yates an awful lot while he was around.

More importantly, there had to be a reason the girl wasn't barking up my tree anymore.

"He'd better freaking come to my wedding," Manda muttered.

I folded my arms and leaned in towards her to talk in her ear. "I'm sure he will," I mused. "If you marry his best friend."

Her whole body stiffened. "Shut up," she hissed, scowling up at me without turning her head. "Why are you even here anyway?"

I shrugged and leaned back into the church pew. It was a legitimate question. Everyone but Daddy Mansfield knew that I'd screwed the bride and screwed her over. But here I was anyway. I suppose it was all about appearances in the end.

Speaking of ends, the ceremony was coming to a close with the you-may-kiss-the-bride part. I pursed my lips as I watched Jess politely kiss her brand new husband. It annoyed me that she had married Matthew Wright. It seemed like she should have backed out of it, should have retreated to her third floor room in the Mansfield mansion for the rest of the summer to lick her wounds. I didn't like the way she rallied. You see, picturing myself in her place, I couldn't see me doing as well as she was doing. And I had liked to think that Jess and I were the same. Her resilience seemed to put her on a level above me.

After the ceremony, Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Wright waited in the church foyer to thank their guests for coming. There would be no reception. Jess and Matthew, with Manda in tow, were leaving immediately afterwards for the European honeymoon.

I waited in line with everyone else to pay my regards to the happy couple. I shook the stupid husband's hand, and then I stepped over to Jess. She didn't smile at me. I leaned in, lightly touching her waist, and kissed her cheek. I thought about whispering "I'm sorry," but I didn't. I would have been mostly lying, and Jess would have known it.

I moved away. Rachel, who had finally decided it was okay to acknowledge my existence, caught up to me and linked her arm in mine to walk me out of the church, presumably before I could do any more damage. Still, I couldn't help but look back at Jess one more time.

Standing in that church foyer, in her white dress, she looked just like a martyr. Almost noble. I turned away and walked out of the church, into the blinding daylight. And that was the last I saw of Jess for a very long time.

- - - - - - - -

That night, after the wedding, was the night that everything started. Really, now that I'm thinking back this far, I could say that everything that happened that summer with regards to Kate was Rachel's fault. It was, after all, Rachel's idea. There's always a way to pass the blame.

I was sulking in my room that night, mad about Jess. Mad that she had married Wright. Mad that I was stuck here for the rest of the summer with nothing to do. I was trying to read some God awful book about economics, I remember, because after running so long with the Mansfield crowd I was beginning to fear brain atrophy. Rachel came into my room without knocking, which meant she had something important to say. I pretended to be absorbed in my book.

"I need a favor," she said, taking a seat on the floor where she could lean against the wall and still look me squarely in the eye. If I would look at her, that is. Right then I was turning the page of my book, acting oh so preoccupied.

"I need a favor," she repeated, a little annoyed now. "We have to do something about Adrien."

Ah, Adrien. Let me explain what had happened to Adrien. He and Kate had suddenly become best friends again. They were almost inseparable. I assumed this was simply a fallback into what Kate and Adrien had been before Rachel had showed up. There was nothing particularly sexual or even really flirtatious in the way they acted towards each other. I mean, it was obvious that Kate was half in love with him. Obvious to everyone but Adrien, that is. He certainly didn't know it. And Kate knew he didn't know it—it wasn't as if he was leading her on. They had chemistry, for sure, but like I said there was nothing sexual about it. Not yet anyway.

Still, Rachel was right. Something did need to be done about Adrien. She was loosing ground with him. And, given the proper amount of time, Adrien would inevitability figure out that his feelings for Kate went beyond platonic.

I set down my book and put on my smirk. "Somebody's a poor sport," I said.

Rachel shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not a poor sport," she said. "I'm just a poor looser."

"And what is it that you want me to do?" I asked. I stretched my arms out behind my head and leaned back on them. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for her to answer the question. I was interested to hear her solution.

"Take Kate off the market," she said bluntly.

I probably should have seen that one coming, but I didn't. I had no intention of doing anything with Kate back then. I was agonized by the mere idea of having to spend enough time with her to effectively "take her off the market," and Rachel so tactfully put it. As far as I was concerned, Kate was the least stimulating girl I had ever met.

So I sat there, staring blankly at Rachel, waiting for her to say she was just joking. She didn't. She just stared back at me.

"You're serious," I said.

"Oh yes, completely," she confirmed, completely serious. There was not even a hint of irony in her tone.

"I don't want to," I said, not caring right then how much like a spoiled two-year-old I sounded. I didn't want to. That was it.

Rachel rolled my eyes like I was completely ridiculous—after all, whether or not I wanted to was hardly the point in the first place. "You haven't got anything better to do," she pointed out. "Besides, you'll like Kate. She's smart, funny—not on purpose of course—"

"Mute," I interjected.

"I'm not asking you to marry her or anything," Rachel scowled. "Just distract her for a week or two. Get her away from Adrien. I'm only asking for a fighting chance here."

I sighed. My initial irritation at Rachel's plan was beginning to wear off. I began to remember that my opinion of Kate had actually been improving lately. She had, after all, been fascinating with Johnny. And we'd had that short conversation in the hall. Rachel was right—she'd been funny then.

"She's awfully into Adrien," I said. "Who's to say she'll take the bait?"

Rachel rose to her feet. She knew that I was giving in to her plot, and she was satisfied. "Well, it will be a challenge then, won't it?" she mused, patting my knee a bit patronizingly as she started toward the exit. "Besides, I have faith in you, Casanova," she added as she left.

I rolled my eyes, drummed my finger on my book. I hadn't actually told Rachel I would do it yet, I thought to myself. I could still back out. But I was bored. Jess was gone. I needed something to do, or the summer was going to be a long one. And I liked the idea of a challenge. So I knew I that was going to help my sister out.

In fact, I had already begun to strategize.

- - - - - - - - - -

It wasn't until two days later that fate offered me an opportunity to start working on Kate. I found her alone that afternoon, in the room with the piano, the one where we'd first been introduced to Johnny. She was, in fact, playing the piano. I stopped in the doorway to watch her for a moment. Then, with a prematurely triumphant smile, I crossed the room to where she was sitting.

Kate didn't react when I approached her. She glanced up quickly and, seeing that it was me, she looked back at her music and kept playing. It was obvious—my presence made her uncomfortable and she didn't know what to do about it. I crossed my arms and scanned her music until I found where she was playing. Then, when she got to the end of the page, I turned it for her.

She drew in a breath, hesitated. Then she spoke. "You read music?" she asked, not missing a beat and still staring at the sheet she was playing from.

She was talking. That was good. Pleased with myself, I took the liberty of sitting down beside her on the bench as I explained. "I took lesson when I was a kid," I said, motioning toward the piano. "Turned out it wasn't my hidden talent."

She still didn't look at me, but she smiled. It was fortunate for me that I'd been around for so long now. Kate was used to me to an extent—not used to me talking to her, but used to me at least being in her general vicinity. Used to me as a part of the scenery. She was quickly growing comfortable with our conversation. We fell into silence while she played. My eyes drifted back to her music. I turned her next page.

"So did you ever find it?"

I looked back at Kate. "What?" I asked, confused as to what she was referring to.

"Your hidden talent. Did you ever find it?" She looked down at her fingers.

"Oh sure," I said, surprised by the question but always quick on my feet. "I'm pretty damn good at dodge ball." Kate laughed and shook her head.

"You laugh," I continued with mock seriousness, "but where I went to grade school that was some serious shit." I probably shouldn't have said shit. Kate, hanging out with Adrien as much as she did, was probably the kind of girl with virgin ears. But she seemed unfazed, and then I figured she was probably used to hearing that kind of stuff from Johnny and Yates. It was easy to forget about those two when they weren't around.

"You need to turn my page," Kate said. I hadn't been paying attention, having devoted the majority of my concentration to our repartee. I turned the page for her again. But almost as soon as I had, she stopped playing and rotated on the bench to face me.

"Why are you talking to me anyway?" she asked, her eyes narrowing almost unnoticeably as she sized me up.

I put on my sincerest face. "I wanted us to be friends."

She raised her eyebrows, unconvinced. "Why?" she asked. The girl wasn't as easy as I thought she would be. A real challenge, that was for sure. I liked it.

I had half a second to think of how to answer that—anything longer than that and it would've seemed insincere. I said, "Remember that day you were in the hall eavesdropping on Rachel and Johnny, and I asked if that was what you were doing, and you were all, 'We have questions about her intentions'?"

Kate nodded.

I shrugged. "That was funny," I said. I was so damn good, you could cut my sincerity with a knife.

She still didn't know whether to believe me. And with all that business with Jess, you couldn't blame her. "Besides," I added, lapsing from my tone of utter earnestness to something more casual, "I'm bored as hell, and you are my last option." Saying that, it was a risk. She would either get offended, or she would take it as a joke. If she took it as a joke, I had a feeling that I wouldn't mind taking her off Rachel's hands after all. If she got offended, well, that was that.

Kate looked at me for a moment, then laughed, shook her head again, and went back to playing the piano. I'd read her right.

"So can we be friends?" I asked, knowing the answer was yes.

But Kate said, "Maybe." She was trying to hold out on me, not wanting to give in completely just yet. But a girl like Kate, all starved for attention—she was clearly already into the idea.

"You're killing me, Kate Pierson," I told her, with a smile. I said that because I knew it would come out sounding charming. What I didn't know is that I would end up saying the exact same thing to her again, much later and meaner, and that I would think it many more times than that.

"You certainly have found your hidden talent, haven't you?" Kate said. She nodded; I turned her page.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Talking," she concluded.

The girl had my number. I should've know it then. I should've known to leave Kate Pierson alone.

- - - - - - - - -

_To: Don Yates  
From: Amanda Mansfield  
Subject: Back on speaking terms_

_So I talked 2 Kate, and she said u said u were sorry. (U ought to be, btw, 4 taking off in the middle of the night like that.) I was just holding out to c if u'd show up 2 the wedding (which u didn't, and u should also be sorry for—u couldn't talk Johnny into it? I have more faith in u than that. You didn't try v. hard did u?)_

_At any event, I suppose I forgive u. Am on the Grand European Tour From Hell now, enjoying the sights and the completely dysfunctional married couple. Don't suppose u could find a way 2 get yourself over here?_

_Love always,  
Manda_

_- - - - - - - - - -_

_To: Amanda Mansfield  
From: Don Yates  
Subject: RE: Back on speaking terms_

_Damn, woman, I thought you were never going to talk to me again._

_I'll do my best to get over there (I ALWAYS do my best to see you, contrary to your completely ill-founded doubts.) But now is not the time to have Johnny on our asses. He's not in a very open and accepting frame of mind at present. Boy is pissed as hell over some business about Kate, Adrien, etc. Same shit as usual. Complete bullocks if you ask me, all of it._

_Miss you, love._

_- - - - - - - - - -_

_To: Don Yates  
From: Amanda Mansfield  
RE: Back on speaking terms_

_Is not complete "bullocks." This is my favorite brother we're talking about. (Don't tell Johnny. Only kidding about the favorite brother part. Well, mostly only kidding – ha ha) Rachel is a whore. I'm on Kate's side. U should be 2. _

_And don't call me woman._

_Miss u too._

**A/N: Happy New Year, one and all.**


	15. Kate: Things Change

**Chapter 15  
Things Change**

_**Kate**_

What was it about Scott?

The minute he started talking to me that first day in the piano room I suspected him, and with good reason. He'd been sleeping with Jess. He'd never talked to me before. And there didn't seem to be any innocent reason for him to start now. But he was a good talker, irrefutably charming, and put on such an earnest pursuit that let down my guard rather quickly. A few days later, I found myself saying the kinds of things to him that I only ever told Johnny.

I don't know that I was never in love with Scott, in the traditional sense of the word, but the thought of that as a possible future development was never out of my mind. The idea of reforming him was definitely an enticing, seductive one—after all, who doesn't want to be the girl who finally made a difference? And besides that, there was something else that nobody expected: we really got along.

Looking back, I'm sure that Scott was commissioned by Rachel to deal with me. Back then, Adrien and I were getting along quite fantastically as well, and Rachel was fading into scenery. And then Scott happened.

When Scott started talking to me, it threw me off. It wasn't him at first—he was still just the guy who'd been sleeping with Jess. But it was the idea he represented. Let me explain. I'd never even entertained the thought before that there might be someone else for me out there, some one other than Adrien. But when Scott started acting interested, it suddenly seemed like a legitimate possibility. I wasn't sold on that person being Scott. But I began to think that Johnny might be right after all—maybe Adrien and I wasn't ever going to happen. Maybe I was holding out for nothing. Maybe something else was meant to be.

And so, in the end, it was me who took the first step back, as far as Adrien and I went. And he drifted back to Rachel, exactly as she had planned it. It was a stupid move on my part, a mistake. I'd developed this idea that if I tried, I would just stop loving Adrien. The idea turned out to wrong. But, God, I believe it back then.

And Scott, he was certainly distracting.

The thing was that he talked to me. I mean, really talked to me. About important things—religion, our goals, the war on terror, Johnny. He always expected me to have an opinion. When he asked a question and I answered that I didn't know, he would say, "Yes you do. You're just not saying." And usually he was right.

One day he asked me about Adrien. We were, the two of us, wandering around the yard when it came up. I was giving him a tour of the gardens, which since I typically weeded them I insisted that he appreciate. It was particularly bright and hot that day. I was wearing a tank top and shorts—less clothes than usual—and a pair of sunglasses, holding my heavy hair off of my neck with one hand. Scott was generally complaining about having to be outside on such a day when he suddenly asked, "So why do you love him?"

By now I was used to these kinds of intrusive questions coming from Scott, and I wasn't really startled. I thought about pretending not to understand him, but then I didn't see the point. Like I said, I'd already let down my guard, and I was beginning to like telling the truth.

I shrugged. "Why not?" I asked. "Everyone thinks I shouldn't love him, but no ever has a good reason for that."

"Oh, I'm not saying you shouldn't. You probably should." We were walking past a bench and I paused and sat down on it. Scott stood in front of me and continued. "I'm just curious as to why. In your position, I think a lot of girls would've gone more for Johnny."

"Like Rachel?" I challenged. I wanted to see if he would give something up.

"She's not in your position."

True. I don't know how attached Scott was to me at the point. At any rate, his loyalties were still with his sister.

I leaned back in my chair and looked up at him. Scott wasn't the best looking guy I'd ever seen. There was nothing glaringly wrong with him. He just wasn't striking like Rachel was, or like most girls found Johnny. But, when you knew him, his understated appearance only seemed to add to his charm.

"You're probably right," I admitted. "Most girls would go for Johnny. He certainly is the more romantic figure—you know, with the whole rebel-without-a-cause thing he's got going on. But I don't know. It just didn't happen that way." I smiled. "That probably says something about me."

Scott crossed his arms. "It probably does," he said, raising his eyebrows. "But I'll save the psychoanalysis for later."

I frowned behind my sunglasses. As much as I was beginning to like Scott, I still had trouble believing he was ever entirely genuine. He was really _too _charming.

Feeling I'd done my fair share of soul-bearing, I turned the interrogation back around on him. "So. Why Jess?"

Scott quickly became uncomfortable, determined as he was to show me only his best side. "Kate," he almost groaning, rubbing his forehead with one hand. "Don't do that."

"I answered your question," I said.

He sighed and fell onto the seat beside me. He leaned back, resting his arms on the back of the bench, and thought for a minute. Then he said. "Well, like you said, why not?"

I could think of a lot of reasons why not, so many that I was almost exploding with them. But I bit my lip and kept quiet Scott was watching me.

"I can see what you're thinking, you know," he said.

"Okay. There are a lot of reasons why not."

Scott dismissed my opinion. "That depends on your belief system."

"How post-modern of you to think so," I said tersely, and then I wondered how I had actually managed to say such a thing out loud. I wasn't used to being impertinent.

Scott laughed. Then he proclaimed, "I'm a work in progress, Kate. Not all of us are born with Adrien's halo."

The censure in his tone was impossible to miss. "That was a mean thing to say," I said.

"Well." He leaned forward and looked pointedly at me. "That was a mean question to ask."

He meant the question about Jess. I could suddenly see that he was right, and I was again surprised with myself. Hanging out with Scott was definitely changing me, for better or for worse.

"I could argue that the question about Adrien was mean too," I said.

"Oh please. You don't mind. It's not like it's a big secret." He stood and offered me a hand. I took it and he pulled me up after him. We continued our walk.

"I guess it's not," I said. He was right again. I wasn't mad about the question. "Besides that, I'm think I'm getting over it. Him. I think I'm getting over him." I really did think that. And I suppose would have gotten over Adrien eventually, if things had run their course.

"Now _that's_ something I'm glad to here," Scott said. Scott and I were generally so chummy, it was easy to fall into thinking we both intended for things to plateau at the friends level. But then Scott would say something like this and make it all too clear that he was pursuing me. I did what I usually did in these situations: ignored it.

"Okay, it's getting too hot for me now. Let's go inside."

Scott always took my refusal to acknowledge his suggestive comments in stride. I think he thought it was funny. It was all part of the game.

"Yep," he said in his amused tone of voice. And, hands in his pockets, he followed me in.

- - - - - - - -

Although Mr. Mansfield had made me officially part of the family, I still did occasional chores for Aunt Lucy. I didn't mind. That evening she had me washing the pots and other assorted dishes that wouldn't fit in the dishwasher and had been piling up for weeks. It wasn't a bad job. I had the radio on and I was huming along.

Adrien wandered into the kitchen. Whether he was looking for me or not, seeing me he smiled. Hejoined meand nudged me over to the rinsing side of the sink, taking over the washing part for me. Neither of us said anything. I rinsed and dried the dishes he handed me. The silence was so comfortable. I almost appreciated it more than all of Scott's repartee, which, engaging as it was, could sometimes wear me out. I wondered whether I would ever be able to be quiet with Scott.

It wasn't until a good five minutes had past that either of us spoke. Then Adrien asked, "How are you, Kate?"

It was, coming from him, almost a strange question. Adrien was supposed to know how I was. It hit me how much time I _had _been spending with Scott.

"Fine," I said. "Good."

Adrien nodded and went quiet again. After a moment he asked. "You like him?" I couldn't read anything into his tone, and then I realized that I shouldn't be trying to. It was just a question. And I was just going to answer.

"I don't know yet," I said. "And even if I did, I don't know if I trust him completely. Besides, he just wants to be my friend."

"Well, that's a credit to him," Adrien said, always generous. I smiled because the comment implied some nice things about what Adrien thought of me.

Adrien was washing the last dish now and handed it to me. I rinsed it, dried it, and he put it away.

"Done." he said. "Come on."

Together we left the kitchen and headed into the living room. Mr. Mansfield was there with his paper. So was Rachel, which surprised me a little. Adrien immediately left me for her, but it was right of him to do so. Later Scott joined us, which gave me, as always, plenty to do.

I don't know how it came up, but somehow it did: my birthday was fast approaching. It was, in fact, a week from Friday. Scott and Adrien were getting somewhat animated over the subject, and Mr. Mansfield must have been listening in. He, apparently, wasn't over his Kate-is-part-of-the-family kick yet, and before I knew it we were planning an event.

An _event_. For my birthday.

Rachel was more excited than any of us about the idea. Presumably, because it gave her something to do. Adrien was chuckling in a sweet, admiring way at her adorable enthusiasm.

Still confused about how I'd suddenly become so important, I caught Scott's eye and he nearly laughed at my bewildered expression. I switched to a smile and slowly shook my head.

Everything was changing.

- - - - - - - - -

_To: Johnny Mansfield  
__From: Adrien Mansfield  
__Subject: Kate_

_As I'm sure you are well aware, Kate's birthday is a week from Friday. Dad, who has finally decided to welcome her into the family, has also decided to throw her a birthday party—black tie, you know, the sort of stuffy thing we were always having for Jess and Manda. After much reflection, I've concluded that the best thing I have to offer Kate on this occasion is you, as sad as that is. Please come._

_Adrien_

_- - - - - - - - - _

_To: Adrien Mansfield  
__From: Johnny Mansfield  
__Subject: RE: Kate_

_I'm there. Don't tell Kate._

- - - - - - - - -

**A/N: That was a horrendously slow update. Sorry guys. This story has gotten really hard to write, so I encourage everyone to review and make me happy :o) At any rate, Johnny will be making his long awaited return in the next chapter, and the more the reviews I get, the quicker I'll be inclined to get the next chapter up (but that's not a bribe or anything – ha ha)**

**cookie: **Scott is one of my favorite characters to write because he has so many layers. He can be real genuine at times but then he has the capacity for cruelty as well. I'm glad you like the story :o)

**kristie: **LOL. Well, Scott might just get his heart broken (poor jerk) but I reckon Kate will be okay in the end. :o) Sorry, that was a _really _slow update. Hopefully it'll be faster next time.

**a: **Johnny's back next chapter. Hurray! As to why I called the chapter "Piracy"… Well, I titled the chapter before I wrote it (not my usual method – usually I write the chapter fist then title them). But anyway, I kind of see both Rachel and Scott as pirates of sort – sweeping in and sabotaging these relationship, stealing affection that didn't belong to them in the first place. I was going to make a point of that in the last chapter, but I guess I kind of forgot to. I probably should've re-titled it, lol.

**Radiant: **Oh man, sorry for the interminably slow update. I'm getting so lazy. Anyways, yay you liked Kate in the last chapter! I thought she was cool too. As evil as Scott may be, he seems to be giving her more confidence…

**NotreDamegirlie: **Oops. Typo. Thanks for catching that, it has been fixed. :o)

**Rapsody's Song: **Ha ha. The chat abbreviations just suddenly seemed like something Manda would use.

**Auriela: **Lol. I think Scott is kinda charming. But you're right, he _is _slimy as hell. Evil!

**embracing: **Dude, everyone thinks Rachel should die :oD Lol. Thank you, as always, for your wonderful review. I hope you had a good holiday!

**BeyondtheSea: **Don't worry, I'm working up to the chandelier. Lol. If only. Yeah, I think Manda's gonna be a good ally too.

**Jill: **Okay, I am going to very timidly say that I think I kind of like this chapter. God, this story makes me so nervous now. Anyways, now to your review of the _last _chapter. I realized, upon rereading that chapter that Scott very often sounds like a spoiled child. He's all: "I don't want to" and "You can't make me" Shannon: "God, Scott, grow some balls! Seriously!" However, I'm not particularly upset about this characterization of Scott as I think it's fairly accurate. I'm just saying, I can see why your loathing knows no bounds. But I still hold that he will improve and thus (perhaps) begin to grow on you (hey, I can hope). Anyways, having no experience with Bridezilla, I, like Scott, thought that the two-week wedding thing was a little unrealistic, but it happened in Mansfield Park and so it had to happen here. Despite my subtle attempts to give Manda a character and some dialogue, I realize that she remains largely expendable. Oh well. It's safe to assume she won't be BAM!-ing quite like Supermodel Sophie. Ah, see, this is what I'm going for with Scott: he has these rare moments of decency. People with rare moment of decency cannot be lost causes! Ha! As for Rachel's motives for walking Scott out of the church… who knows. I will admit that I have completely given up trying to understand motive for anything. I really have no understanding of this character whatsoever, which is weird because I am writing her. Huh. Now that we have reached the Rachel-and-Scott scene part of your review, I'm going to restrain myself from going into my whole The-Reason-Adrien-And-Kate-Had-To-Be-So-Abhorrently-Couplely-Was-So-This-Scene-Could-Happen diatribe because you've already heard it. I kind of wanted to see "Casanova" now that you mention it. Incidentally, the last movie I saw was "The New World" which was a very strange combination of random outdoor footage and voiceovers. It was like watching a nature documentary – seriously, there was like two lines of dialogue this film. Also, I find it very hard to believe that every man in colonial America had such beautiful hair. But back to it. Piano scene: ha! See! Scott is growing on you already. It's inevitable. You'll be sad for him by the end of the story. I can't promise any Johnny-Rachel action (okay, I _know _we've gone over this. like a zillion times). But I can promise you Johnny in the very next chapter. In fact, I'm toying with the idea of making the chapter Johnny's perspective, as he just has so much to do and so many people to talk to (he definitely has to talk to Kate, Rachel (only for you), maybe Scott, and then somehow end up having the Fight to End All Fights with Adrien. Why does he have to have this fight? Because it will make it more dramatic when Johnny's all almost going to die and Adrien's can be like: "Oh my God, do you know what the last thing I _said _to him was?") But, in the end, I will probably not make the chapter a Johnny chapter. It would be just too random and inconsistent wouldn't it? I don't know. What do you think? In closing, I would like to ask you: what in the world has happened to Caleb and his wonderful sponge-like goodness? You're sending me into some serious withdrawal.


	16. Kate, Scott, Adrien: Shaking It Up

**Chapter 16  
Shaking It Up**

_**Kate**_

I didn't even tell Johnny about my birthday party. I figured he wouldn't come if I did tell him, and I hated to beg. Also, I wasn't completely sure I wanted him. I'd managed to be vague about Scott in our emails and during our phone conversations, but I knew if Johnny were to come, there would be no hiding how far things had actually gotten. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear what he would think about that.

The part itself wasn't all that exciting. It was mostly people I didn't know, mostly twenty years older than me, mostly there to take advantage of the free alcohol and mill about and gossip. Of course, I appreciated the gesture. I was certainly officially a Mansfield now. Cinderella no more.

Before Johnny arrived, Adrien and Rachel and Scott and I had formed our own little group near the front wall—out of the way but where I was, as Rachel felt was important, in everyone's line of sight. We were an easy group now. Adrien had drifted back to Rachel. And, feeling sure of him again, she had reestablished her quest to befriend me. Scott was doing his best to make us all forget he had been sleeping with Jess. Even Adrien said he was beginning to like him.

As for me, I was living in a happy sort of denial. I'd given up on pretending Scott wanted nothing from me beyond friendship. I was attracted to him because he was attracted to me. And though I hadn't entirely let down my guard—I was still holding Scott at arms length—my guard was admittedly very weak. You see, I was very self-deceived about Scott. Though I'd known at first that he was only playing a part, by this point I had convinced myself that he wasn't.

So the four of were there in our corner. I was facing Rachel and Adrien, my back to the room. Rachel and I were laughing at something Scott had said, when I glanced at Adrien and noticed that his attention had drifted away from the conversation. He was looking past me, and he smiled very slightly and tipped his head forward as if to acknowledge someone behind me. I wasn't interested enough to turn around and see who it was until I heard a voice.

"So you're all one big happy family now. That's interesting."

I whirled around to find myself facing Johnny. And that quickly, I was absolutely positive that I _did_ want him there. In fact, I was sure I'd never been happier to see him. I needed someone to just tell me what to do.

"Johnny! Oh my God!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Now see,' he said, as I unwrapped myself from him. "_That_ is the kind of reception I was looking for last time."

"Nice shirt," Rachel said dryly, from behind me. I looked down to observe what Johnny's attire. He was wearing a white T-shirt with slightly crooked iron-on lettering. It read, "TEAM KATE." I did my best not to laugh out loud. Instead, I caught Johnny's eyes and rolled mine. He grinned and then turned to Rachel and said, "I thought you'd particularly appreciate it."

I reflexively looked to Adrien for a reaction, but he didn't look back at me. Instead, it was Scott who gently placed a hand my arm and leaned in to ask, "Okay, so what's with the shirt?"

"A reference to the conversation you caught me overhearing," I said. I was still getting used to being conspiratorial with Scott. It was weird—exchanging glances with him at moments like these instead of with Adrien like I had for so many years.

"Huh." I could see Scott was interested in hearing more.

"I'll tell you later," I said impatiently. Then I turned back to Johnny with a question that had been nagging my mind. "How did you know to come anyway?" I asked. "I didn't tell you about this."

Johnny glanced quickly at Adrien as I asked the question, and Adrien almost imperceptibly shook his head. The whole exchange happened so fast that if I hadn't been watching so closely I might have missed it entirely. But I didn't miss it, and I knew my answer. I was filled for a moment with an incredible ache. And I knew, in a rare moment of perception, that Scott, all of his charming speeches aside, was still not what I really wanted. You want to know why I loved Adrien. Well, there it was: he had asked Johnny to come.

Johnny said, "Well I'll tell you one thing. I wasn't officially invited by my father. Speaking of whom, I've a sudden inspiration to let him know I'm here anyway, despite his best efforts." With that, he turned and wandered on into the crowd. I knew I was expected to follow him, and I fully indeed to do so. But first I crossed over to Adrien.

"Thank you," I said.

"It isn't much to thank me for," Adrien shrugged. I knew better—that it was a lot to thank him for—but Adrien always thought he did less than he did.

"Adrien," I sighed. I didn't know what else I wanted to say, but I felt there was something. Maybe too much. It seemed these days that there was so much just bellow the surface, so much that Adrien and I weren't saying to each other, that I almost didn't know how to talk to him anymore.

"Hey," he said, with a smile. "I know you don't really want to stand around here talking to me. Go find Johnny."

I sighed again. A level of honest had been lost between Adrien and I. We were lying to each other, which made me suddenly think that we must have also been lying to ourselves. But I did as he suggested, and went to find his older brother.

I found Johnny and we commandeered the window seat in the corner of the room.

"So where's Yates?" I asked after we'd settled down.

Johnny frowned. "He says you'll forgive his absence. Apparently he's very busy these days and couldn't make it."

I blinked. "Yates is busy?"

"So he claims. But obviously that's complete crap." After a moment of contemplation, Johnny continued. "I think it's a girl. And whoever she is, I'm think he's getting serious about her."

It was awkward knowing the girl was Manda and not being allowed to tell Johnny. I bit my lip and hoped I didn't look too uncomfortable with the subject. But Johnny was too good at reading me.

"You know something, don't you?" he asked suspiciously. I shrugged. "God Kate, you know everything!" he said, exasperated. I was afraid he was going to ask me to tell him what I knew. But instead he said, "Well, don't give me any hints. I'm going to figure it out on my own. Besides, I'm guessing you're sworn to secrecy."

"Yep," I said.

"Hmmm," Johnny grunted. We fell silent then, and my eyes drifted out across the room, until they finally locked with Scott's. He was standing where I'd left him, and when he found me meeting his gaze, he held up the glass in his hands in a mock toast. I smiled at him and shook my had and thought to myself that he was adorable and that I did like him.

"Kate, you can't be serious." Johnny's voice broke into my reverie. I turned my head to look at him. He looked very concerned.

I turned my whole body around completely in my chair to face him. "Why not?" I asked, honestly looking for an answer.

Johnny thought I was joking. When he finally realized that I was completely serious, he said, "Scott Harrington? You can't do better than that? The guy who was sleeping with Jess?"

"You said I should marry him," I shrugged, remember our conversation on the kitchen floor the night he'd gotten here last time.

"I say a lot of things. What about Adrien?"

"He's dating Rachel." It was still hard for me to say that without sounding bitter.

"Officially?"

"Essentially."

"Then come with me," Johnny said. I knew full well that that offer was still standing, but I still knew that I couldn't do that. Even if I'd given up on Adrien, and even if Scott didn't turn out to be the answer either. I couldn't go.

"I need to make my own life," I said.

"Fine," Johnny replied. "Then make it. Don't just accept the first thing that's thrown at you."

I glanced over at Scott again. He was saying something to his sister. I did like him, I thought, in a way. "He treats me like an adult," I said.

Frustration was edging into Johnny's voice and face. "You _are _an adult. That's not much of a credit to him."

"Let's talk about something else," I said. I wasn't quite ready to give Scott up. Without him, it seemed I'd be left with nothing at all.

------

**Scott**

While Johnny was talking to Kate, I was talking to Rachel. Adrien had wandered off somewhere, but she and I were sill lingering along the edge of the room, in a position that afforded us an excellent view of the prodigal son and the birthday girl. Rachel was particularly watching them.

"It's a nice shirt," I offered ironically, referring to Johnny.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Entirely for my benefit," she said, and returned to watching the pair, eyes slightly narrowed. After a moment she added, "I wish I knew why he came."

Rachel's never-ending conquest for Adrien was honestly beginning to annoy me. The frequent reoccurrence of the same problems seemed ample proof that it just wasn't going to work "Maybe he's just here for Kate," I suggested.

Rachel looked at me like I was stupid. "Of course he's here for Kate," she said. "That's the point. What wrong with you?"

I didn't know.

I looked across the room to where Kate was sitting with Johnny. She was hot tonight, in this little black dress with her hair straight and a little bit of mascara. And I knew I wasn't getting any of that, not tonight or anytime soon for that matter, which was a little irritating. But at the same time, I almost didn't mind. Recently Rachel had been telling me that I was going soft, and I was suddenly struck with the terrifying possibility that she might be right.

Just then Kate looked up at me, to find me watching her. I was holding a drink in my hand, and I raised it to her. She smiled at the gesture and shook her head in this you're-too-much way. I knew that she was starting to like me. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with that yet.

Johnny recalled Kate's attention then, and she turned around to talk to him. Still watching them, I said to Rachel, "I wish_ I'd_ thought of it."

"Hmm?" Rachel asked, lost in her own thoughts.

"Johnny," I clarified. "I wish I'd thought to get him here. Adrien definitely won that round."

Rachel stared at me for a couple seconds, eyes big and round. Then she said, "Oh my God. You like her. You like Kate."

"Shit, Rachel. I do not," I growled. I was frightened and a little disgusted by the idea. Kate wasn't my style. If I liked her, it would definitely mean some significant, potentially life-altering. And I had not intention of altering my life.

Rachel must not have understood all the implications of me liking Kate, because she seemed delighted by the idea. Or at least by my discomfort. "Yes you do. You like her," she repeated, dropping the wounded soldier act for the first time since Johnny had showed up.

"No I don't," I insisted. She was pissing me off, and I was going to leave her alone. But before I went, I added, "But if I did, it would be your fault. You started this."

The rest of the evening passed almost unremarkably. Rachel was predictably mostly with Adrien. But Kate, surprisingly, split her time almost evenly between Johnny and me. I was gratified by this. Johnny, on the other hand, got quieter and darker as the evening progressed. He didn't like me, that was for sure. He probably had some legitimate concerns.

There was one more incident I suppose I should mention. At one point in the evening, after wandering around the room by myself, I ran into Kate by herself. She was standing next to the wall, half-obscured by some sort of large plant.

"Hey," I said, sliding up beside her, but before I could say anything else she shushed me with a finger to her lips. I listened.

"Look," a voice from the other side of the plant was saying, "I told you Adrien was fair game. I personally don't approve of you as my future sister-in-law, and I doubt that either of you will be ultimately happy. But if you want to go for it, that's your prerogative. But I'm warning you, Rachel Harrinton. Leave Kate out of it."

It was Johnny and Rachel again. And from the look on Kate's face, I knew that even Johnny didn't know that she was eavesdropping this time.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rachel said.

"You don't know what I'm talking about," Johnny repeated sarcastically. "Cut the shit, Rachel. You sent him after her."

"Kate," I whispered desperately. I wanted her to not be hearing this conversation so bad that suddenly I knew there was no denying it. I liked her. Or at least, I was well on my way to liking her.

"Shut up," she hissed. Her face was white and frozen. We both waited, petrified and helpless, for Rachel's reply.

"I do what I have to," Rachel said. I felt that I was going to be sick.

"I'm telling you. You won't even be happy with him," Johnny replied.

Rachel countered with, "You want to make me a better offer?"

Johnny ignored the suggestiveness of her question. "My offer is this: you call off your brother, I won't tell mine what you're playing at."

Rachel said, "It's too late for that. Scott likes her. Nothing you can do to stop it now." I had never loved my sister more than I loved her for saying this. Here was finally something for me to work. A beacon of hope.

Johnny was silent for a second, and Kate took the opportunity to glance sideways at me. I shook my head and put on my earnest face. "Kate. I am so sorry," I whispered. She opened her mouth as if to reply, but the Johnny was talking again.

"You are not going to pull this off," Johnny said clearly to my sister.

"Yes I am," Rachel retorted. "Watch me."

That was the end of their conversation, but Kate and I stood stunned for another minute after they'd drifted away. "Kate," I said, after a moment.

"Don't," she replied. "Look, I've got to… do something," she trailed off. And then she took off. I didn't see her for the rest of the night.

- - - - - - -

_**Adrien**  
_

For me, the party passed too easily. When I'd emailed Johnny about coming, I'd done it entirely for Kate. I expected that his presence at the event was hardly going to enhance my enjoyment of it. In fact, it expected it would have the opposite effect. But as long as the party was happening, Johnny left me alone. I understood that there was some drama going on, but it seemed to mostly have to with Scott, not me. I began to feel like I had dodged a bullet.

But then, after the party, things went miserably wrong.

Johnny and I found each other in the kitchen, which was starting to sort of become our territory. It seemed to be the one place where we could talk with relative frankness, and recently even with a feeling of goodwill. Tonight, however, that feeling was in short supply.

Looking back, it's easy to see how Johnny and I both went into this conversation with good intentions. He was concerned for Kate and looking for an ally. I was concerned for Kate as well, and an ally would've been nice. But above and beyond that, I was, as always, looking for a brother. And I just could not understand Johnny's way of being one.

At any rate, we started out okay. "So thanks for coming," I said. "Kate really appreciated it."

Johnny leaned back against the counter, balancing his weight on his arms. "Actually, little brother, I'm not sure that's true," he replied.

I had only said thanks-for-coming as a passing comment. But when Johnny answered me the way he did, I moved around to the table and sat down. I knew we were going to have discussion.

"I mean, I'm sure she appreciated you asking me, if that's what you were going for," Johnny added. It was as if he couldn't resist antagonizing me.

"That's not what I was going for," I said impassively.

"'Course not."

We were both silent for a moment. Then Johnny spoke again. "So why are you letting Scott mess with her?" he asked.

I was taken aback. "Why am I what?" How had Kate and Scott suddenly become my fault? Honestly, I didn't like him hanging so much with her any better than Johnny did. But it was Kate's life. And I was practically with Rachel. So what right did I have to care or to intrude or to be secretly devastatingly jealous? I was doing the best I could with the situation. I was just trying to believe that Scott really wasn't so bad at his core.

"Oh come on, Adrien." There was a definite edge in Johnny's voice now. "You honestly think he's for real? It's like I'm the only one who remembers that he screwed Jess in multiple ways!"

"You're the only one who remembers? What, because you're so involved in all of our lives?" I was barely restrained at this point. It was if a lifetime's worth of abandonment and resentment was boiling to my surface right now.

Johnny crossed his arms. "I wouldn't talk about involvement if I were you. Why aren't you doing anything about Kate?"

"What am I supposed to do?" I exploded. "It isn't my job to run everybody's else's lives!"

"No," Johnny said, his tone still level and even. "But it is your job to do what you can for Kate, when it matters."

I didn't see how he had a right to talk.

"And how do you know it matters? How do you know it's not all just going to blow over in a week or two?" I'd regained enough of my composure to put the question to him calmly.

"Has it blown over yet?" he asked. Since he had a point, I didn't reply and instead waited for him to continue. "I'm just saying, I know people that are like him, and—" He had more to say, but I interrupted.

"You know people like him," I repeated, in an acidic tone that surprised both of us. Johnny, for once, was too startled to come up with one of his quick retorts.

"Well. Yeah," he stumbled. He didn't know where I was going with this.

"That's not good enough," I said.

Johnny narrowed his eyes and leaned forward a little. "What?" he asked crisply.

"It's not good enough," I repeated, my voice rising again. "You think you can waltz in here on your three-times-a-year visits and tell me how to handle Scott because you, what, know someone _like_ him? You don't know _him_, Johnny! You don't know any of us!"

"Look," Johnny said. He was on edge now to. Any minute and this was going to erupt into an all-out war. "You've got a problem with me, that's fine. You don't want to hear responsibility speeches from the guy who never sticks around? It's understandable. But I'm not asking you to do _me _any favors. I'm talking about Kate. She needs someone looking out for her right now."

"Yeah?" I asked. "And where do you get off making that call? You're never around. You have no idea what's really going on here."

Johnny lost it. "You think I don't know what's going on?" he yelled. "You think I don't know your Rachel bitch set her brother loose on Kate to get her out of her way? You're the one who can't figure these things out, not me!"

I didn't believe a word he'd just said. I probably should've, but I didn't. "You have to be kidding me," I raged. "You're really going to stoop that low? Drag Rachel into it, maybe kill two birds with one stone?"

"Adrien—" Johnny tried to begin, but I cut him off, on a role now.

"You know, I get it. You like coming around here every once in a while. You like seeing how you can shake things up."

Johnny's expression fell completely blank. "You really think that's why I come around?" he asked evenly.

"You're going to tell me it's not?" I challenged. And then I suddenly had a terrible feeling in my gut. I didn't want to be right about this one. I didn't want that to be the reason Johnny still showed up sometimes. I waited anxiously for him to tell me I was wrong.

Johnny didn't say a word.

"Than maybe you should just stop coming," I said. The words rolled out of my mouth and hit the kitchen floor with a thud. We both heard the finality in them. That was it. It was over. The ragged relationship with my brother that I'd been so desperately trying to hold on to for so many years had finally come to its heartbreaking end. Oh God. What had I done?

"Yeah," he agreed. There was more hostility in his voice than I'd ever heard before, even when he talked to dad. "That's great. I'm out." With that he turned left them room. I was struck by the terrible thought that I might never see him again.

Kate entered the room just as Johnny was leaving it. She must have heard us arguing. We had been getting loud towards the end. "What's going on?" she asked. Her face was all concern.

I couldn't tell her what had happened. Instead, I slumped forward in my chair, face down on the table.

"Adrien, what's going on?" she repeated. I only shook my head, as if to say she didn't want to know.

Kate gave up on me and headed out the door after Johnny.

"Johnny," I heard her say while the door was still closing.

"You know what? Fuck him," came Johnny's voice.

And then the door swung shut.

- - - - - -

**A/N: Oh man. All the angst. Don't worry guys, good times are going to come… eventually. Thanks for all the loverly reviews, guys. I promise next time to be back with reviewer response for all of y'all (I'm in a bit of a hurry – if I don't get this posted tonight it won't get posted for another week). I also promise that the next update will be much faster… if you review!**

**Jill: **When I got your review the other morning I realized I had committed myself to finishing the chapter this week, and thus I have. But let me tell you, it took some considerable effort. After reconsidering the last chapter (and, well, this one too) I've decided that Kate needs to be A Little Less Mental Monologue And A Lot More Action. But anyway, good talkers are the most dangerous things in the world, aren't they? Suddenly you're saying all sorts of things that you didn't mean to say to these people and, well, it's all downhill from there. And speaking of sordid pasts, my Great Tragic Love Story seems to be somewhat similar to yours. Minus the gay thing (that would be my sisters Great Tragic Love Story). I guess what I mean is that they seemed to have ended similarly: with the clinging too hard. Incidentally, I met my Great Tragic Love because he was hard in love with my best friend, who happened to have a boyfriend, and Mr. Great Tragic Love happened to need a confident which led to me spending inappropriate amounts of time with him and everyone thinking he was dating me. At any rate, I lasted through that crush of his and several successive other crushes as "the friend girl," until I ultimately pushed a little too hard and then that was it. I mean, we're still friends in the I'll-wave-to-you-when-we-pass-on-campus way. And I still haven't been able to bring myself to delete his number from my cell phone. Because you never know when he might, you know, break up with his girlfriend, realize I was the best thing he never had, and come knocking down my dorm room door. I mean, I'm all moved on. But you've got to leave your options open. But I digress. Where was I? A yes, in the midst of Kate's endless mental monologues. In the real book, I'm not sure that Fanny Price ever even really likes the Crawford guy. But what fun would that be here? Thus, I was once again forced to create a motive for these motiveless characters. She likes him cuz she wants to save him. Yay for Kate. As we move into the next Kate-Scott scene, I'll take the opportunity to say that most of the time when I'm writing these stories I have kind of a basic idea of how things are going to go in my head, but specific scenes and conversations usually come to me as I go along. But there are certain scenes that _are _in my head from the start, and this was one of them. For some reason I just knew Scott and Kate were going to talk about her liking Adrien. But anyway, as for the a-lot-of-girls-would've-gone-for-Johnny being a subtle dig at the Johnny Love… well, we'll just see how the Johnny love is doing after this chapter. It's not that I want everyone to hate my beloved Johnny Ledger or anything, but he is the bad brother, the Brother With Problems. Doesn't anybody get that but me? Haish. Girl, count all the shout outs you want. I think there were a couple in this chapter too (most notably the screwing-with-jess-in-multiple-ways-has-every-one-forgotten-this-but-me part, which I basically lifted from your review-a-thon. Shameless, I know). By the way, my favorite line of dialogue during this whole Kate-Scott saga was "That depends on your belief system." Doesn't this guy need reforming? Hell, I'd give it a try! I'm glad to here, at any rate, that Shithead Scott is already making you SLIGHTLY swoony. I trust that things will only get swoony-er has Shithead Scott get more reformed and more sincere (until he ultimately out-shithead's himself and head back down his path of darkness). The Adrien Kate silence was TOTALLY a shout out to you, and to Mason, who I miss ALMOST as much as Caleb (who am I kidding? I don't miss anyone as much as Caleb.) Seriously though, with you and Phoenix-Talon both on temporary hiatus, I'm getting a little depressed. (But remember – I love you more!) FYI, Alex Karev owns my soul (and whoever plays him) because he is HOT. Meredith is a bitch. I can't believe she's going to sleep with George. And as for Adrien's email, there is apparently no end to the bitterness there. See the current chapter for further details. Speaking of the current chapter, what are your thoughts? You know what to do: Review! OTI! Let go of the RANNY, and the SKATE story while you're at it (some how I don't think this is going to happen). FF reviews and More Shayidnon to come as soon as soon as possible.


	17. Kate and Adrien: Afterwards

**Chapter 17  
Afterwards**

_**Kate**_

"You know what? Fuck him," Johnny said. I heard the door close behind me with a click, and glanced back at it. I thought of Adrien at the kitchen table. He'd probably heard that. Half of me wanted to go back to him, but I wanted to hear the whole story and Johnny seemed, at the moment, like the likeliest candidate for that. So I trailed him to the front door and then outside. Johnny was irate.

"Screw this whole family! I'm done with it!" he bellowed. I'd never seen Johnny like this before. He was madder than he ever got about his dad, ten times madder, and it actually scared me. He wasn't being nice.

We'd reached the car now, and I asked him, "Johnny, what happened?" But he wasn't ready to talk yet.

"Get in the car," he demanded. But I hesitated. I'd always been afraid that this would happen someday. The blow out. The big break up between the brothers. And I'd always sworn that if it did happen, I wouldn't take sides. And taking off with Johnny five minutes after the earth-shattering argument with Adrien had happened definitely seemed like a taking-sides thing.

But Johnny wasn't in the mood for negotiations. "Dammit Kate, get in the freaking car," he said.

I frowned and bit my lower lip. It wasn't fair of him to be displacing his aggression on me, but I did what he told me to. There was no way I could leave him alone like he was.

Johnny climbed in behind the wheel and slammed the door shut. We drove for a while in dead silence—without even the radio to soften the harshness of the quiet car—both of us thinking our separate thoughts. Both of our lives had changed that night, and I think we both knew, they had changed for the worse.

I didn't know where Johnny was going, and as we drove I began to worry that he was just leaving and taking me with him to add to Adrien's injury. But I was also afraid to ask where we were going. Johnny was treating me with such stony silence, and I thought he would probably flip out on me if I broke it. So I just sat there, uncomfortably, and began to involuntarily chew on my thumbnail.

Finally Johnny pulled into a Waffle House parking lot. He got out and didn't order me to get out too this time. I sat in the car by myself for a minute, head in my hands, thinking that maybe it had been a bad idea to come with him if he wasn't going to talk to me anyway. But then I climbed out and slowly trudged after him into the Waffle House.

Johnny was sitting at the counter and I took the seat beside him. We stared at the tile walls for a while until he shook his head and finally began to tell me how things had gone down.

- - - - - - -

_**Adrien**_

I don't remember how long it was until Rachel came down, but it must not have been too long—maybe five minutes or so. She came into the kitchen and sat down across from at the table. I didn't say anything. Just glanced up at her.

"So…" Rachel said, and that was it. It is the only time I can remember her being at a loss for words.

I was vaguely annoyed. I didn't really want her to talk to me, to try to comfort me. I would have rather she leave me alone. But recognizing that what had just happened was in no way her fault, and that she certainly only meant to make me feel better, I made a conscious effort to treat her fairly.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead with one hand. "I take it you heard that."

"Well," she hesitated. "Not what you said, but the generally yelling, yes. It kind of sounded like World War III down here. I think the entire state heard, at least the county."

I didn't even bother to acknowledge her attempt at a joke. "I'm sorry," I said, because I had to apologize to somebody.

"I know. You always are," she answered. Well fell silent again and I could hear the clock on the wall ticking, ticking. Rachel breathed in and began to speak. We weren't looking at each other. "Kate," she said awkwardly.

"Went with Johnny," I finished. I knew it was true, because she hadn't come back. It hurt, Kate going with Johnny, but it was the least of my hurts right now. I moved on to a bigger one. "I told him not to come back," I admitted. "I don't think he will."

I looked at Rachel after I said that. I think I wanted her to tell me what a horrible thing I'd done—not that I didn't already feel the full impact of its horribleness, I just wanted to hear someone say it—and she looked shocked enough. But when she spoke she only said, "And Kate went with him?"

Rachel thought I meant that Kate wasn't coming back. It was funny, in a sad way, that that was she was more surprised by. I almost smiled a little as I said. "Oh, no. He'll bring Kate back. But he won't be back after that. At least not—he won't—I mean…" I trailed off, unable to put into words exactly what I meant. I meant that he wouldn't forgive me. Probably never.

Rachel was quiet for a while, as if she knew there was nothing really to say. Abruptly I asked, "Did you tell Scott to go after Kate?"

If Rachel was surprised by so direct a question she hid it well. "No," she said. "I told him to leave her alone."

I nodded, believing her. The problem was that, back then, I trusted Rachel and I didn't trust Johnny. Neither one of that had done anything to really earn my trust, and both probably deserved a healthy dose of suspicion. But I was too easy on Rachel and too hard on my brother. It created all sorts of misunderstandings.

Rachel asked, "Do you want to tell me what happened or would you rather I left you alone?"

I was grateful for the question. "For now, I think just need to think…" I trailed off.

"Okay," Rachel said quietly. She stood up and moved towards the door.

"Rachel," I said, stopping her just before she was out of the room. She turned around and looked at me. "Thank you," I said.

She smiled and nodded and left me alone.

Can you blame me for thinking the best of her?

- - - - - - - -

_**Kate**_

"And then I said I was out. And believe me, I am." Johnny finished his version of what had happened with Adrien and leaned back in his chair, looking at me expectantly. He had cooled down a bit and was being nicer to me now. Still I didn't know exactly what to say. It almost seemed like it was my fault—that I had been the cause of the end of their relationship. It had all gone down, after all, because of a conversation about me. Me and Scott.

"I don't think he meant what he said, about you never coming back," I finally answered, pushing the scrambled eggs around on the plate in front of me.

"He said it," Johnny replied. He was very unwilling, at the moment, to cut Adrien any slack. It was making this conversation harder on me.

"Yeah, but," I paused and then continued. "He was mad. I mean I know he's, like, Adrien. But he's allowed to get mad too sometimes and say stupid things."

Johnny grunted and took a bite of his pancakes. I watched him. He wouldn't look at me. "You can't do this," I said quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"You can't never talk to him again."

Johnny shrugged. It was obviously exactly what he planned to do. "Yes I can," he said.

"Johnny," I sighed. I closed my eyes real tight for a second in frustration. Then I opened them again and looked at him. "It'll kill him," I said seriously.

Johnny looked a little uncomfortable with that, But not uncomfortable enough. "What do you want me to do?" he asked irritatedly.

"I don't know. Maybe you could try being the bigger person."

"Not my job," he answered. I thought that he was impossible, but I didn't say it out loud. After a moment he continued. "He said I only come around to screw up his life. How can he even think that?"

To be honest, I could see exactly how Adrien could see that, even though I knew it wasn't true. Johnny worked hard to preserve a spirit of general misunderstanding between himself and his brother, and it looked like it had finally come back around to bite him.

At the same time, I understood that Johnny was genuinely hurt by Adrien thinking so ill of him. Again, I didn't know what to say. And so I asked, "Did Rachel really tell Scott to like me?"

Johnny looked at me like he couldn't believe I was worried about that at a moment like this. "I don't know," he sighed. "I mean, she did tell him to in the first place. But she says he genuinely likes you now, and he probably does."

I nodded. Johnny added, "But I'm still not giving you my approval."

"Well I'm not giving my approval to you cutting Adrien out of your life," I said.

"Touché," Johnny said, and then he stared at his food for a while. "I don't really want to," he admitted quietly.

I wanted to scream, "Then don't!" But I knew he wouldn't listen. Johnny was stubborn like that. Maybe in a month or two I would be able to convince him to communication with Adrien, but it wasn't going to happen just now.

Johnny looked at me. "You'd better call him, though," he said, and then wasn't any malice in his tone. "He's probably worried about you."

I looked at him, trying to decide if he really wanted to me to call Adrien or not.

"Seriously, Kate," he said.

"Okay," I answered. I got up and headed to the payphones. I put in a quarter and dialed the home number. I was slightly surprised when it was Scott who answered. Surprised and then glad.

"Hey," I said. "How is he?"

"I don't know," Scott said. "Rachel did her best to console him but I guess he's pretty inconsolable. He'll be happy to hear from you."

I hesitated. I could barely handle Johnny right now, and I wasn't sure I could I was ready for Adrien too. "Just tell him I'm alright and I'll be back soon," I told Scott.

There was silence on the other end on the phone for a moment, and then Scott said, "Kate, I think you should talk to him."

This was the problem with Scott. How could he be as bad as everyone told me he was and then care about whether or not I talked to Adrien? Everything I knew about him didn't all fit together. I couldn't make out his character at all.

"Scott," I sighed into the phone. "What am I supposed to think about you?"

After a pause, he answered, "The worst. It's safest for you if you just think the worst. I'm not a good person."

But with an answer as disarmingly honest as that, I couldn't think the worst about him. And when he said he wasn't a good person, I didn't entirely believe him.

"I'm giving you to Adrien," Scott said then, while I was still thinking about what he had just told me. Before I could protest again, Adrien was on the line.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm at a Waffle House," I answered. "Are you okay?"

"Well. Given the circumstances." He pause, then asked, "Is Johnny okay?"

"Given the circumstances," I said.

Adrien asked, "Will he talk to me?"

"Not right now," I said. "But you've both got long lives ahead of you."

"That's funny," Adrien said, even though it really wasn't. I could hear the devastation in his tone. "Well. Tell him I'm sorry."

"I will," I said. "And I'll be back soon."

"Good," he said and we both hung up.

I returned to Johnny at the counter. "Adrien says he sorry," I told him, wondering if I could guilt him into accepting the apology. Forgiving and forgetting.

Johnny just shrugged. "You ready to go back?" he asked.

"I guess," I said. Then I added, "I wish you weren't going."

He shrugged again. "Nothing else to do now. Come on. Let's go."

We went. The ride back was just as quiet but a lot less uncomfortable than the ride there. I was depressed and Johnny could sense it. When he dropped me off, he said, "Hey, it won't be like this forever, Kate."

I looked at him doubtfully. "It won't?"

"You'll be able to talk me into reconciling after a couple months. We both know that. I just have to make my statement first," he said.

I smiled sadly and shook my head. That was some comfort.

"In the mean time, keep an eye on him for me," Johnny smiled.

I told him that I would.

- - - - - - - -

**A/N: Sorry, that chapter was a bit bleak (and a long time coming, too). But don't worry, guys! Things can only get better! And _PLEASE _review!**

**embracing: **Stupid boys indeed. Arg. This update was really slow, I know, but I hope you forgive me. Hopefully I will be able to get the next one up faster. :o) Virtual chocolate always helps.

**Kate: **Lol. I feel exactly the same way about the angst. You've got to love it in a sort of masochistic way.

**Cookie: **Aw, thank you! Just a little Scott-Kate conversation in here. There will be much more in the next chapter.

**jayley: **Glad you liked the drama. There always is drama, isn't there? ;o)

**NNichollaa: **I'm sorry! That was, like, the slowest update yet. I promise to do better next time! Really, I swear!

**ebangin: **Another Johnny lover. Dude, all my reviewer like Johnny best :o) Thanks for reviewing!

**BeyondtheSea: **Unfortunately, the brotherly love won't be happening for a while. And as for the chandelier… if only, if only. :o) And as for Scott… well, he will be doing so major wiggling in the next chapter.

**anonymous: **I updated! Thanks for your review… although unfortunately I don't think Johnny and Kate can be together. That might be diverging from the Mansfield Park a little _too _much, even for me :o)

**Jill**: Dude! (Hurley style) Your review was so epic I'm not even sure where to start. Now that I've said that, _The Sound of Music _is ringing annoyingly in my ears ("Let's begin at the beginning. A very good place to start") And so on that note, let me commence with Kate's never-ending mental monologues. You know what, I always wondered myself why Edmund (in the book) is all gung-ho about Fanny hooking up with Henry Crawford. I mean, I know Edmund just wants to get into Mary Crawford's pants (dress, skirt, whatever) but you'd think these people would take into consideration the whole messing-with-the-engaged-sister factor. But then, in my version, Adrien is kind of clueless anyway so I suppose letting Scott, God's Friggin' Gift To Humanity, get to him to is kind of in character. I will say in defense of Kate's mental monologue, that were Johnny to remember Kate's birthday without Adrien's prodding, it would make him a better man than me. Of course, I am not a man, but it would make him a better _person_ than me anyway. I constantly forget everyone's birthday. There are only for that I remember: my sister's, my brother's, my best friend's from grade school (and I haven't talked to her since 8th grade so it's really pointless that I remember that one), and Kent's of the infamous Team Kent shirt (but only because his is the same as mine). But anyway, let us, as you put it, "flee (for dear life), from the moronic depths of Kate's mind, into the horrific reality of Kate's Birthday Turned Event" (how much do I love you?). Yay for Johnny Ledger! To be honest, Johnny is starting to annoy me, mostly just because people are so damn determined to like him best. Okay, although I liked the Team Kate shirt too, I think you might be taking it's significance in showing the depth of his love for Kate a little too far. I mean, mostly Johnny's probably wearing that shirt to piss everyone else off, which, lets remember, is his entire reason for being. THIS IS NOT A KANNY STORY, PEOPLE! And mostly (I must admit) I did have him wear the shirt so that he could banter with Rachel about it. But I'm not trying to torture with Ranny (really I'm not). Although I still insist that they cannot be together. What I really wanted in that last chapter was for Scott to be just as surprised as you were by all of his reactions to Kate (as we will see later in his section of the chapter). Now that you mention it, I think that Johnny maybe should've just showed up and conned Kate into baking a cake in his honor. That freaking awesome. Also, it would've avoided the whole apocalyptic Jadrien fight, which I am beginning to regret (the bleakness of the present chapter depressed even me. Fortunately next chapter will refocus on Scott and Kate, which is much less depressing than Johnny and Adrien are at the moment). I'm going to skip the whole Kadrien scene in here (since I'm really bitter about Kadrien and Kanny and all of that right now) and move it right along to: Expendable Manda! Indeed, I was just trying to make sure we didn't forget about her. I'm a little annoyed at Jane Austen for sending the sister off for, like, the whole frickin' book because I think Manda could really provide some humor in the admittedly dark portion of my story. But alas, she is in Europe. I'm also going to skip the Kanny segment here (due to the same bitterness). And so: Shithead Scott! Personally, interaction between him and Rachel are some of my favorites in the story. They are so delightfully mean to each other (in a sibling-ish way) and neither of them feel bad about it, which is an awesome break from Adrien's constant always-feeling-bad-about-everything. And although a little love-hate would be nice in this story, I'm afraid there's only going to be hate when it come to Ranny. In the words of a far wiser Jedi than myself: "Let go of your Ranny." Actually, I believe what Yoda actually said was "Let go of your hatred" but I'm sure he _meant _"Let go of your Ranny." That said, I will admit that you did suggest (and insist on) the Sawnon, which did end up being basically the best element of Fight Fair, so it looks like we're even. I'm still holding out on Ranny. As for Scott faux-toast, hey, I'm falling for it too. The other thing I love about Scott, is his pervasive downplayment of his shitheadedness. "Legitimate concerns," being the phrase I'm referring too here. You can have Johnny's childrens. I want Scott's (or Adrien Brody's, but I believe we've covered that before). As for the Ranny scene, okay, so I did add the "Do you want to make me a better offer" line just for you. Again, not to torture you or anything. I'm thinking about maybe adding some vaguely Ranny-ish line into the last chapter of this story. Something that none of my other reviewers will interpret, but which will enable you to picture the Ranny ending of your dreams. How's that for a compromise? And speaking of souls and Justin Chamber (aka Alex Karev) there are no words to express how pissed I am at Izzie. Girl is a bitch! I hope her stupid heart patient lover dies, and then I hope that she come crying back to Alex and he's all: "Whatever bitch!" But these are things that only happen in my dreams and not on Grey's Anatomy. And on that note, I think I'm done. You know the drill: review (FF too)! Frequent communication! And On Thin Ice!


	18. Scott: The Score

**Chapter 18  
The Score**

_**Scott**_

We were all expected to be somber and reflective for the first couple days after Adrien broke up with Johnny. I knew because I had made an ill-advised crack about the situation the day afterwards, which Kate told me wasn't funny. Actually, it was funny and all Kate meant was that it wasn't a subject I should be trivializing with jokes. At least not yet.

Personally, I didn't get how the whole Adrien-Johnny business was really that big of a deal. From what I could gather from my brief experience with the pair, their relationship was tenuous at its best. Johnny was barely around so it didn't seem likely that his alienation would have much of an effect on anyone's day-to-day life. Adrien would keep on feeling disappointed in himself. Kate would keep on having it bad for him. Rachel would keep on throwing herself in Adrien's lap. And me, well, I wasn't sure what I'd keep on doing. But I'll get to that later.

Kate did her best to impress upon me the magnitude of Scott and Adrien's falling out. She fell back on me quite a bit in the days after it happened—Johnny and Rachel's incriminating conversation had been forgotten, at least temporarily, in light of such greater issues. I have to say, I enjoyed that she needed me. It was reminiscent of the power I'd had over Jess.

"I think you're just being stubborn, refusing to understand what a big deal this is," Kate told me one afternoon.

We were sitting outside under this tree in the front yard. Well, I was sitting. She was lying at the moment, on her back. I couldn't help but be a little distracted by how she looked all stretched out like that. God. The girl was killing me.

Kate was still expounding. "I mean, what if you and Rachel stopped talking? Wouldn't it throw you? At least a little?"

I considered the question and answered honestly. "No." Other people didn't affect me. I'd worked hard to achieve that.

Kate grunted, believing me but not liking the answer. I took advantage of her momentary silence and turned the interrogation around.

"So speaking of Rachel, what's up with you sitting back and letting her take over on the Adrien front?" It was true. Kate had barely bothered to check up on Adrien during his hour of need. It certainly seemed that it should be her job to do so. Or at least something that she would take upon herself.

Kate sat up—thank God—and shrugged.

"It's kind of weirding me out," I added, and she answered, "Yeah, well, what's the point?"

"I'm sitting here talking to you. What's the point in that?" I countered.

"We're friends," she said. Which was true, depending on your definition.

I rolled my eyes. "So you can be friends with me. But not with Adrien who you've known for, oh, forever."

Suddenly I wondered how we'd gotten to this point in the conversation. Or, more importantly, how I'd gotten to this point in my life. There I was, wanting things to work out for Kate, championing reconciliation between her and Adrien. Something wasn't right with that picture. I was almost being unselfish, and that really just wasn't like me.

Remember what I said about people not affecting me? Yeah. This was a problem.

- - - - - -

Two days later, Rachel handed me a solution. We were in the apartment; she came into my room without knocking, which meant that we were going to have one of our heart-to-hearts that I so looked forward to.

She leaned back against my wall. "So you can lay off Kate. You have my permission."

I looked up at her because she had my interest. "I do," I repeated.

Rachel shrugged. "Adrien's a done deal. Thanks to Johnny." For a moment she paused and smiled smugly to herself. Rachel and Johnny had this weird mutual loathing thing going on, which I personally attributed to their really just wanting to get it on with the other. Either way, Rachel was loving that her long-worked-for success with Adrien was a direct result of his fight with Johnny. I guess it was pretty ironic. But I still thought she ought to just sleep with Johnny and get it over with.

"Anyway," Rachel finally continued. "You're welcome to do whatever you like with Kate now. That's the point. I release you."

"How magnanimous of you," I said dryly.

She ignored my sarcasm and began hypothesizing. "I'm guessing you either want out, or you're going to get out because you don't want out and that's freaking you out."

I had to hand it to her. She certainly knew the score. I asked, "Sure it won't hinder your cause? Adrien's not going to be suspicious if I suddenly drop Kate like that?"

As if I cared. I'd long since lost interest in Rachel's conquest. But I knew what I was doing. I was looking for one last excuse not to call things off with Kate.

But Rachel wasn't that magnanimous.

"I told you. Adrien's a done deal," she said.

Poor Rachel. If only she'd known how things would go down. Johnny might have indirectly sealed the deal between her and Adrien, but it would also be Johnny who would just as indirectly break things back up.

- - - - - -

Two more days later.

I was walking down the hallway past that damn piano room when Kate caught up with me.

"Hey stranger," she said, matching my pace and catching her breath a little. "I've barely seen you in the past two days. You got a girlfriend or something?"

I made a noise in between a laugh and a grunt to acknowledge the joke. But I kept my eyes forward, and I kept walking. I was keenly aware that Kate was watching me and that she was probably figuring me out. I was also keenly aware that I was a jackass.

"Oh, so we _aren't_ friends," Kate said after the pause. I looked at her then because she didn't sound devastated or even upset like I expected she would. She sounded, in fact, almost humorous. As if this is what she had expected all along—that I would bail on her—and she was just happy to be proven right.

That threw me off. I suddenly found myself trying to justify things. "I'm leaving at the end of the summer, you know," I said.

"_Everyone's _leaving at the end of the summer," she answered, and there was a hint of that devastation I'd been looking for. It was easy to forget that whereas the rest of us would be moving forward in August, Kate would be left behind.

I needed her to see that I was doing her a favor. "Yeah. But I don't call, and I don't look back."

"That's pretty bleak," she said with mock seriousness. It annoyed me now that she continued to make light of this. It wasn't that I wanted to hurt her. Or maybe it was. I don't know. I think I just wanted her to mind.

She didn't seem to. She only said, "Then I guess it's good that we aren't friends."

- - - - - - -

And that was the end. Or at least, it should have been. Life at the Mansfield settled into an unbearable monotony now that I wasn't talking to Kate, and after enduring a couple weeks of tedium, I began to think of leaving before August. Rachel, after all, could hardly need me anymore. And moreover, I didn't care if she did. There was nothing left for me there. I would leave. The problem was, I just couldn't seem to get myself to just go.

And then Kate preceded me.

Here's the story. I found it out much later, but it'll help you if you know it now. Sometime after the birthday debacle—the day after Kate and my last conversation, incidentally—she had a talk with Mr. Mansfield. And in the spirit of his new you-are-part of the family thing, he asked her what it was that she wanted, or something to that effect.

What Kate really wanted was Adrien, but this wasn't _Fiddle on the Roof, _and parents didn't get to hand out their children to whoever they wanted anymore, and Kate is quick about things like that. So she said she wanted to go to college. Normally, it probably would've been too late for her to get in somewhere. But Mr. Mansfield made some calls, and Kate was going. Going early, in fact, for the last summer session.

I first heard that she was leaving from Adrien. It was one of those things where he told me offhandedly, assuming I already knew. We were passing in the hall and he said to me, "So. Two weeks till Kate leaves. The whole summer session thing seems a little over-eager, you know?"

If I hadn't been too busy being confused by what he was saying to me, I probably would've noted that Adrien sounded worried about Kate's over-eagerness. As if she was probably over-eager to get away from him. But as it were, I only knew that I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What?" I asked.

Adrien stopped and shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked confused himself know. "You know. College."

"College?" I asked, still trying to fit things together.

"Oh," he said. "You don't know."

I just shrugged. There would obviously be no saving face.

"Huh," Adrien said, but not in a ha-ha-I-win-Kate-told-me way. More like he was trying to work out for himself why she hadn't let me in on the news. If Adrien had been anyone other than Adrien, he probably would've figured out right then why it mattered to him that he was in on a confidence and I wasn't. But he was himself, and he just headed past me down the hall, probably to find my sister.

It pissed me off that Kate was leaving, I knew that right away. But it took me an hour to work out why. Here's what it came down to.

First of all, she was calling the shots which seemed to put her in the control position. I liked to have the control position.

Second of all, I liked her. Simple as that.

It took me another hour to figure out what I was going to do with all of that. But as soon as I did figure it out, I went to straight find Kate.

She was in that piano room. Ironic, since that was where this had all started. I came up quietly behind her so that she didn't notice me until I reached over her shoulder to turn her page. As soon as I did, she immediately stopped playing and swung around on the bench to face me.

"What, so we're talking again?"

I had hoped to transition easily back into our old flirtation, but with such a direct question I was forced to take a different approach. I sat down on a chair across from her and said, "Well, if you and I can't make peace, what hope is there for the Middle East?"

Kate would've laughed if she hadn't had her hard-ass self all strapped on. But she did, so she didn't laugh. She just sighed and asked, "What do you want?"

"Rather an open-ended question," I observed.

"Tell me about it. I got asked that a couple days ago and ended up saying I wanted to go to college. I mean, who would've thought?"

I smiled. Obviously Kate missed talking to me, because she couldn't help offering me this insight into her inner world even with the way things were supposed to be between us. There was still something here I could work with.

So I went for it. "Here's the thing," I said, leaning forward on my elbows. "I don't want you to go."

Kate frowned a little. "Seriously?"

"I like you Kate," I said, laying it out for her.

"Okaaaay," she said slowly, as if she was trying to figure out what exactly that was supposed to mean to her. "But still. I mean, seriously? I can't really be expected to plan my life around Mr. Doesn't-Call-Doesn't-Look-Back."

"Look," I said. "If you want it, you can have it. But this is the last time I'm offering."'

She hesitated, bit her lip. "This is my chance. I have to get out of here, Scott. You get that right?"

I shrugged, like it wasn't my problem what she had to do and where she had to get out of. Even when I was doing the right thing, I couldn't do it in the right way. I couldn't be completely unselfish about it. I couldn't put myself out there like that. I said, "Take it or leave it."

She paused, actually considered my offer. I knew it was a terrible offer I was making, so the fact that she had to think about it was even something. And she sounded genuinely pained when she said, "Then I guess I have to leave it."

I shrugged again, like it didn't matter. "All the same to me," I said brightly, and offered her a conciliatory smile as I stood up. "Have a good life, Kate." And with that I left the room.

I'd known she'd turn me down, of course. But now I could say that I tried. And I could also say that she minded.

- - - - - - - -

To: Amanda Mansfield  
From: Don Yates  
Subject: News from the home front

Something you'll want to know: I just got back here and it looks like Johnny had a crap time of it at Kate's birthday. Shit finally went down with Adrien. Apparently, Adrien told him to get his ass out of the house and not to come back, and I expect Johnny intends to do just that. Doesn't look good for us, love. If worst comes to worst, I think we might end up on opposite sides of the fight.

Lovely to see you as always. Sorry if Jess was suspicious about you sneaking around, but you're the one who doesn't want to tell.

- - - - - - -

To: Don Yates  
From: Amanda Mansfield  
Subject: Re: News

WHAT! How did I not know about Johnny and Adrien? Nobody in my family talks 2 me. :o( Worst will not come 2 worst. It is unacceptable. We have 2 do something. Maybe we can lock Adrien & Johnny in a room until they get over their issues (?) Not sure what room. Must start scheming.

Jess will get over it. Hey, u want 2 tell Johnny u're dating a member of his recently estranged family? Be my guest, Braveheart.

XXXXXXXXXX

- - - - - - -

To: Amanda Mansfield  
From: Don Yates  
Subject: Re: News

I was thinking we could fake one of their deaths (probably Adrien's) because you always forgive people once their dead. Problem is, I imagine things might get bad again once we explained to Johnny that Adrien was in fact still alive. Trick like that would piss a person off.

Nevermind. We don't' have to tell anyone just yet. Not sure I understand the _Braveheart_ reference, though. Have you actually seen that movie?

- - - - - - - -

To: Don Yates  
From: Amanda Mansfield  
Subject: Re: News

As much as I love u, fake death is not ur brightest moment. & leave my references alone :oP

XXXXXXXXXX

P.S. I've sent u like 20 kisses now, and u have sent me none. :o(

- - - - - - - - -

To: Amanda Mansfield  
From: Don Yates  
Subject: Re: News

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**- - - - - - - - **

**A/N: Wow, I didn't even realize that the last chapter was short until everyone mentioned it. I promise, I fully intended for this one to be longer (and it is, a little, but not by much). So apologies.**

**Also, where have all my reviewers gone (sniff sniff)? I seem to have lost a lot and it makes me very sad (sniff sniff). So please review if you are still reading. I've had a bad week and it'll make my day. **

**Rapsody's Song: Yeah. Everybody likes Adrien the least. But Scott's a jerk! Arg. Give Adrien some time. Hopefully he will redeem himself.**

**Jayley: Everybody loves Johnny. I've come to accept it, lol. A million gazillion thank yous for reviewing!**

**WhiteCamellia: Hey! Haven't seen you in a while! Thank you so much for reviewing (yay!)! Lol, I love _The Sound of Music _too! It's classic! Wow, that was a lot of exclamation marks. :o)**

**Anonymous: Lol. If _only_****Scott and Rachel would just leave. Especially Rachel. She's nothing but trouble. Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you're liking the story!**

**Embracing: Was the last chapter really that short? Oops. grins sheepishly I'm trying to update quickly just for you :o). Yay for the world of _Pride and Prejudice! _That movie is so beautiful. And walrus is a fun word. Really, we should use it more often. I think I'm going to. Walrus. Heh.**

**A: There are not words to describe how much I love you. You are so my new favorite person. I think you're the only person reading this who's rooting for Adrien right now. But I have to say: GO TEAM ADRIEN!**

**Jill: No worries, darling. I know you love me, even if your reviews are late. Besides, I know a thing or two about projects eating one's soul (my term paper, for instance, was eating mine. But now that is DONE! Hurray!). Dude, I never even thought that Kate could leave by finally taking Johnny up on his offer. That would be frickin' awesome, and I would use it in a heartbeat if the plot didn't require for Scott to follow her once she leave (Scott, Kate, and Johnny is a threesome that is just so not going to happen). Beside, Kate taking off with Johnny would probably just cement the Kanny love we've got going on, and I'm doing my best to temper that. But it still was an awesome idea, and so I'm going to combine with my college thing and have Johnny come back to drive her to her college. Which will provide us with one more lovely moment of Jadrien angst before the whole car crash debacle. As for things to note in this chapter, just remember the way Scott acts upon finding Kate is leaving (ie: asking her to stay, which is selfish because it is not in her best interest to do so) because that will provide a lovely contrast with Adrien's reaction, which we will see in the next chapter. Yeah. I'm still trying to prove that Adrien is the GOOD GUY. My bitterness is still intact.**


	19. Kate and Adrien: Forward Motion

**Chapter 19  
Forward Motion**

_**Kate**_

In a way, it was nice to have the thing with Scott finally over and done with. It was a week until I was leaving, and having Scott officially call things off gave me one less thing to be leaving behind.

On the other hand, there were definitely some downsides. For one thing, I didn't like the way things had ended, the way Scott had handled it. It made everyone right about him but me—Johnny was particularly I-told-you-so about it when I told him over the phone. But I forgave him for his insensitivity since he was obviously just still upset about Adrien.

Also, I had actually liked Scott, in one way or another. And when he'd said take it or leave it, there was a part of me that had just wanted to take it. So that, in itself, was a blow.

But mostly, without Scott to distract me, there was only one thing for me to think about as I prepared to leave. And yes, that was Adrien. He was the reason I was going and also the reason I almost didn't want to.

Adrien and Rachel had somehow become official in the wake of his fight with Johnny. I had to admit, Rachel had earned it—being so sweet and supportive—and as Scott had pointed out, I had basically let it happen. At any rate, I'd accepted Adrien as a lost cause, and that is why I was going.

Instead of an explanation, let me show you why I sometimes wanted to stay.

Four days before I was going to leave Adrien and I were in the basement, watching random reality television shows. I don't know where the Harringtons were, but they weren't with us which was good—Adrien and I were both glad for an evening to ourselves, especially with my departure so imminent. We needed a moment to digest it all.

Packing had been keeping me busy since Scott had dumped me. Right now was no exception. I was sitting on the floor trying to find the best way to organize my albeit small collection of shoes into a box. Adrien was behind me, on the couch.

"Kate," he said.

I mumbled some kind of non-response and continued with the box.

"I'm watching some knock-off _Survivor _thing because you told me to keep it on and you aren't even paying attention."

"Background noise," I explained.

He threw a pillow at the back of my head, which bounced off and onto the floor behind me. So I laid back and looked at him upside-down from there. He said, "You've got three more days to pack. Come enjoy our moment of solitude."

"Fine," I said, laughing because I couldn't tell if he was completely serious or being deliberately melodramatic. I pushed myself up and back onto the couch beside him. He turned the volume down on the TV so that now it really was just background noise.

"So when are we leaving?" he asked. "Friday morning?"

I'd picked a school that was far enough away—a seven hour drive—because I wanted to make sure I would really be gone. It was normal enough for Adrien to assume he would be driving me down. I hadn't told him yet that he wouldn't. Johnny, actually was insisting on driving me now I was (his words) "finally breaking free from my shackles." And Johnny was a touchy subject.

I was watching the television, but Adrien must have been watching me. He could tell from my face that something was up.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Actually…" I drew out the word, wanting to put off the Johnny conversation for just that much longer if I could.

"Harrington's driving you?" Adrien guessed.

I laughed because I couldn't help it. It was funny, in a sad way, how rarely Adrien and I talked anymore. "Are you serious?" I asked. "You really haven't noticed that Scott and I are like not talking?"

"Well, I have," he shrugged, a little sheepishly. "But I don't know anything." There was a pause. Adrien asked, "So are you okay?"

Wasn't that the million dollar question?

"About being over with Scott?" I shrugged. "I'm alright. I mean, it was inevitable." I smiled to myself before I added, with an almost undetectable note of bitterness, "Johnny's thrilled, anyway."

Adrien didn't pick up on the bitterness, but he did pick up on the mention of his brother—as if he could miss that. Still, nothing perceptibly changed in his expression, and so I bravely forged ahead.

"Since we're on the subject, he's actually driving me. Johnny is."

I wasn't brave enough to keep my eyes on Adrien when I said that, so I didn't see his facial reaction to that. But he just said, "Oh," flatly, which didn't seem like a good sign.

"It's just that—" I began, as if to explain, although I didn't know exactly where I was going with this. Fortunately, Adrien broke in.

"Oh, don't apologize. I'm glad that you're talking to him. Really. It makes him seem less lost forever. And besides, even if I wasn't glad, you'd be well in your rights to talk to him. You and Johnny have always been…"

He paused, staring vacantly at the TV. He was quiet for what seemed like such a long time that I actually began to wonder if he was going to finish that statement. But then he suddenly did. "Friends," he said, and rushed right into his next sentence. "I suppose that means he's going to be back then. Here."

I couldn't tell if there was a question hidden in there or not. "I suppose it does," I repeated, just to be safe.

Adrien nodded and we both fell silent. On the television, an annoyingly perky commercial for allergy medicine was rolling. Adrien nudged my foot with his. I looked at him.

"I don't like that you're leaving," he said.

For a moment, was terrified that he, like Scott, was going to ask me to stay. And I wasn't sure that I would be able to stand up to that. My expression must have become panic-stricken, because Adrien frowned, confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly, remembering that this was Adrien, not Scott. And that, unlike Scott, Adrien had my best interest at heart.

And that he would never ask me to stay.

There was obviously something I wasn't saying, but Adrien graciously ignored it. "All I'm saying," he explained, "is that I'll miss you. You're my best friend, Kate."

He shrugged then, almost like he was embarrassed, and averted his eyes back to the TV. God, he was adorable.

And, God. Do you see why I sometimes wanted to stay?

- - - - - - - - -

_**Adrien**_

So Kate was leaving. Johnny was coming back, briefly, and then going again. Jess and her new husband, along with Manda, were soon returning from the European Tour. Scott was sticking around until they got back—in order, Rachel was sure, to see Jess's marital misery first hand. Then he was taking off too. And my father was also leaving again.

In short—the whole world seemed to be in motion. The whole word, that is, but me.

I was stuck. I wasn't sure exactly what that meant, or what I was stuck in, but I was sure that it was true. Even Kate was finally taking charge of her life, and I was filled with the overwhelming sense that there was something I should be doing too. Everyone else was making things happen. I wasn't. I was letting things happen to me. I mean, yes, I was with Rachel now. But even that seemed to be more her doing than mine.

But I didn't know how to change things. And so I did what I always did. I kept myself busy. I found ways to fill up my time. There were plenty of things to worry about, especially with Kate going. For instance: we would probably need to think about hiring someone to keep the house in order. And how much should we pay them for that? For that matter, how much should we have been paying Kate all these years?

I asked her about that and she answered drolly, "Pay me a laptop."

I said, "Okay."

Kate stopped what she was doing—we were folding laundry for Aunt Lucy—and looked at me. "I was kidding, Adrien."

I knew that, but it didn't seem like a bad idea. I figured she deserved it—it could be, in a small way, recompense for all the years she'd had to suffer through our family drama. I said, "Yeah, but you probably need one anyway. I mean you're going to college. And how are you going to keep up with Johnny without a computer?"

Kate shook her head, smiling, returning to our pile of clean clothes. "How am I going to keep up with you?" she asked. A good question. I thought she was relenting already, but she added, "You still can't just _buy _me a laptop."

I didn't see why not.

"It's too weird," she explained, handing me a T-shirt to fold.

"No it's not," I said. "From what I can make of the credit card bills, I bought Don Yates plane ticket to Europe a couple weeks back. _That's_ weird."

Kate laughed. I continued, "Besides, it's really not me who's buying the computer. It's Dad. And since you're a Mansfield now, that's completely not weird."

And so that's what we did. After we were done with the laundry, we took ourselves to Best Buy and bought the completely-not-weird computer.

It was weird, though. Everything was weird with me and Kate these days.

Rachel, in the meantime, was willing to sit on the sidelines while I spent my time helping Kate prepare for her departure. After all, with Kate leaving so imminently, Rachel could have hardly felt threatened by her anymore. She hung out with her brother a lot, which was actually incredibly helpful since he and Kate weren't talking anymore. Kate wouldn't tell me what exactly had gone down between them, or maybe she just didn't say because I didn't ask. Either way, I could tell that it hadn't been good and that she was uncomfortable with the whole situation. So it was good of Rachel to keep Scott out of the way.

The day before Kate was leaving, though, it was Rachel who helped me move Kate's boxes to the foyer, where we stacked them by the front door.

"So she's really leaving," Rachel said after we'd stacked the last box. We were leaning against the opposite wall, looking at the pile. Rachel said that as if she hadn't believed it till now.

"Sure," I said.

"Weird timing," she said. "How are you going to do with this?"

I just raised my eyebrows. How was I going to do with what?

"I'm just saying," Rachel continued. "I guess I don't see why she has to leave so quickly. Summer session and all. You'd think she would stick out the summer, with the whole Johnny thing having just gone down."

It was affirming, in a way, how Rachel made things all about me, even things that really weren't about me at all. Still, I just said, "I'm just glad that she's getting a chance to get out of here."

Rachel laughed. I didn't understand why, and then she explained. "It's just cute, the way you always feel the right thing. You're so noble."

"I am noble," I agreed. It felt good to not be serious.

"You make me feel bad all the time." Rachel folded her arms and turned her head to look up at me. "If I were you—God. I'd be pissed at Kate. She's abandoning you in your hour of need."

I shrugged. Maybe I should've been, but I wasn't pissed at Kate at all. This was, of course, because I loved her. But I didn't understand that back then. I only knew that I didn't feel mad. I just felt incredibly lost.

- - - - - - - -

Friday morning, Kate and I were in the kitchen together for the last time. We were nervous, the both of us, talking randomly about nothing significant, glancing constantly at the window and pretending that we weren't. We both saw Johnny's car pull up at the same time. We looked out the window. We looked at each other.

"He's here," Kate said, although of course I had seen for myself. I nodded.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Are you?" she returned. We were talking about differing things. I was talking about college; she was talking about Johnny.

"No," I shrugged. "Come on." I put a hand on her back and ushered her out of the kitchen. When I touched her, I felt something I couldn't identify. But there wasn't time to think about it. In a moment we were in the hall. And so was Johnny.

He was standing slouched sideways, one shoulder leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He looked exactly the same as he'd looked three weeks ago when he'd left the house allegedly for good—jeans, sneakers, even wearing the "Team Kate" T-shirt again. It did not comfort me that he was back. I knew once Kate was gone, he wouldn't be back again. What reason would he have to come?

Johnny did not acknowledge me. His expressing only registered complete indifference as his gaze passed over me and onto Kate. I was filled with an intense urge to say I was sorry, right then, just blurt it out. But then Johnny was talking to Kate and it felt like I had missed the chance. Maybe forever.

"Hey Beautiful," Johnny said, giving Kate a hug. She smiled, obviously happy to see him. I stood to the side, watching them. Generally feeling like a jerk.

"This is your stuff?" Johnny asked her, motioning to the boxes Rachel had set in the hall the day before.

"Yeah," Kate nodded, glancing anxiously at me. I tried to do the encouraging it's-all-good smile thing. I'm not sure how convincing it was.

"Okay," Johnny said and grabbed one of the boxes and headed out the door.

Kate paused before following to ask, "You coming?"

I just nodded and grabbed a box. This wasn't fair. There was too much going on at once.

Johnny and I filled his car without talking to each other, excepting when he broke the silence to say, "Maybe you should put that one _there_," because I had apparently put a box in the wrong spot. Rachel emerged from the apartment sometime during this process. Scott did not come with her, although I don't think any of us were surprised by this.

When we were done, Johnny went in the house without an explanation as to why. Rachel waited a second then followed him in, which seemed like she was trying to give Kate and me one last moment alone. Kate was sitting in the front seat of Johnny car at this point, with the door open. I walked over to her and squatted in front of the open door.

"How you doing?" I asked.

She raked a hand through her short hair. "I'm a little freaked out," she admitted.

I smiled. "You're going to be great," I told her.

She laughed and shook her head. "Yeah? And how do you know that?"

"I just know."

Johnny had reemerged from the house, with Rachel behind him. I stood up as he approached the car and looked down at Kate. "Ready or not," I said.

"Call me," she instructed.

I nodded and shut her door and looked across the car at Johnny. And for the first time today, he finally looked back at me. "I'll see you, little brother," he said. Before I could reply, he had slid into the driver's seat and shut his door. That was it. But it was something.

I stood back at watched them drive away. Rachel came up beside me, but I didn't say anything for a long time. Finally she broke the silence and said, as if annoyed, "Okay, you're acting way to tragic, hun. It's not like she won't ever be back."

"I know," I said. "But I'm not sure Johnny will."

Rachel did not know what to say to that.

- - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Well, school's out so hopefully I'll be getting some quicker updates up now. Although sometimes I do get lazy during the summer. But I shall try. Wow! So many reviews! I'm excited!**

**Rapsody's song: **OMG, you're review made me laugh so hard. Adrien's a pansy. LOL. You sound exactly like my brother. He thinks everyone is a pansy. That's probably why I thought it was so funny. Yep, we will see about Scott.

**embracing: **Wow, it's been a long time since I read Mansfield Park straight through. I've just been kinda skimming as I'm writing this. I think it was good, though. If you read Jane Austen and you like her you'll probably like it cuz they're all similar-ish. The movie is good, though, so if you don't have time to read you can at least watch :o)

**slam a revolving door: **Lol. Adrien is on everyone's nerves right now. But if he wasn't so oblivious, there would be no story. Scott will be caring soon. I promise.

**fruit-filled: **Why thank you! And thank you for reviewing! Dude, I'm totally gonna steal the phrase "wreaks of awesomeness" because that's just a cool phrase.

**cookie: **To be honest, I'm wondering how I'm going to incorporate the college thing in here myself. In Mansfield Park, she's supposed to go home, but since I made her an orphan that couldn't really happen. Guess we'll se how it goes.

**jayley: **Glad you liked the emails. I was feeling the need for some fluff in there.

**Nnichollaa: **Hurray! Another person on Team Adrien! You are wonderful.

**Lucy Gwendolyn: **Thank you so much for reviewing. You don't know how happy reviews make me. I'm glad you're still reading and still liking it.

**elwen: **Thanks for reviewing! Scott is actually my favorite perspective to write. It's just so much fun, even though he's a jerk. Or maybe because he's a jerk.

**WhiteCamellia: **Dude, I haven't watched _The Sound of Music _in forever either. Now I'm kind of in the mood for it. Alright, I think I'm going to have to go get it. Glad you liked the chapter.

**Kate: **I know. Usually I'm completely team badass, but since I'm required to end this thing the same way Jane Austen does, I'm trying to get people to root for Adrien. Lol.

**Alex: **Glad you like the story. You may be right about Ewan McGreggor, I have no idea. Thanks for reviewing.

**BeyondtheSea: **Lol. Evil glint in Rachel's eye. If only Adrien would realize a lot of things, this story could probably be a lot shorter :o)

**a:** Typically, I just want to hit Scott with things too and I'm the one making him such a jerk. Lol. As for Johnny and Rachel… you never know. Jill (the Review-a-Thon reviewing) is majorly campaigning for them to get together, and I'm starting to relent, although I fear there may be some kind of revolt among my other reviewers if I do so. So any Johnny-Rachel-ness may be subtle. But I'm glad I have your support ;o) GO TEAM ADRIEN!

**Jill: **Incidentally, I have never seen Grease 2, mainly because I have a massive fear of sequels in general which I attribute to their general horribleness (the only exception I can think of at the moment being Toy Story 2). I'm glad you are not emotionally scared. I think I went through enough emotional scarring for the both of us at the Epic Wedding Event. Anyways, yes. Scott and his emotional detachment. Personally, I relate to Scott response to the Jadrien divorce. I mean, I'll all for Brotherly Love, and Jack-Sawyer bonding, and that sort of thing. But if I was anyone other than Johnny or Adrien, I would definitely think they were making way too big of a deal out of everything, and I would be sarcastic. Adrien and Johnny are really just being melodramatic. (So I'm guessing if I have Adrien finally admit his feelings for Kate with an ever-so-articulate "I love, I love, I love you," you won't be a fan of that? Heh.) I don't know that Scott assumes Johnny is insignificant so much as he's just annoyed that he is significant. Also, Scott works so hard to maintain his emotional detachment and to not let anyone be important to him, that he doesn't understand why Johnny is so apparently important to Kate and Adrien. Anyway, that's my analysis. He can't relate. And yes, Scott does so want to be the center of attention. NOOO! The possibility of Scott ever caring about Kate has not been obliterated! He already cares about her. He's just not admitting it yet. Arg. You are impossible. I do, however, agree that Scott is a self-esteem rapist. Yes indeed. He certainly has/will have that effect on our poor beloved Jess. But come on! Stop being so hard on him. See? He does care about Kate. He wants her to reconcile with Adrien. That's kind of reminiscent of how Alex told Izzie that Denny loved her at the end of the Grey's finale despite the fact that he'd been complaining all episode that he owed her nothing. And yes, that was just a desperate attempt on my part to earn Scott some brownie points by comparing him to Alex Karev. Anyways, hurray! A Rachel-Scott scene, because you know those are my favorites. By the way, you have another reviewing rooting for Ranny now, thanks to Scotts "But I still thought she ought to just sleep with Johnny and get it over with", which I DID put in there just for you (as basically anything Ranny-ish in this story I put in there just for you.) In retrospect, maybe Scott should've bellowed, "YOU CAN'T 'RELEASE' WHAT YOU DON'T OWN, BITCH." Generally, I just think someone should call Rachel "bitch" by the end of this story, because as much as you love her, that's really what she is. I'm just not sure who that someone should be. It doesn't seem particularly in character for anyone, so it may just never happen. Unless Manda gets her hard-ass on at some point. Okay, and I really don't appreciate you turning the chandelier campaign around on Scott. Will I never convince you to love him? My dream is that someday when you're overlooking this fic you'll learn to love him like you've learned to love Becka and her RAGE! so just let me know when that happens. Okay, so I wasn't sure how I felt about completely leaving out the whole Papa Moneybags Talks To Kate and Kate Says She Wants To Go To College scene, but I really felt the majority of this chapter needed to be Scott's perspective and not Kate's, and I didn't want to break up the chapter with a perspective switch. And so that scene got left in the dust, even though it was one of those scenes I had planed out from the beginning. Oh well. Things change. Maybe I'll write the scene sometime and send it to you. I DID like Adrien being the one to tell Scott that Kate was leaving. Mwhahaha! My God! You're so cynical! Would you just let Scott like Kate? Maybe he wants to be in control of the situation a little, but he really does like her! I swear! Despite our eternal war about whether or not Scott is worthy of grace, this line really cracked me up: "In the beginning, there was a piano room. And, Scott was a prick. In the end, there is a piano room, and Scott has evolved into an even more loathsome prick." And you talk about MY oneliners. That's just gold. Lol. The Middle East line actually came from a poem I was trying to write once and abandoned because it sucked. But I liked the line, and so I had to get it into something. Oh and here's another brilliant moment by you: "I could make the argument that Scott is once again employing his honesty-that-reeks-of-desperation tactic." Honest that reeks of desperation? Dude, I think you've got Scott down. He does seem to play the honestly card only when he's got nothing left to play. As for the remainder of the Kate-Scott scene, I must admit that I am rather attached to it, mostly because it was a damn pain to write and I think it turned out alright in the end. It's hard to make Scott vulnerable and in-character at the same time, dammit! And then the fluff. Yates and Manda are my heroes. I'm getting so tired of all the angst. Alright, I think that about does it now. I'll email you sometime in the vaguely near future to complain about why is OTI always being postponed? I freaking miss Caleb. Until then: what did you make of my proposal to have Kate run into a few select My Own Mr. Knightly character while at college? Good idea, bad idea? You tell me.


	20. Kate and Scott: Transitions

**Chapter 20  
Transitions**

_**Kate**_

A moment after Adrien shut my car door, Johnny climbed into the driver's seat and closed the door behind him too. We were shut inside.

"That was harsh," I said.

"Leave me alone," he complained, glaring at me but not with any real malice. Johnny knew I was talking about his treatment of Adrien. "I told you," he said, "I have to make my point."

I rolled my eyes and then my gaze drifted to the side mirror. Through it, I watched Adrien standing next to Rachel as we pulled out of the driveway. He looked so forlorn. My heart went out to him.

"How can you not be kind to him?" I asked Johnny. "Just look at him."

"Oh God," Johnny grimaced. "Stop gushing. You're making me sick."

I grunted. Gushing wasn't a thing I typically did—it wasn't a thing I really ever did—and if I was doing it now it was only because I was so sad. I was compensating. Gushing was better than crying, I figured.

Johnny continued. "Besides, I was 'kind' to him." He made air quotations with one hand as he said kind, making fun of my so-called gushing. "I told him I'd see him later."

I raised my eyebrows. Johnny's idea of being kind was apparently different than mine.

Johnny noted my skepticism. "Adrien's deeply analytic," he explained. "He'll read into that."

I found reason to roll my eyes again. Since we clearly weren't going to agree about this, Johnny changed the subject. "So what's the news?" he asked.

Not wanting to talk about Adrien and Rachel, or about Scott and myself, or about how nervous I was about leaving for college, I tried to think of something else to tell him. Finally I said, "Well, your sisters are back tomorrow."

"And I'm sure you're sorry you're missing that."

I smiled. "Devastated actually."

Johnny laughed, and then he asked, "Okay, so where am I going?"

I pulled out the Mapquest directions I'd printed off yesterday, and we drove. Away from the Mansfield mansion. Away from Adrien. Away from the only life I'd ever known.

- - - - - - - - - -

_To: Don Yates  
__From: Amanda Mansfield  
__Subject: Back from the European Tour From Hell _

_Am now being held prisoner in Jess's new house/mansion. I know I said I didn't know what I was going 2 do w/ the rest of my life, but I'm pretty sure being 3rd wheel 2 Jess's marriage was not at the top of my list. Arg. Is not my fault she didn't marry a husband she likes._

_Fortunately Adrien is coming up 4 the weekend (becuz at least I like him). Unfortunately he's now dating Rachel (gag). More unfortunately Scott is coming w/ them 2. For the record, I HATE Scott becuz: (1) He is a man-whore. (2) After hearing your more detailed version of the Adrien-Johnny fight I have concluded that it was Scott's fault – if he hadn't been screwing around w/ Kate, my brothers would still be talking. And (3) he rejected me for Jess when first got here, which I still haven't completely gotten over. :oP_

_It's got to get better than this, right? Life has got to get better than this._

_Love always._

_Manda_

_- - - - - - _

_To: Amanda Mansfield  
__From: Don Yates  
__Subject: RE: Back from the European Tour From Hell_

_Honestly, I don't see why you care about Scott rejecting you anymore. I'm so much hotter than him. Life's getting better already, love – Johnny's driving Kate to school and shit so I'm coming to you. Don't worry, I'll wait till Adrien leaves. How's Tuesday sound?_

_Your ultra-hot boyfriend,_

_Don_

_- - - - - - - _

_**Scott**_

It annoyed me that I couldn't stop thinking about Kate. I couldn't stop mulling things over—wondering if I should have made an appearance at her departure, wondering if I should have suckered her into a long distance thing instead of basically forcing her to sever all connections. The fact that I couldn't just blow her off was proof enough that I'd done the right thing by calling things off. I wasn't into commitment or relationships or any of those words that girls tried to pull on you when you let things go to far, and things had obviously gone to far if I was still thinking about her a week after we'd stopped talking.

Why _couldn't _I just blow her off? It pissed me off.

So I was happy, the day after Kate left, to have something to distract me. Jess was back, and we drove up to her new house the next morning, a three hour trip from the Mansfield place. If I were Jess, I would've moved farther away than that.

When we arrived, the sisters greeted us at the door. While Jess strapped on her Ice Queen (which I assumed was for my benefit), Manda was on the opposite end of the emotions spectrum—completely freaking out about how she was oh-my-gosh-so-glad that Adrien was here. I couldn't remember Adrien and Manda ever being particularly close, so I assumed her enthusiasm was the result of having to baby-sit Jess's marriage for the past month. She was tired of it. She probably would've been glad to see anyone at that point.

So Manda dragged a slightly-bewildered Adrien inside, and Rachel trailed along after them. Which left Jess and me at the front door, all by ourselves.

I inquired after Matthew Wright, and she informed me he was not at home this weekend. I didn't ask where he was because neither of us cared. He was more like a piece of furniture than an actual person anyway.

"Your house is bigger than your old one," I remarked.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" she asked blankly. What she meant was: did I think she would marry a man she didn't even like if there wasn't a bigger house in the deal?

"I don't think you're stupid," I said, not unkindly.

Jess seemed almost startled. At any rate, definitely unsure how to respond to a remark from me that wasn't laced with an undercurrent of cruelty. "Thank you," she stuttered. Me, I didn't know why I suddenly felt like being nice to her. I didn't even want to sleep with her again.

Oh God. I _was _going soft.

The problem with being nice to Jess was that things got awkward very fast. We stared at each other for a few second and then she said, "Right. Let's go," and turned on her heels. I followed her inside, and we found the rest of the group in one of (I assumed) the many living rooms.

"Good room," I remarked to Jess.

She glared at me. I was rubbing it in too much, that all she'd gotten for selling her soul was this house. A nice house, but I in the end, just a house. Of course, I should've left her alone about it.

"Shut up," she said, and stalked over to Adrien and Manda and Rachel. I sat down by myself at the other end of the room and waited to see who would come to me. Inexplicably, it was Manda who drifted in my direction.

"So why are you even here?" she asked.

The only other conversation I'd ever had with Manda had been at Jess's wedding—when she'd been grousing about Johnny's absence and I'd called her on the Yates thing and then she'd asked me this exact same thing: why are you even here. Once again, I didn't have much of an answer.

I shrugged and instead of answering returned the question. "Why are you here?"

She just stared me like I was stupid, and I thought: maybe I was. But while I could've spent considerable time thinking about that, Manda was suddenly off on a completely different track.

"Heard you been screwing around with Kate," she said.

Obviously, Manda hated me.

"Where would you hear that from?" I muttered, hoping that if I got her on the defensive about Yates she would let the subject of Kate drop. She, however, ignored the attempt.

"You going for some kind of record?" she asked, one hand on a hip, the other twirling hair around her finger, and suddenly I hated her back. "How many girls in one house you can screw up?"

"If you're trying to make me feel bad, it's not going to work," I interrupted. And then, smirking, I added, "Besides, you're just pissed I passed you over."

With the look she gave me after that comment, I knew I'd just solidified our positions as eternal enemies. Why was I a little frightened by that? Without another word, she flounced right past me and out of the room. This left me again sitting conspicuously by myself. I glanced at the others across the room and considered joining them. But in the end settled for staying where I was and counting how many times I could catch Jess sneaking glances at me, which was more fun anyway. Then Adrien got a call and left the room to take it. Then things got more interesting.

Rachel and Jess both watched Adrien leave the room. I looked at them, and I remember thinking that the two of them left alone together like this was an explosive combination. I remember thinking that some kind of cat fight was bound to break out. I'm just pointing this out because I want you to remember, in case you've forgotten, that I usually am good at judging a situation, whatever I may have miscalculated with Kate.

In this case, it happened just like I thought it would. Jess turned to Rachel as soon as Adrien was out of the room and with her characteristic bitchy-ness she said, "Adrien misses Kate."

See? Things were already more interesting. I casually stood up and moved myself into a full-hearing-range position. It wasn't that I really wanted to listen to another damn conversation about Kate, who I was trying so desperately to forget existed. But if Jess was going to take on Rachel, I was sure as hell going to see who came out on top.

Rachel was so far managing to maintain her cool. "Of course he does," she shrugged. "She's like his sister."

Jess looked at Rachel, blank-faced, and completely deadpanned, "No she's not. I'm like his sister."

That conveyed a lot of meaning. The score seemed to stand at one for Jess and zero for Rachel, and Rachel couldn't come up with a reply cutting enough to dig herself out of her hole. Eventually, she just narrowed her eyes and asked, "What are you saying to me, Jessica?"

Jessica. I'd never heard that one before. Jessica replied, "I'm saying, stay away from my brother, bitch." Two points for Jess.

Rachel replied, "Stay away from mine." They both looked at me, and I looked at them. I shrugged. Hell, it wasn't like any of us didn't know I was listening.

Jess turned back to Rachel and said, "Tell him to stay away from _me_." What her tone suggested was that I had started things back when they were happening, that she could care less about me anymore, but that she was so irresistible it would take some effort on the part of the universe to keep me from again becoming the moth to her flame. Of course, that was all complete bullshit, but it was a good strategy on Jess part.

But for some reason, I didn't feel like being nice anymore. Maybe it was all this talk about Kate and Adrien that put me in a crap mood, but for whatever reason, I said, "Oh don't worry, I don't do married people."

And Rachel, who was so intent on winning her war that she'd abandoned all loyalties added, "That's right. Besides, he only does Kate Pierson these days."

That pretty much tied up the score.

I couldn't believe she'd said it. To make things especially awkward, Adrien had emerged in the doorway just in time to hear that announcement. So now, I had two Mansfields staring at me in shocked, horrified silence.

Not that I could care less about the Mansfields. What I was pissed about was Rachel implying that I liked Kate. I did not freaking like Kate.

Of course I liked Kate. God.

"Shut up, Rachel," I hissed.

Adrien had collected himself by this point and said, "That was Dad. He said to say hi to my sisters."

Rachel quickly ducked out of the situation and headed over to Adrien. But Jess, the sister, was still staring at me. I couldn't hold her gaze. I wanted to, but I couldn't. Because we were supposed to be the same, Jess and I. Hard as nails. Cold as ice. And here I was caring about a girl, which was bad enough in itself, but a genuinely and irreproachably nice, harmless girl. There was no denying that Kate wasn't my style, and I knew Jess was about to figure out what this meant—what I was trying to deny it meant—that I was loosing my edge.

What I didn't count on was that Jess had already lost her edge. She had lost it over me.

"Kate Pierson," was all she could say, shell shocked as she was. The look on her face was like the one when I'd broken up with her, that moment when all the walls had been down. This had to have been a blow.

Just because Jess was vulnerable at the moment, didn't mean I was going to be. I tried to blow it off. "It was just a thing," I said. "I got bored, you know, and—"

"Kate the Attic Ghost," Jess interrupted.

"It's not like I'm into her."

And then it happened, just like I remembered it happening before. Her face hardened. The walls were up again. She said, with a toss of her hair, "Well, she's too good for you."

So in the end, it was Jess who sent me after Kate. I didn't go because I couldn't forget about her. I didn't go because I had nothing better to do.

I went because I wanted to prove Jess wrong.

- - - - - - - - -

_From: Adrien Mansfield  
To: Kate Pierson  
Subject: Current Events_

_I don't understand my sisters. You'd think, at this point, we would all be over the infamous Scott Harrington (sorry, I know you thought you were done hearing about him) but apparently we're not. Manda spent the whole time chatting him up until she disappeared into the dark recesses of Jess's ginormous house (believe me, it even dwarfs the monstrosity we live in). And as for Jess, well, you can imagine._

_How did we all turn out this way? Sometimes, I really think Johnny got it right, getting out of here (and I am being serious)._

_Maybe if we could get over the whole telling-him-never-to-come-back debacle, he'll let me join him on the road. (And here I'm not being serious, about joining him on the road, I mean. I still feel horrible about the telling-him-never-to-come back part basically, you know, all the time.)_

_Will call you later to discuss these matters further._

_Adrien_

_PS. Also: don't understand the Scott Harrington appeal. Perhaps you could enlighten (?)_

_- - - - - - - -_

_From: Kate Pierson  
To: Adrien Mansfield  
Subject: Why Mick Jagger Can't Get No Satisfaction_

_According to the Law of Diminishing Marginal Utility (utility satisfaction), a person receives less satisfaction from each successive unit of a good he consumes. For example, if you are eating pizza you receive lots of satisfaction from the first piece, then less satisfaction from the second, and even less form the third, etc, etc. Apparently Mick Jagger has just consumed so much stuff that he reached a point where he just doesn't receive satisfaction from anything anymore. The song is about economics. _

_And yes, this is the kind of stuff I'm learning in class._

_The Scott Harrington appeal is too complex to explain. And besides, you don't have enough estrogen to understand it, even if I tried. Just kidding. No, I don't know. He can make you believe anything he says. I think that's a big part of it. _

_As for your sisters, they are YOUR sisters. Don't ask me to understand them._

_And Johnny will come around._

_Expecting a call,  
Kate_

_PS. What is with the excessive use of parentheses? _

_- - - - - - - - -_

_From: Adrien Mansfield  
__To: Kate Pierson  
Subject: Leave my parentheses usage alone_

_So what your saying is… Harrington's appeal is that he's a good liar? Correct me if I'm wrong._

_Call to come,  
Adrien_

_- - - - - - - - - _

_To Adrien Mansfield  
From: Kate Pierson  
Subject: Sort of, the point is that you don't know he's lying_

_You just answered my last email in three minutes flat. If you really have nothing better to do then sit around at the computer and wait for me to reply, call me now._

_- - - - - - - - -_

_To: Kate Pierson  
From: Adrien Mansfield  
Subject: Heh_

_Look who's talking. Dialing as I press send._

_- - - - - - - - -_

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a little choppy, with all the emails and the short perspective sections. We'll check up on Kate over at college in the next chapter, so there's something to look forward to next time. Anyway, reviews love, so please review!**

**Jayley: **That was a longer update (I think) but hopefully it'll speed up after this. I was kind of having writers block during this chapter, but now that that's passed I'm really going to try to get some chapters out.

**Rapsody's Song: **Poor boy could use a good sock in the head! Eh, Adrien's a slow mover. He'll get there eventually :o)

**WhiteCamellia: **I've been watching The Sound of Music this last couple days. Now I want to go twirl on Austrian mountaintops too! Yay! Glad you liked the chapter :o) Hope you liked this one too.

**slam a revolving door: **Hurray! You like Adrien! You know that makes me happy :oD As for Scott.. I dunno, does he care? Sometimes I'm not sure myself how deeply he really cares or not. He is conflicted though, I can say that.

**embracing: **Oh God. I always look forward to your reviews so much. Hurray! Johnny needs to grow up! I have to admit that that was my favorite moment in your review, because as much as I love him, he really does doesn't he? Lol. But I'm glad you still love them all the way that they are ;o)

**Notredamegirlie: **Glad you're liking the Johnny/Adrien stuff. It's become one of my favorite aspects of the story, and I didn't even know it was going to happen this way. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Alex: **With any luck, the next update will be even quicker. Lol. At least every is finally _starting _to like Adrien

**fyre-anjel: **Glad your back! The Edmund-going-to-fetch-Fanny part of the plot line will DEFINITELY exist in my version of the story. I think it's one of the most important points of the story to, kind of like the turning point for them. So yeah. It's definitely going to happen :o)

**fictitious character: **Hurray, a new reviewer! Thank you for reviewing. Also, thank you for saying my characters are intense. That's like the best compliment. I've worked really hard at them. Hope you liked the chapter.

**a: **I wonder what Johnny and Rachel _were _doing? I leave you to your own speculations. :o) Yeah, I felt like Johnny needed to be the first one to give in and break the silence, although they are still a long way from reconciliation. If you find Team Adrien shirts, buy me one two ;o) Cheers!

**Jill: **Random anecdote before I get on with reviewing your review: the other day I go to the video store with my brother, and I'm supposed to have absolute movie picking power because of the _Lord of War _thing. So I tell him that I really don't care what we watch, as long as it involves male bonding. He just looks at me and goes: "I don't care if I have no veto rights. We are so not watching _Brokeback Mountain._" I tried to explain true male bonding to him using Jack and Sawyer, but he didn't get it. My brother so doesn't understand me. Anyways, your review for this chapter was far more stupendous than the chapter deserved. I know that you love abhoring Scott more than just about anything, and I know that you probably don't need much help in doing so. But because I love you, I offer you this bit of analysis: Scott's ultimatum was not for Kate's benefit. It would have been for Kate's benefit if they'd still be talking, but at that point he'd already called things of. So it was kind of like ripping the bandaid off the wound to reopen communication just to say the shit he said. Completely selfish. Completely in character and yet, completely following the Mansfield Park plotline. Mostly, this is what I'm proud of. But anyway, now that I've helped you in your eternal abhoring or Scott, I will not allow that he deserves castration. Remember, this is the father of my future children you're talking about. Anyway, on to Kate and Adrien in the basement. Speaking of walking on eggshells, that pretty much describes how I feel every time I have to write a Kadrien section, so I'm glad this one generally worked out without any serious reviewer backlash. One of my favorite lines of your Review A Thon here had to be: So, about Adrien seeing the light? That was only a beautiful dream. It's kind of humorous how Adrien's general denseness has become a major plot point in this story, but honestly, I think Mansfield Park only works if you make the Edmund character seriously oblivious. How else would he not get that the Fanny character has been pining over him the _whole freaking book long_? Anyway, I know you love the piano room encounters, so don't even try to deny it. Secretly, there is a Scott fan deep inside of you just waiting to emerge along with his creative endevors. It will happen just like it happen with Becka. Just wait. (Hey, I can dream, right?) Okay, so this was one of my favorite moments in the chapter: Adrien saying that Johnny and Kate have always been ... friends. Heh! Not only was it a million times awkward, but it also set me up for all the good what-if-she's-in-love-with-Johnny angst that I've recently thought about adding in here. So, while I'd usually agree that being "your-my-best-friend"-ed (or can-we-be-freinds?-ed, in Shannon and Sayid case) is usually the great killer of all things romantic, I think in this case it was a step in the right direction. I mean, at least it was an acknowledgement from Adrien that their relationship is something important. Although, if I were Kate and Adrien had just told me that, I think I'd be ready to kill myself. And now for Adrien's section. I'm glad you liked the opening monolouge here because I worked especially hard on that. Basically, I think everyone's life is at a turning point in MP (as Adrien is noting here). And really, Adrien's life is too, with him starting to date Rachel.The fact that he still feels like he's not moving in any particular direction just says he knows that he's not turning in the right direction.Anyway, yes, Rachel is the master manipulater, which kind of makes me respect her. I still don't understand your massive crush on her, but to each his own. You will never understand my massive crush on Scott. Here, she attempting to create a wedge between Adrien and Kate making her seem so selfish for needing to leave like _right this instant_. I apologize for unintentionally bringing up stepmother angst. Hopefully this latest chapter was stepmother angst free. So then the Johnny section. At first, I was going to make Johnny overtly hostile here. But then I thought that Adrien would really be more agonized if Johnny was just completely impassive (because hate isn't the opposite of love; apathy is - or at least, I read that in some book some time). I actually hadn't planned for Johnny to be wearing his "Team Kate" shirt. It just came to me as I was writing. But it might have ended up being my favorite part of the chapter. So anyway, I was basically trying to bring on the awkward for the rest of this section, so I hope that happened adequately. As for Kate and Adrien's final parting, what is wrong with "Call me?" Yeah, I know, it's a little anticlimactic. But I'm trying my best not to be too melodramatic this days, because people get on my ass when I'm too melodramatic, and I probably reached my melodrama limit somewhere during "Shaking It Up." Besides, it's not like Kate and Adrien are parting forever, and since they're still living in their delusions (speaking of delustions, I've been thinking about it and I definately think Johnny would've been the one to say, "I don't know where you get your delusions, lazerbrain" if Star Wars hadn't stolen that line before I'd gotten a chance to creat it) and pretending they're just freaking friends, they have no RIGHT to be melodramatic either. Besides, it's Johnny and Adrien's parting that got me more. I mean, "See you, little brother." How awww-worthy is that? Now I'm breaking my own heart. Anyways. I hope this chapter was alright- it seems a little disjointed and a little space-filler-ish to me. But it was important, because everyone must have theircomplex motives for their actions, you know. Also, I hope Kate and Adrien werecute in their emails withoutbeing too flirty. You know it freaks me out writing Kadrien stuff.Seriously.Oh, and also: yesterday my multi-tasking movie of the day two days ago was Sense & Sensibility. Which REALLY put me in the mood for some good old Caleb the Sponge. So get on that, woman! Just think – now we only have one to two chapters between us and Johnny's near death experience. Yes!


	21. Kate: Fool Me Twice

**Chapter 21  
Fool Me Twice**

_**Kate**_

A week and a half after Johnny left me at college (with a promise to come back to visit me "within a reasonable timeframe" – his actual words), I still wasn't regretting my decision to leave. Honestly, I was doing just fine on my own. I was still talking to Adrien regularly, but I had plans to slowly wean myself away from that. I mean, I couldn't be expected to quit him cold turkey after all those years blind devotion. But I do think if events hadn't later happened to pull me back into the Mansfield world, I would've eventually moved along. I was already well on my way.

My roommate's name was Becka. She was taking summer classes because she hadn't managed to get in all the right credits the year before, and without some classes over the summer she wouldn't have graduated on time. Her parents were making her live in the dorm for the summer as a punishment for not staying on track. Usually she lived off campus with her cousin.

Fortunately for me, she was a nice girl, though a little high-drama and very much without any regard for the concept of privacy or personal business. All business was her business, and a week after I moved in she made it her personal mission to find me a boyfriend. Because apparently, that's what everyone needed.

I didn't want a boyfriend—that is, I didn't want just any boyfriend. In an attempt to deter Becka from her mission, I actually told her about Adrien. That was all I meant to do, but once I got started talking I ended up telling her everything—about Scott, and Johnny, and Rachel, and Jess, and even Manda and Yates too.

It was nice to tell it all to someone who didn't know any of us. But as far as getting Becka to lay of the man hunt went, it didn't work at all. She only became more determined than ever that I at _least _needed a rebound guy. Becka herself was engaged. Her fiancé Christian was around a lot, and he seemed so completely normal and stable and mellow, I sometimes wondered how Becka had managed that one. I was afraid to ask her, though, because I had a feeling it would be a longer story than I wanted to hear.

But as far a boys went, Becka really didn't need to be looking for one on my account. Because another week later, a boy came looking for me.

I was coming back from a class. In the lobby of the dorm, a guy was sitting in a chair that's back was facing me. Not being able to see his face, I didn't think anything of him and walked on by. But after I'd passed, just as I was rounding the corner out of the lobby, he called after me.

"Hey, Kate!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. And then I slowly turned to face him. "Is this a joke?" I asked, because the boy in the chair was Scott.

"I don't know," he said, a slow smile that was almost a smirk appearing around the corners of his mouth. "Is it funny?"

It was not funny.

For a minute or two, I just stared at him, unsure what to do with this situation. It was so absurd, really. I couldn't for the life of me imagine what he was doing here, but whatever he was doing here, I didn't want to deal with him now. Or, come to think of it, ever. Still, I couldn't help feeling that Scott was a force I was going to have to reckon with, sooner or later. And so I wearily asked him, "What are you doing here?"

He averted his eyes a little to the right of me and drew out a long, "Ummm…" while he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. I wondered if he'd had to practice looking so nervous and innocent or if those kinds of little acts came naturally to him by now.

Yes, I was short on patience. And yes, I was short on faith in his sincerity.

Scott looked back at me after a moment of silence had elapsed and said, "Jess says I'm not good enough for you."

That threw me a little off balance. I'd been prepared for some flattering soliloquy about how much he liked me and wrong he'd been to give me that ultimatum, etc, etc. But this was unexpected. It just went to show that no matter how well I thought I'd be able to manage him, Scott was always one step ahead of me. Always.

I didn't say anything and he continued offhandedly, "And I have to say, I completely agree with her."

"Then whywon't you leave me alone?" I asked. And then I cringed, because I sounded too much like I was pleading, which meant he had the power already.

Scott stood up. "Well, if I were good enough for you, I'm sure I would leave you alone. Of course, then there'd be no reason for me to leave you alone. So it's quite the quandary, if you see what I mean." He smiled, because he was charming and he knew it. I frowned.

"Actually," he added, "I think I just keep hoping you'll get worse, and that'll level the playing field out."

"I'm not going to get worse," I said.

"I know," he answered breezily, and shrugged. "I'll just have to get better then."

If I stayed talking to him much longer, I'd knew I'd end up giving him a second (third? fourth? what number where we on?) chance. I could feel his charm working on me already. So I did the one last thing I could think of to do to try to save myself. I turned around and started walking back to my room, away from him.

Naturally, he followed me, nullifying the whole point of my walking away. Neither of us said anything until we got back to the room, at which point, when he tried to follow me inside I asked, "Did I invite you into my room?"

This was supposed to be a rhetorical question. But Scott put on a bewildered expression and said, "Yes," like he was confused at how I could have forgotten having just invited him in.

I wanted to him upside the head with my backpack. But instead, I just let him follow me inside. What else was there to do?

And _what _had I done to deserve this?

I proceeded to ignore Scott and sat down to check my email. Scott, who was looking around and looking over my shoulder somehow at the same time, asked me, "So you're still talking to Adrien then?"

I didn't answer.

"Pretty regularly?" he added.

"Regularly enough," I said.

"Wonder if Rachel knows about that," he mused, kind of more to himself than to me.

"Why would Rachel care?" I said, still facing my computer. I could feel his eyes on me, but he didn't immediately reply. It was a move to make me look at him. When I finally turned around to face him, he was looking at me intently.

"You know, they're completely serious now, since you've been gone," he said.

I did know, from talking to Adrien, that he and Rachel had been moving quickly along. But it still gave me a quick, intense pang to hear it said out loud. But I managed to keep my straight face on and said, "I'm completely serious about college now."

He nodded. "Better for you," he said solemnly. I looked at him, and then realized in a moment that I'd already been lured into being serious with him again. That wasn't good. Things could go all sorts of places from serious. With a start, I quickly turned back to my computer and continued with ignoring him.

He wasn't going to stand for that now. "Kate, will you please just talk to me?" he asked, planting himself on the floor behind me leaning against my bed. I didn't like him taking root in my room. Now that he was sitting down, I felt that I definitely wouldn't be getting rid of him quickly like I'd hope. And sadly but admittedly, I was already beginning to wonder whether I really did want to get rid of just like that. I was kind of lonely. And Scott wasn't _all _bad.

Just then the door to my room opened and Becka appeared in the doorway. She looked and Scott and then she looked at me. "What's this?" she asked.

"Just ignore him and maybe he'll go away," I said.

Scott said, "I'm Scott."

Becka face lit into recognition as she came the rest of the way into our room. "Oh, the emotionally stunted asshole in desperate need of reformation. I'm rooting for you."

"She's a horrible judge of character," Christian, the fiancé, said as he followed Becka into the room.

I suddenly felt completely overwhelmed, and considered crawling under my desk. Instead, I rested my elbows on the table and then my head in my hands. Scott was saying to Becka or Christian or just to hear himself talk, "She must be. Because _no _one's rooting for me. I'm not even sure I'm rooting for me."

Becka laughed. She was trying to get my attention, and when I looked at her she said, "He's funny."

I waved her off and turned back to my computer. While Scott continued to win over my roommate, I opened up my email and sent Johnny a two word message. _Scott's here. _Johnny would tell me what to do.

When I returned my attention to the rest of the room, Becka and Christian were leaving again. "We're going to Jeremy's," Becka told me. Jeremy was her cousin, and we were there often. "You coming?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. Once I figure out what to do with him." I gestured to Scott, who was still sitting on the floor and looking all too pleased with himself at the moment.

"Keep him," Becka suggested. I gave her a look, and she asked, "What?"

"That look meant leave," Christian said, and basically shoved her out the door.

Alone again with him, I turned to Scott. For a moment we sat, regarding each other. He'd wiped the smug expression from his face and was looking at me seriously again, all earnestness and sincerity. I knew exactly what I was getting myself into if I let him hang around.

"You know what they say?" I asked.

Scott leaned forward a little, towards me. "They say a lot of things."

"Fool me once, shame on you," I recited. "Fool me twice—"

"Shame on me," Scott finished for me.

I nodded. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want," Scott answered quickly. I did know what he wanted, or at least what he meant by that. It made me a little uncomfortable.

"Well, you know what I want to."

He sighed. "Adrien still, I take it."

I couldn't believe we were having this conversation. But we were, and I shrugged and said, "Creature of habit."

"We're a fine pair, you and I," he said, and when he said it I suddenly I realized just how similar our situations were, if he really did like me like he said he did. Exactly the same, when you came to think about it.

I stared at vacantly out the window for a moment. It was a funny thing, how life never worked out right for me. I wondered if it ever worked out right for anyone. With a sigh, I finally turned back to Scott and said, "Scott, I don't think either of us are going to get very happy endings."

Scott smiled a sad kind of smile. If I'd still be on my guard like I should've been, I would've wondered if he'd practiced that look too. But it was too late already. I'd already stopped mistrusting his motives. I'd already bought into whatever he was selling me. I was vaguely aware that I was getting myself into trouble, but I was too tired of trying to care.

"That's not very encouraging," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said, not sure why I was apologizing to him, but feeling somehow that I ought to.

"Let's be friends, Kate," Scott said.

"I can do that," I answered, feeling like I was offering him the consolation prize. But he seemed happy enough with that answer. And I guess, considering where we'd been ten minutes ago, he had a right to be satisfied with his progress.

- - - - - - - -

_To: Rachel Harrington  
From: Johnny Mansfield  
Subject: A word_

_Got your email address from Kate who got it from Scott, and speaking of Scott, why the hell is he smarming his way back into her head? Dammit, Rachel, you chased the poor girl out of the house. Did you REALLY need to send your brother after her to finish the job? You can't be THAT much of a bitch. Just leave her alone. You've already fucking won._

_- - - - - - - - - _

_To: Johnny Mansfield  
From Rachel Harrington  
Subject: Say what?_

_Scott's with KATE? Swear to God, Johnny, I didn't even know where he left to. Shit, shit, shit. Things are finally going well too, and now he's going to do something stupid and ruin it all. Some one has to stop him. You go?_

_- - - - - - - - - _

_To: Rachel Harrington  
From: Johnny Mansfield  
Subject: I'm going _

_If you think I'm doing this for you, I am so not. I'm doing it for Kate. And lay off my little brother, will you?_

_- - - - - - - - - -_

**A/N: Wow, long wait. Sorry about that. Short chapter too, so another apology. I'll try to get the next chapter up a lot quicker this one… Okay, I know I say that all the time. But I swear, I really will try this time. Anyways, I was going to complain about my lack of reviews, but then I got a bunch of reviews, so I probably shouldn't complain. But still, 10 reviews for 270 hits means there are a lot of you out there not reviewing, so review if you can. Reviews equal love. And they inspire me to update quicker.  
**

**Now for my wonderful and faithful reviewers:**

**Embracing: **He he he. Johnny will grow up soon, but at least he's started working on that. Dude, Scott _does _need to get a life. All he does is sit around and annoy people, I just realized that. Anyways, glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too. I love the _Mansfield Park _movie. Maybe I should go watch it. Hmmm…

**a: **Oh! I'm so glad you liked my "Adrien's deeply analytic" line. It makes me really happy when people like my favorite parts :o) Heh heh. Scott is a man-whore, but I kind of have a soft spot for him. My Economics teacher last semester told us all that Mick Jagger thing, so unfortunately I can't take credit for it pouts to self But I do do a good job of stealing other people good ideas :o)

**Rapsody's song: **Aw, Adrien's not a pansy! Okay, maybe he a little bit of a pansy, but at least he's a cute pansy.

**Jayley: **More from Adrien's perspective, I promise. Oh yes, I'm sure that comment bothered him a lot ;o)

**slam a revolving door: **He's jealous, he jealous, of course he jealous! He may not realize it yet, but he is! Love the World Cup. I'm kind of sad that it's over. Nothing good on TV anymore.

**WhiteCamellia: **Glad you liked the chapter. I LOVE _Gone With The Wind!_ Any movie where someone makes a dress out of curtains is a good movie.God, it's been forever since I've seen _Gone with the Wind_. I should watch it again. My other favorite old movie is _My Fair Lady. _I think it's another long one, but you should watch it if you haven't. It's so worth it.

**Notredamegirlie: **Yeah, I realize I've taken Manda and Yates in a different direction (motives wise) than they actually take in _Mansfield Park. _Put I did say at the beginning of this story that I might be taking more plot line liberties this time around. It just occurred to me as I was going along writing this that the whole story is kind of weighty and melancholy, and I thought it could use something to lighten the tone a little, and Manda and Yates seemed like the perfect opportunity. Don't get me wrong, I'm completely in love with Jane Austen myself (I mean, obviously), but I don't think just because something is a modernization it needs to be an exact reproduction. So Manda and Yates are what they are. And I mean, if you really want to argue authenticity, it's my Johnny-Adrien story arc that came from way out in left field. As far as Adrien and Rachel go, I'll admit they could use a little more development than I've given them, and I am going to attempt that in the next chapter. With so many plot lines going on, that just happened to be the one that got a little left behind. sheepish grinning Thanks for keeping me on track with that one. Anyway, thanks as always for your review. Hope you liked the chapter

**Captain Napalm: **Hey, I updated! Guess that means you have to update now :oD Yeah, _Mansfield Park _is good, but _Emma _is the best, now and always. Enjoy the chapter!

**Schokolade: **Welcome back! No worries, the real work just swallowed me up too, which is why it too me so freaking long to get this chapter up. Wow, I can't believe you read the whole story again! You probably know what's going on better than I do now. I'm glad your started to like Jess because I actually like her as a character too. She gets kind of a sad ending, but she cool in between. It was fun writing that scene with her and Rachel and the verbal sparring. Hurray! I'm so glad you liked the "No, I'm like his sister" line, because it was one of my favorites in a while. Anyways, thanks for your ginormously long and wonderful review. Hope you liked the chapter!

**AliKitKate: **Hurray! Adrien is finally growing on people. My Economics teacher last sememster actually came up with the Mick Jagger thing, so unfortunately I can't take credit for that bit of cleverness. Sigh…

**Jill: **WAAAAAAH! That's all I have to say to you (and by the way, yes, that _was _me crying like a baby). If you want the longest shout out next time (don't think I don't know you) send some reviews or some communication or some something my way. Watch me wield that impotent power! Mwhahaha! Love ya, chicka.


	22. Adrien, Scott, Kate: Backsliding

**Chapter 22  
Backsliding**

_**Adrien**_

The thing was, we didn't know anything about what Scott was doing. One morning he was just up and gone. Rachel wasn't all too surprised by his quick disappearance. Especially, she said, since all the available women had left the premises. Around the same time, Kate stopped replying to my emails—not altogether, but her replies were certainly less frequent and more vague. Maybe Johnny would've been able to pull a connection out of those two seemingly isolated events. But me, I didn't get it.

But then, I didn't get anything. I didn't get that what I'd felt for Rachel before had been merely infatuation--the kind of infatuation, if you're not careful, that you can get for anything new. And I didn't get that now, as Kate's email slowed to what seemed an inevitable stop, it was basically a rebound reaction to fall back into the Rachel infatuation. Kate seemed to be doing fine without me, and I wanted to be fine without her too.

With everyone else gone and absolutely nothing to do, it was the easiest thing in the world to fall back into a pattern with Rachel, ignoring the steady feeling that something wasn't right. I suppose I rationalized that my ever-persistent sense of unrest had nothing to do with Rachel or Kate or any of that at all. With so much gone wrong with Johnny, it was easy to peg all of my anxiety on that issue and ignore the rest.

The week after Scott left was actually the last week I lived with these kinds of self-delusions. At the end of the week, Johnny had his accident. That accident threw us all back together again—me, Kate, Rachel and Scott, Manda and Jess—and then somehow got everything back to how it was supposed to be. At least in my case.

For now, though, I was so _so _deluded. In other words, I was so _so _in love.

If things had gone a little differently and I had ended up with Rachel, I'm not sure I can say we would've all been completely miserable for the rest of our lives. There would've been more bad days certainly: a lot of awkwardness between Kate and me at the beginning, maybe a semi-permanent schism between Johnny and me, some unavoidable character conflicts with Rachel.

The point is that despite all of that, I probably could've found a way to be happy with Rachel. Not as happy as I am now, with Kate, but certainly as happy as most of the world. What I mean is to say that not everything about our relationship was bad.

I'll admit, we wanted each other for all the wrong reasons. But we did get along. I liked her because she was witty and smart and the kind of person who's easy to like. And she had developed a funny affection for my "moral center," as she called it, which was a little patronizing—probably not the best thing to base a marriage on, but at least something to work with.

She didn't like that I was going to be a teacher, a profession that held no prestige at all. But eventually she made peace with it, saying that it was okay because I would always be a Mansfield. I should've been offended, but she said it in a way that made it impossible to take offense. And besides, I was so, so deluded and so, so in love.

Johnny called my cell once during that week, but I missed it. I called him back three times, but he must have changed his mind about talking to me because he never answered. Or maybe he'd just pressed the wrong number.

Manda called me too, wanting to come home from Jess's house, which she'd take to referring to as "prison." She sounded so desperate to get out of there, I told her I'd drive up the next day to get her if she wanted. Then, thinking twice, I added, "But you know I'm starting student teaching a month. No one's going to be here."

There was a brief silence on the other end of the line. Then she said, "Oh my God. I am so stranded." I told her I would come get her anyway, but she told me not to worry about it. After another pause she added, "But don't take is as, like, a personal betrayal if I go on the road with Johnny, okay?"

I told her I wouldn't, trying not to mind that her personal crisis was now colliding with mine. But I couldn't stop the thought from coming to my mind that eventually my whole family would be on the road with Johnny, and I'd be here in the house by myself. Which was such a sad picture, that I had to laugh and it. And so I turned it into a joke and told it to Manda.

Manda said, "That's not funny," and it hit me that Manda was an adult, and that I really didn't know this Manda—who could be serious about things and didn't just blindly follow her sister's lead anymore.

After a few more minutes, I hung up with Manda and immediately filled Rachel—beside me on the couch—in on the side of the conversation she hadn't heard. Then I asked, "Do you ever feel like you don't know your siblings as well as you should?"

She made a cute face. "No. God. My sibling is Scott. Mostly, I wish I didn't know him so well." By this point, she knew from Johnny that Scott was with Kate. And still, no one had told me.

I laughed a little, and then we were both thoughtful. Rachel added, "But if my siblings were your siblings, I'd probably think it all the time."

It was the right thing to say somehow, because it seemed to excuse me. I smiled and looked at her and I the thought struck me that maybe I would marry her someday. The eventuality of that had never struck me before, and now that it did it seemed so strange that later that day I tried my best to translate the feeling into an email to Kate—who wouldn't answer, but who I still needed to be a part of every aspect of my life.

Which said a lot in itself. I just didn't understand yet what it said

_**Scott**_

That week I spent with Kate was both the best and the worst week of my life. Paradoxical, I know. And pathetically cliché at the same time. When I had to read that Dickens book back in high school, I thought he was just talking shit with all that best-of-times-worst-of-times crap. But looking back on that week with Kate, I can see what the guy was driving it at.

It was exactly seven days from the time I showed up at her lobby until The Accident—which ended up being such a defining event in all of our lives that it always should be referred to with capital letters. For me, The Accident marked the beginning of the end. Or maybe the beginning came before that—when I kissed Kate, knowing full well even at the time that she didn't really want me to. Not yet.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me take you back to the best-of-times part.

Of course Kate didn't send me away. Under the circumstances, what girl would? There I was, all apology and earnestness. And there she was, freshly disappointed from a lifetime of devotion to Adrien gone to waste. And the crazy roommate liked me. So I had all of these things going for me and no strikes against. Except for my previous behavior, that is, and that was easy enough to shove to the back of one's mind.

In the beginning, I wasn't sure what I was doing there anyway, going after Kate like I was. I wasn't trying to prove Jess wrong about Kate being too good for me. Because there was no proving her wrong. Kate was too good for me. Even I had to admit that. I guess what I was trying to prove then was that, too good for me or not, I could get what I wanted when I wanted it, whatever or whomever that might be.

Admittedly not the noblest of intentions, so maybe I deserved everything that I had coming to me.

One way or another, it was almost too easy to squirm my way back into Kate's good graces. It only took me a day to do it. Only fifteen minutes really, because as soon as Becka and Christian left and I said that bit about being friends, that was it. She was sold, and I was feeling rather confident.

Of course, what I didn't realize then was that when she said we could be friends, she meant that we could be _just _that.

If I hadn't been me—that is, mostly selfish and not very patient—I probably could've dealt with that and laid low until she was once and finally done with the Adrien thing. But as it were, I wasn't one for putting on the friend cap and waiting it out. So what I figured was I just needed to step up my game.

And so, in spirit of that, I told her the truth the following afternoon: that I was, you know, there in pursuit of her.

Kate looked at me with her big, blank eyes, and I thought that maybe I should've saved this conversation for when the crazy roommate was around, who certainly would've taken my side.

"I thought we were going to be friends," she said. We were sitting outside of the girls dorm, on the left side, under a tree which Kate claimed was the best tree on campus. That was a weird thing to notice and not something I would care about myself. But somehow it was sweet that she noticed it.

"And we are," I answered matter-of-factly. "But just until you get over the Adrien hump, at which point you'll naturally realize that I am the true love of your life."

She shook her head and returned the majority of her attention back to her Economics textbook. "Cute."

"I am cute," I agreed.

"And totally insincere." She glanced back up to give me a smile that seemed a tad bit vindictive. As I've said, Kate wasn't just blindly buying whatever I was selling anymore. Consequently, my usual tactics didn't always work. Right now, for instance. It was fair enough for her to be cautious, I guess, considering recent history. But sometimes I still thought she was making me work too hard.

"I am not insincere," I groused, on the defensive and inexplicably offended by the accusation, which normally wasn't too wide of the mark.

"Oh my God, are you sulking?" I looked at Kate and she was looking at me, highly amused. I didn't feel like laughing at myself right then, but I knew better than to be a poor sport.

"Yes," I said. "You're mean today."

She shut her book, clearly enjoying the upper hand. "Fine. Prove me wrong."

"How so?" I raised my eyebrows, starting to feel alright about this. Challenges I could handle.

"Tell me something true," she instructed.

I shook my head. "Now this is not a fair game. No matter what I say, I'm not going to be able to prove it."

"Not necessarily," she shrugged.

"Fine," I looked around and then pointed toward the girl's dorm parking lot. "That van over there is white." Kate stared at me. "That's it," I added.

"What?" she said, indignant but smiling, and threw her pencil at me. "That's not what I meant."

"It's true and I can prove it."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Here, I'll give you an example." She paused and tapped a finger nail on her text book for a moment, thinking. Then she said. "Okay, here's something. Johnny's coming."

I groaned and lay back in the grass. Somehow I'd known she was going to tell me something I didn't want to hear.

"And I can prove that when he shows up," Kate added.

"To run me out of town, I'm assuming." I covered my eyes with my arm to shield them from the sun. Defending myself to Johnny was something I wasn't looking forward to, and the prospect of it made me to step back and look at things. I was getting in way deep, that was for sure. And I hadn't even considered yet what I was going to do if Kate _did _make a switch to my side. I wanted her, sure, but I wasn't really into long term things right then. On the other hand, was I really putting in this much work for just a quick in-and-out thing? I had to admit, I didn't mind the prospect of Kate in my future. But I also didn't like thinking of my future in terms of settling down.

Kate brought me back to the here and now. "Yep," she said, sounding mighty cheerful about that. "Your turn."

"Hmmm," I mumbled, and then I was quiet while I thought, and Kate was quiet too. I did have something, but I wasn't sure I wanted to go there. Then I figured, why not? I sat up. "Rachel called me. She knows I'm here, but it sure doesn't sound like Adrien does."

Kate didn't look like she was having fun anymore. She shifted uncomfortably. "Your truth was supposed to be about you, not me."

"You didn't say that. Besides, yours was about Johnny." She frowned, not exactly at me. More because I'd made a valid point. I proceeded, "And I think I can prove I'm right, judging by the look on your face."

I watched as her expression changed, and then she sighed. "Still such a jerk," she said, as if I was a project gone wrong. I suddenly felt horrible about myself, which wasn't a feeling I was used to.

"Sorry," I said.

She nodded curtly and smiled. "Good. There's hope for your improvement then." She motioned for me to return her pencil, and once I had, collected herself and stood. I followed after her.

"But just so you know, I'm still never going to like you." She glanced at me sideways to gage my reaction to the jest.

"Oh, please," I returned playfully. "You already like me."

"Yeah, well, I'm fighting it," she said, which was definitely not a denial. She added, "Besides, Becka wants me to marry her cousin, so you've got plenty of competition."

I grunted and we walked a few paces in silence. Then, following the train of my thoughts, I asked, "Who do you think told Rachel about me being here anyway?"

"You," Kate said.

I shook my head. "Nope. I didn't tell anyone where I was going. You don't think she's talking to Johnny?"

Of course Kate didn't think that. She wrinkled her nose. "No. Why would she be?"

"I think their hot for each other."

Kate looked like she wanted to thrown the pencil at me again.

"What?" I asked. "It's what I think. I think you ought to appreciate my honesty here, considering the truth game you just had me playing."

Kate gave me a look which said that the truth game was over now. But after a moment of considering, she admitted, "But if you didn't tell her…" She paused and looked at me, to make sure I wasn't going to make any kind of admission. I wasn't. She continued. "I don't know who else could have."

"Scandalous." I grinned.

"You bad," she said, pretending to disapprove.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be fun to date me?"

"No," Kate said. "I like nice boys." But she didn't mean that completely.

_**Kate**_

I wished Becka would leave me alone about Scott. I was having a hard enough time trying to fend him off without her constantly on my back about the situation. What I needed was someone telling me _not _to get involved with him again—Johnny or Adrien. And Johnny was coming (thank God). But Adrien didn't even know.

"I'm just saying I like him," Becka said. We were in our dorm room, me, her, and the fiancé. She was supposed to be studying, but she was more just bugging me about Scott. "He's funny and charming and sweet and—"

"Completely full of crap," I finished for her. Although, the truth was I had mixed feeling about the subject. Part of me did wish he would just go away, leave me alone. And yet, another part desperately wanted him to be for real. All current evidence suggested that he was. That or this was one elaborate game he was playing.

Becka waved me off, like completely full of crap meant nothing. "Guys are _all _completely full of crap."

I shook my head, thinking about Adrien—the only guy I knew who wasn't, even including Johnny in that calculation. Wisely, I didn't voice my train of thought to Becka. Instead I said, "I like how you say that, like you're not the one dating Wonder Boy." I waved towards Christian's direction, and he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Wonder Boy. I like it," he said.

"God, don't get him started," Becka scowled. Christian's inflated ego was a joke between them. Although really when it came to inflated egos it might have been the other way around, as Christian was one of those rare perfect-and-aware-of-it-but-not-in-a-conceited way people.

Becka suddenly had a flash of inspiration, "Hey, what about Johnny? Have you ever thought about him?"

"I think I'm going to make a T-shirt. Wonder Boy," Christian said, and was ignored. Although the comment made me think of Johnny's Team Kate apparel, and I smiled to myself.

Becka, watching, pounced. "You're smiling. Ha! You _have_ thought about Johnny."

I turned back to her and the subject at hand. "No. That's disgusting. He's like my brother."

She shrugged. "See, I like that reaction. Why don't you try saying that about Adrien?"

I just a looked at her, blank-faced. I knew it didn't make a lot of sense, the way things had turned out. I had grown up the same way with Adrien and Johnny, so logically they should've been the same thing to me. But they weren't. Johnny was Johnny, and Adrien was Adrien. Johnny was my brother, and Adrien was…

Unable to finish that thought, I clicked on my email and then on the one message in my inbox. The truth was, and I hadn't told anyone this, but I'd stopped really replying to Adrien since Scott had showed up. It wasn't disinterest, because I still read what he sent me with the same kind of starvation. Mostly, it was because I didn't want to tell him about Scott. So when I did reply, I basically said nothing, which made me feel guilty. And feeling guilty made me tell him less.

The email he's sent me today floored me. I stared at my computer screen. Somewhere in the background, Becka was still yammering on about something or other. But for me, things had stoped. "He's talking about marrying her," I said aloud. Because seeing, in this case, was not believing. I felt like I needed to say it outloud before it would start to seem real.

"What?" Becka wanted to know.

"Adrien," I said. "Rachel."

"Who's Rachel?" Christian wanted to know.

Becka answered him, which was just fine since I suddenly wasn't in too much of a mood for talking. "The other woman. Scott's sister."

"Scott's sister is the other woman? Wow." Christian was obviously impressed by the soap-opera worthy quality of my life. I couldn't say I blamed him.

"Wait, he's known her for like a month and he's already talking about proposing?" Becka asked.

I shook my head. "No, but he mentioned it as sort of an eventuality." I turned off my screen, leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. I'd been bracing myself for something like this for a while now, but now that the moment was finally here I could see that I wasn't prepared for it. It only served to show how far from moving on I was, and how much I really needed to get there.

There was silence in the room for a moment, as the others allowed me to morn the lost of a cause that was probably lost some time ago. Then Becka ventured, "Can I make a sugestion."

I knew exactly what she was going to suggest, but I told her anyway that I was open to anything. There didn't seem a point in fighting it anymore.

"Call Scott," she said, and handing me the phone. "We're going out tonight. And you," here she pointed at me, "are going to forget about Adrien."

"Adrien?" I said dully, and then I recited mechanically, "That's disgusting, he's like my brother."

Becka was thrilled. Christian looked skeptical. "Don't you have a test tommorrow?" he asked Becka. Becka gave him a more-important-matters-at-hand scowl, and he grinned. "You are so never going to graduate," he said.

I looked at the phone Becka had handed me. And before I had the chance to think twice, I dialed.

**A/N: A mega-chapter! Okay, not really but it was a little longer than they have been lately. And maybe a little faster (?) Anyway, good news is I'm settled back at school, so maybe updates will be quicker now. Especially since I'm in this Survey of Math class which is SO boring there's nothing for me to do in it but sit and write chapters ;o) Anyways… Wow, sixteen reviews on the last chapter! I'm so excited, I'll actually stop whining for once:oD, Aw, and y'all remembered Becka and Christian! _smiles _Anyways, for any one who's wondering, one more chapter of basically Scott-Kate, and then I'll be bringing everyone together for the grand finale. Thank you to everyone and please keep reviewing! **

**a: **Yeah, I think you have mentioned how much you hate Scott :o) I actually stole the whole retelling-with-inputs-of-current-feelings idea from this book I read called _A Long Way Down_. But they say good writers steal or something like that, right:oD

**schokolade: **No worries. Ack, don't you hate the real world and it's ugly head? Lol. I had a lot of fun putting Becka and Christian in here. As much as we'd all like her too, I'm afraid Becka probably never _will _learn to stop with the matchmaking already. :o) Yeah… I've been trying to follow the large plot arches of _Mansfield Park_, but obviously some of this stuff I pulled way out of left field. I didn't want it to be just a regurgitation. So I'm glad your enjoying my straying from a stricter modernization, because I think it might be annoying some people _grins sheepishly_

**Notredamegirlie: **Welcome back to the land of the living! Lol, I know what you're talking about. The internet in my room is broken so I check my email like once a week. Anyways, I've been planning Becka's appearance basically since I started the story. I wasn't sure I was going to use Christian, but I figured, why not? Mwahahaha! I've been hoping Scott would start to grow on some people, because then y'all will be sad for him at the end of the story. I'm so evil. Anyways, I tried for a little Adrien-Rachel development here, as per your suggestion, so I hope that worked out alright.

**Rhapsody's Song: **Wow, I'm kind of amazed. You are definitely the ONLY person rooting for Scott. Sorry it can't work out that way :o( Although that would make for one helluva surprise ending… If you really want a girl for Johnny, you might wasn't to consider hopping on the Rachel-Johnny train. A few people are rooting for that already.

**Vyktorya07: **Hurray! New reviewer! Welcome to my story, and thank you for reviewing!

**Jayley: **Oh my gosh, its amazing how many different people ya'll want Kate to end up with. We'll see about that alternate ending… If you really just want Johnny to get a girl, I'm putting in a plug for Johnny-Rachel to y'all. Hope you liked this chapter :o)

**Annie: **Christian seems to be everyone's true love. He he. Glad you liked the chapter. Thank for reviewing!

**WhiteCamelia: **Oh man, you're really making me wanna watch _Gone with the Wind _now. It's been so long. I love when he makes her go to the party in that red dress. Man, I'm gonna have to go to the video store now. Clark Gable was so hot. Anwyas, thanks (as always) for reviewing. Hope you liked the chapter.

**Sandra Starck: **Yay, another new reviewer! And another (most of the time) Adrien fan! Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad you're liking the story. It all goes down between Scott and Kate in the next chapter, and then Adrien will be more back in the story to stay.

**Captain Napalm: **Hello! I couldn't resist sticking Becka and Christian in here since I had the chance, because we all know how I feel about Mr. Knightley (his right side says Hola! – I took him to Spanish class). Try to keep those hallucinations under control! He he. Much love.

**Huntress of the Stars: **No worries. Glad you liked the Christina and Becka inclusion. We weren't sure how that would work out, so I'm glad everyone's liking it. (Okay, I just sounded like I have multiple personality disorder, but I really don't, I swear.)

**AliKitKat: **Hmmm… Now that everyone's mentioning it, I kinda wish there _could_ be a Johnny/Scott confrontation. Unfortunately, plot necessitates me to go in a different direction right now, but maybe I'll be able to work that in later.

**Embracing: **A _little _bit of Adrien here. Sorry, I know Scott's kind of dominating the plot here. But I promise: only one more chapter and then it'll be pretty much Adrien until the end.

**Slam a revolving door: **Lol! I've always thought House was freaking sexy, and all my friends think I'm weird for that. But really I'm more of a Lost fan at heart. _Everyone _is hot on that show :oD So what country are you in? Anyway… OH MY GOD I can't believe you mention _I Capture the Castle. _I _LOVE _that book! Sorry, that was a little gushy. It is really sad but it's really beautiful at the same time. I like sad things every now and then. Anyways, glad you liked the chapter. I'm thrilled that Scott's finally growing on people too. :oD

**Fyre-angel: **Yeah I can't wait to get to all that good stuff, but I'm trying my best not to rush it. :o) Yeah, I kinda wanted to keep up with some Kate-Adrien stuff even during their separation., Everything happens so suddenly at the end of Mansfield Park. About the drawing… there picture of the slaves on the plantation the family owns being mistreated I think. Anyways, all that stuff about the slaves in the movie is just added in and not in the book at all… so I'm skipping it :o)

**Jill: **DARLING! So this is a review of your review of Chapter 21, even though I know I haven't reviewed the chapter 20 review yet. My computer's broken so I have to hike it all the way to the library's computer lab to get on the internet. But I promise you I WILL get to that review some time in the VERY near future, and that's not even the relatively near future. Hopefully Sunday I'll have some time. And then I'll get on those creative endeavors as soon as I can. Anyways, first of all the review was well worth the wait and I'm thinking longer than the chapter was itself. First of all, hearing you say that you on your way to becoming Scott's #1 fan is something I will take to the grave (!), even though I realize it was written with the deepest sarcasm. And you're probably right: Adrien will always have a piece of Kate's heart. Shannon: "I suggest embracing humanity through lesbianism." Shannon is getting restless, having been out of commission for some time, and insists on joining me for this review. Anyways, I'm kind of sad that Jeremy hasn't gotten to make a flesh-and-blood appearance here, but I didn't want to totally clutter up the story with My Own Mr. Knightley characters. Sawyer: "You know, I think use an incestuous, Arkansas-ian cousin." Shannon: "You're perverted enough without one." Charlie: "I kissed my cousin once." Sawyer, Shannon: stare blankly at Charlie. Charlie: "What? I was doing a lot of heroine." Now that would be a good ending to this story: Kate could rebound with Jeremy and we can just skip the rest. Shannon: "Or I'll give her Sawyer." Sawyer: "How many times do we have to go over the fact that I am not your personal bitch." Shannon: "Whatever, bitch." Okay, so… enters vile Scott. You know, I think this is the part of the story where everyone is in denial actually. Shannon: "Again, I suggest embracing humanity through lesbianism." Sawyer: "You just say that because you're in denial too. I suggest embracing your true feelings for me." Kate: "Did someone say lesbianism?" Shannon: "God, not with you, Kate. Where's Claire?" Sawyer: "Looks like you've got some competition, Ringo." Anyways, about Scott's whole: Jess says you're too good for me line. Here's my analysis: I think Scott knows what attacks Kate to him is his thing where he has moments of unexpected honesty. Also, I think he knows that a line like that is going to floor Kate, and once she's already thrown off her guard it'll be easier for him to break on through. He's a smart boy, that Scott. He's just not a worthy boy (props to the third _Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants _book, and yes, I must embarrassedly admit that I read them). I never thought of Scott maybe being like a project to Kate, I always figured he was more of a challenge. But I liked that idea, and I think there was a line in this chapter about him being a project gone bad so shout out to you! Ah, please don't threaten to give up on Kate if she gives in to Scott now… and you can consider that a forewarning for the next chapter if you like. Anyways, I'm thrilled beyond belief that you're okay with Becka and Christian in here. I was trying my best to play it straight with them, like I was just introducing them as new characters without anyone knowing who they were, and not making it to inside-joke-y. Christian & Becka were so easy to write (as opposed to this lot) it was almost a relief to stick them in here. And yes, I AM gloating about your admission re: Becka. Hahahaha! Know if only vile Scott would grow on you to (have you noticed… some people do actually like him. I'm amazed). And then for the rest of the chapter Scott basically manipulates Kate. You know, the thing is though, I'm never quite sure about how sincere Scott is myself, so I guess that's something open for interpretation. Sawyer: "Kind of like mine and Sticks relationship." Shannon: "Sawyer, we do not _have _a relationship." Charlie: "Who wants to help me keep Shannon away from Claire." Kate: "I'm not giving you any guns, Charlie." As for the Ranny emails… I was thinking today how unfair it is that you ALWAYS win. What with the Shawnon kiss, and now the Ranny. Sawyer: "That kiss had nothing to do with her. I'm just irresistible." Shannon: "Okay, now _I _need a gun." So I guess the impotent power is all yours. And now I have to go to work. Love ya chicka!


	23. Scott and Kate: Old Habbits

**Chapter 24  
Old Habits**

_**Scott**_

I could tell right away that something was off about Kate. After she called me, we met at this trendy little pizza place with the roommate and fiancé and some other random people Becka had managed to round up. Kate sat across from me at the table, seeming glad for the general chaos surrounding her. It made it easier for her not to pay any specific attention to me. But at the same time she wasn't talking to me, she kept glancing pensively in my direction, as if she were trying to make her mind up about something.

It wasn't hard to guess what was going on: somehow it had finally gone down with Adrien, and now she was reassessing me as a potential future investment. Suddenly I realized that I was at the moment of decision—two roads diverging in a yellow wood before me. This was it.

The thing was, this was exactly the kind of situation I was good at manipulating, getting in and getting what I wanted. She was vulnerable; I was here. It would be all too easy. But on the other hand, I knew Kate well enough to know that if I did move in for the kill now, it would definitely severely damage my chances for anything long-term with her. Anything real. The road less traveled was to be patient.

I didn't like having to make such a huge decision so suddenly. So instead, I threw myself into conversation with this giddy redhead who'd ended up sitting on my right side. Which was avoidal, but then Kate wasn't talking to me anyway.

The redhead was happy enough to be talked to. But Becka—apparently used to running her social world—kept sending both Kate and I looks. Finally, when she'd had enough, she said to the redhead in between us, "Jen. Switch seats with me."

Jen looked puzzled but did as she was told. Once Becka was in the seat beside me, she turned on the two of us. "You both," she began, pointing first to Kate and then to me, "need to stop being so damn depressing."

Kate threw her straw at her.

I decided that this was a good moment to be charming, and said to Becka, "I'm not being anything. I was talking to Jen. She's the one throwing straws." I pointed at Kate.

Christian, the fiancé, was out of his seat now and came up behind Becka. "Babe," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Will you please leave the nice people alone?"

She looked back at him. "Are you patronizing me?"

"Absolutely," he said. "And you're meddling."

She sighed and pouted a little, but then shrugged. "Sorry," she said, to Kate or me or both of us. "Old habits, you know?"

Kate laughed and said, "Trust me, I know." The irony in her voice confirmed my suspicions about what was wrong with her. This was so about Adrien.

"Good," Christian said. "So come back and sit with me before you cause any damage here." And he dragged he fiancé away, leaving Kate and I to ourselves.

We looked at each other, and I decided it was time to just get this thing started. Whatever this thing was going to turn out to be.

"So…" I began, drawing out the word in one long breath.

"Adrien's going to marry Rachel," was Kate's reply. She was looking me straight in the eye.

I had been anticipating this so much, it wasn't even hard to know exactly what to say. "Kate," I said it my most understanding of voices. "He was always going to marry Rachel."

"I know," she shrugged. She was playing with the mushrooms she'd taken off her pizza slice. "But it just sunk in. I mean, hearing him say it himself."

The best response seemed to be to say nothing. After a moment she looked back up at me and continued, "But you're for real, right? I mean, you like me."

"What do you think?" I asked.

She wrinkled her nose at my answering-a-question-with-a-question. But that was the closest she'd come to a smile yet. I added, "Besides, I'm not sure how I feel about being sloppy seconds."

She came even closer to smiling. "Hold on, mister. No one said you were sloppy anything. What I mean is, you're proof that there will be other options for me. It's very encouraging."

She may have been partly serious, but partly she was teasing me. "That's mean," I said.

Kate shrugged again. "You've been meaner to me, I recall. You should apologize."

I leaned back in my chair. "Forced apologies are never sincere apologies, you know." Now that there was a good flow between us again, the whole situation seemed less dire. Maybe I wouldn't have to make up my mind tonight.

Whatever the case, the ice had been broken. We spent the rest of dinner in cheerful repartee, and when it was done she drove back in my car.

That might not have been a good idea. When we were alone together, the atmosphere changed again. Kate regressed to her pensive, serious state. Which left me again at a point where a decision had to be made.

"Why does he like Rachel and not me?" Kate asked suddenly, like she really wanted an answer.

"Because she's knew and interesting," I said.

She wrinkled her nose at so paltry an answer. "So why do you like me?"

I kept my eyes on the road. Even now, a very big part of me wanted to say, "I don't" and leave it. Instead I said, "Because you're knew and interesting," which was kind of a joke and another kind of avoidal.

Kate said, "Because Jess left and there was nothing else to do."

I glanced at her, and she was looking at me. "What do you want me to say?" I asked. Her question annoyed me because we both already knew the answer: Yes, at first. No, not now.

She shrugged and turned on the radio and we didn't talk anymore. In the silence, only interrupted by the steady rumble of music, I suddenly remembered something Rachel had said to me when she'd called; Scott, you can't be serious. And then that was all I could think. You can't be serious. You can't be serious. You _can't be serious._

When we made it back to he school, I parked the car and got out to walk her to the dorm. We were almost to the front entrance before either of us spoke, and then it was her. She said, "It doesn't matter. You do like me."

I said, "Kiss me, Kate." Not because I thought she would. More because I wasn't thinking and the line popped into my head from some Shakespeare play Kate had been reading for one of her classes.

But Kate leaned forward and kissed me on the lips, a kiss so quick and chaste it barely counted as anything. Except that from her, it did.

I looked at her and knew that if I tried to really kiss her, at this moment she would let me. And so, in the ultimate act of self-sabotage, that's exactly what I did.

_**Kate**_

When I woke up the next morning my head was ringing. I sat up in my lower bunk with a groan, hand to my forehead. Becka, who was just getting out of the shower, looked at me. "What?" she said. "You weren't even drinking."

I shook my head and climbed out of bed. Becka continued to watch me as I put my contacts in. "What happened last night after Scott drove you home anyway?" she asked, as if she could read minds.

"We made out," I answered bluntly.

Which thrilled her. "Good for you!" she chirped. "Now where's the harm in that?"

It didn't seem worth it to try to explain. I went into the bathroom and closed the door.

There were so many things wrong with what had happened that I wouldn't have known where to start anyway. First of all, I didn't want to kiss Scott. I mean, I'd wanted to last night. But that had been reactionary. Now that there was a day between me and Adrien's email, the intensity of my disappointment had faded a bit and I could think clearly enough to see that I was not ready to be kissing Scott, or anything else in that direction.

But there was something beyond that. I'd been vulnerable the night before and Scott had apparently been perfectly willing to take advantage of me. Which seemed to say that everything up to right then had been a game after all. A game which he'd won. And now that he'd gotten what he'd gone in for, he would be leaving.

I wasn't sure I wanted that. Just because I didn't want to kiss him now didn't mean I wouldn't want to kiss him ever. The thing was, I liked him. A lot. Maybe not romantically yet, but there was definite potential for that eventually.

If only he was for real.

He didn't call me or anything for two days. It pissed Becka off, but it was more or less what I'd been expecting. Then, on the third day, he showed up at my dorm room. I let him in and braced myself, knowing full well what was coming.

"So," Scott said, sitting down on the lower bunk, which was awkward because he was too tall and had to lean forward a little. "It's been fun."

"It's been fun," I repeated because I'd at least expected him to ease into things. "Past tense though."

"Well yeah, since you're breaking up with me," he said very matter-of-factly.

I thought: he's either practiced or done this before. I said, "I can't break up with you. We're not together."

"So you mean when you kissed me outside…" he trailed off, gesturing towards my window.

"It was a mistake," I told him.

"Told ya you were break up with me," he said, and stood up. That was it. He went to the door as if to leave now.

I couldn't let that be it, because I wanted something more. I deserved something more. An explanation. An apology. A fight. Anything.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

And suddenly all of Scott's collectedness imploded, just like that. He whirled back around. "What is wrong with me! What is wrong with _me_? You're the one who's made your life a shrine to this asshole who thinks you're his freaking sister. And then you have the nerve to act all tragic about it, like it's not what you signed up for."

I'd been hurt when he'd been so calm. Now I was scared by how much I actually could affect him. He was shouting, so I shouted back. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just get over it! Seriously, Kate, you can't really expect me to sit on my ass waiting for three centuries or however much longer than that until you're finally ready—"

I interrupted him, not shouting anymore. My voice was a little shaky. "You knew full well from the beginning that my feelings for Adrien—"

He cut back in. "And that's fine. Whatever. Look, the point is, Kate, I'm not that guy. You're that girl, and I'm not that guy."

"I'm wha—?" I tried to ask, but he anticipated me.

"That _girl_. All scary and damaged and love's done you so wrong, the next guy who come around is going to have to be phenomenally patient and understanding." He paused, then concluded, "I'm not that guy."

I had to admit that the last part was true. He wasn't that guy. But I wasn't convinced that I was that girl. And if I wasn't that girl, he didn't need to be that guy for this to work out. Although I wasn't sure that I wanted it to work out, but I wasn't sure that I didn't either. I didn't know what I felt, and I didn't know what to say.

Scott allowed for an awkward silence and then he said, "So. Game over."

And that was it. "_Finally_," I said, exhaling for the first time since I'd kissed him, maybe for the first time in weeks, or months, or since the very first time he'd talked to me in the piano room. I suddenly knew exactly what I felt: relieved.

The game, of all games, was over.

I'm not sure that he expected relief from me, but it almost allowed us to part cordially. He wanted to go for his own good, and suddenly I could see that him leaving would be for my own good too.

When he was almost out of my dorm room door, I said to him almost wryly: "I'll probably see you at the wedding." Meaning, of course, Rachel and Adrien's.

He knew what I meant. He looked at me, blinked, and then shrugged. "For the record," he said, "You said that. Not me."

And then he was gone.

I thought: I'm glad.

- - - - - - - - - -

One day later, when it started getting lonely, I was not quite as glad anymore. The best thing, I told myself, was to stay busy. And so I took myself to Starbucks to study for the greater portion of the evening.

When I got back to the door, Becka was walking in as I was walking out. She turned around and fell into pace with me. "There's a boy up there waiting for you," she deadpanned.

I stopped a little in my tracks, my stomach instantly tied up into a nervous knot. "Scott's back?" I asked hesitatingly.

Becka shook her. Relief and disappointment washed over again. But mostly disappointment this time. I told myself it was for the best.

"Different model," Becka said. "Much hotter. I'd marry this one. And when I say I'd marry this one, I mean literally _I_ would." She sighed. "If I wasn't in love with my fiancé."

And then I was happy again. "It's Johnny," I said. Who else could it be? It was Johnny, come to scare Scott away. There wasn't anyone I wanted to see more.

I skipped up the stairs to our floor, and Becka—who had apparently decided that where ever she had been going wasn't important—trailed along behind. Johnny was here. He would talk sense into me again. I rounded the corner to our hall.

But wasn't Johnny waiting by our door.

It was Adrien.

- - - - - - -

**A/N: So my sister has this new kitten at her house, which she is calling Watson and her boyfriend is calling King Henry the 8th (Hank for short) and I am calling Demon Cat. Seriously. Right now it is trying to eat the computer cords.**

**Anyway, longer wait for this chapter then I'd hoped. Apologies. Shorter chapter too, but hey, the plot is finally moving along. If it's any consolation, I'm really excited about writing the next one which maybe means I'll get around to doing that with some greater efficiency. **

**One last thing, since this fic is a democracy: majority rules. So y'all win. I'm not really gonna put Johnny and Rachel together. Which just means Johnny doesn't get a girl because there are no other chicks in the story for him to have. Oh well. Poor Johnny. Y'all did it to him ;o)**

**Wow, so many reviewers. :oD**

**Huntress of the Stars:** The accidents coming right up :o) Next chapter, actually.

**Denaliyasha** Thanks for the review. :oD

**AliKitKat** No, more than two more chapters. I'm not sure how many chapters left actually, but it will probably be winding down pretty soon. I have lots of ideas for my next project already though, so I'm not quite sure what I'm gonna do next.

**jayley** Next chapter all the accident drama starts. Hurray! No worries: no Johnny/Rachel.

**Captain Napalm** :oD Sadly this might be the last chapter Becka & Christian get to be in. So sad, so sad. And I don't know: right side is pretty damn sexy. :o) PS: I saw you updated. And now I'm going go read and review RIGHT NOW! Yay! My favoritest fic in all the world. I'm so excited.

**slam a revolving door:** Lol. Yeah, House is way too old for me too but that doesn't change the fact of his hotness. There are probably like a million hidden plots in Lost. I can't always follow them, but it's still fun to watch. And yeah, they're all beautiful, which makes it doubly fun to watch (I'm so excited – it starts over here next Wednesday). I'm in the US, Tennessee right now, going to school. Aw, I love the Moulin Rouge too. Although, yeah, really sad. But I'm also all for the warm fluffy stuff. That's why I love Jane Austen, I think. Glad you liked the last chapter. Yeah, so Scott really needed to quit and go home. Troublemaker. Grr.

**Jeni:** No worries. It'll all end right. No Johnny/Rachel and definitely Kate/Adrien (and everyone still campaigning for Kate/Johnny will just have to get over it, lol)

**NotreDamegirlie**Sorry, sorry, sorry. ;o) Aah, everyone knows the ending anyway, right? Lol. Glad you like Kate, and all the Adrien/Rachel development from the last chapter (for some reasons its been so hard for me to develop their relationship. arg). Hope this chapter helped your shoulder angel out. Lol.

**Rhapsody's Song: **Don't worry! No Johnny/Rachel! Anyways, that's what I think is so sad about the whole Scott/Kate subplot. They _could've _worked out, you know? But they don't. So sad. If only he'd really reformed.

**embracing: **Well, Adrien's back at least! Johnny will be… sort of.. back soon. Thank you! I'm glad you like Scott. He's actually my favorite character to write. So much fun. Even though he can really be a jerk sometimes…

**fyre-anjel: **Hopefully I will get more chapters out soon. My computers kinda half-broken right now, but that's no excuse for how long it took me to finish this. Brace yourself for Kate and Adrien's reunion, coming up next chapter!

**teengirl01: **Hey, new reviewer! Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like this, even though you haven't read the book. I'll try to get chapter up quicker so you can find out what happens.

**fruit-filled: **Lol. Good luck with those (overdue) essays. Thanks for the review. I'll try to keep the chapters rolling.

**Rubicon: **I haven't ever seen the BBC adaptation of _Mansfield Park_, but having seen other BBC adaptations, I can imagine precisely the kind of wig your talking about. :o) Wow, I can't believe you re-read the whole book. That's some serious dedication. Thanks for the wonderful review. I'm glad you're liking my little story.

**shokolade: **Computers are EVIL! Mine won't connect to the internet, so I have to hike it all the way up to the computer lab in the library to, like, check my email or anything. Arg. Anyway, I think my favorite line from your review was: "how can someone so smart be so dumb?" Because that so encapsulates all thing Adrien. In fact, I think I'm going to have someone say it about him sometime. Like Manda. If it's okay that I steal your line. You can consider it one major shout out to you and your awesome reviews. Anyways, no worries. I would never let Adrien and Kate not be together because really I'm both too much of a die hard Jane Austen fan and a die hard happy ending fan for things to not turn out the way they're supposed to. :o) And seriously, everyone DOES take Adrien for advantage. Poor guy. I'm glad you're liking the Manda development. I'm definitely trying to turn her into more of a character here towards the end. Another great line from you: "Scott will always be the most sincere insincere jerk." LOL. And: so true!

**Trish: **LOL. Wow. I don't think I've ever been called a druglord before. Okay, I KNOW I've never been called a druglord before. I'm not sure about the alternate ending there, but I am promising no Johnny/Rachel (since Johnny is everyone's favorite and everyone hates Rachel).

**Jill: **If you're alive out there somewhere (ah, the beauty of my melodrama), I luv ya chicka. Sawyer says he'd be very happy to love you to. (Oh where have you gone? No one else gets my Sawyer jokes.)


	24. Kate: The Accident

**Chapter 24  
****The Accident**

_**Kate**_

He was slumped against the wall, one hand on his forehead. I stopped dead in my tracks. He looked up, and seeing me he said, "Kate." That's all. But just from that I knew that something was wrong, wrong, wrong.

"Adrien, what's going on?" I asked, head and heart pounding. Cautiously, I stepped towards him. I almost didn't want to know.

"Not Johnny then," Becka surmised from my right side. I'd forgotten she was there, and even now I didn't look at her. My eyes were glued on Adrien. On his part, he did glance at my roommate, wincing at the mention of his brother, his face turning (if possible) whiter than it already was. Oh God. What had happened?

For perhaps the only instance in her life, Becka read the situation right. "Alright then," she said, and took of back down the hall. I was left alone with Adrien.

"What's going on?" I repeated.

He studied me for minute. His face was so sad and so tired. But now he was also examining my face. Whatever it was he had to tell me, he was—as stressed and upset as he appeared himself—worrying about how it would affect me.

He nodded toward my door, and I walked past him and opened it. He followed me inside. I sat down on my chair; he sat down across from me on the bottom bunk. Just as Scott had a few days before. Leaning forward on his elbow, just as Scott had. But looking at me so intently, with infinitely more concern.

"It's Johnny," he said.

But I'd already known it was Johnny. I'd known since the look on Adrien's face when Becka had mentioned him. Still, my heart plummeted when the words came out of Adrien's mouth.

He continued. "He was driving late, you know? Like he does. It was at an intersection. A drunk drive. Didn't stop. Just ran right into the side of Johnny's car and—" Adrien had been having trouble finishing his sentence, and now he paused and swallowed.

"He's in a comma," he finally continued, even more quietly. "They aren't sure—" his voice broke again, "if he'll come out of it.

I didn't know what to do. I just sat—shocked, dumbstruck—thinking: _things like this are not supposed to happen. _Waiting for someone to tell me what now? What was I supposed to do?

"When?" I asked.

"It happened two nights ago," Adrien answered. "Kate…"

I didn't really hear him say my name. I was thinking, Johnny was coming to see me. Which made it my fault—not the drunk driver's who'd hit him. Mine. Not even Scott's fault. Mine, mine, mine.

"I'm so sorry, Kate," Adrien said, and for once his apologizing seemed appropriate. I knew he was sorry for more than he could even explain. "I need you," he paused and started again. "I need you to come back. Would you?..." he trailed off.

Of course he didn't have to ask. I was already packing.

- - - - - -

We quickly shoved what I thought I would need into a bag, and found a dean, and left a not for Becka with a brief explanation and Adrien's cell phone number. We left.

"Thank you," he said as we shoved my bag into the back seat. I really looked at him then. He looked so tired. I was sure he hadn't slept since the day it happened.

"Let me drive," I told him. He didn't even argue. Just gave me the keys.

We drove the first two hours in silence—complete silence. Not even the radio as background noise. It wasn't awkward. It even seemed appropriate, both of us having so much to think about. Sometime during the third hour, Adrien fell asleep.

I glanced at him briefly, trying to keep my eyes on the road. It was hard to think about anything but Johnny. Johnny, Johnny, my best friend in all the world. Johnny in a comma and maybe never coming out.

But also here was Adrien beside me. And I was heading back to the Mansfield's and maybe Scott was too. And here was Adrien, needing me, bringing me home. And there was so much he didn't know.

- - - - - -

Manda was waiting for us. She met us as soon as we walked through the front door. "Kate, thank _God_," she said, and then hugged me. I couldn't remember ever receiving such a welcome from her. But something inside of me told me that we were different now. All of us. For good.

Adrien headed up to the attic with my things, but Manda held me back. She followed Adrien with her eyes until he was out of the room. Then she turned to me.

"I'm worried about him," she said, biting her lip. "I'm worried about all of us, but especially about him. He hasn't slept since. Don't know if he's eating either."

"He slept on the drive back."

Manda nodded. "Thank God you're here," she repeated. We were both quiet. After a moment she continued. At least he's talking though." Manda looked at me with her big brown eyes. "Don won't say a word."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't have to. She kept going. "When I told him all he would say was goddammit, goddammit, goddamit. And then he just stopped talking."

I felt so sorry for Manda—the youngest of all of us, now stuck trying to hold us all together. "I should've been here sooner," I said.

"I just got here yesterday. Adrien didn't want to leave before someone else was here. When I got here, he left basically straight off to get you."

"Jess and your dad?" I asked, I don't know why.

Manda frowned, not at me but at them. "Jess is coming 'eventually.' Dad, probably not."

I shook my head.

"But you're here, which is more important really," she aid. "Because you're the only one who'll know what to do about Adrien." She lowered her voice, although I didn't know who was going to hear. "He can't stop thinking about the fight."

Of course that was it. Here I was thinking that this was my fault, because Johnny had been heading towards me. All Adrien could think was that he hadn't been heading home.

Manda and I were silent again, this time for a longer time. Then suddenly Manda cracked.

"Kate, what if he dies?" she asked, looking at me desperately now. "I don't even know him. I don't even know my brother. I was even scared to tell him I was dating his best friend. He wouldn't have approved of me."

I looked at her. Manda, who we never took seriously. Maybe the strongest of us all.

"He'll approve," I said, because I had to believe Johnny would be okay. "Or else I'll beat him up."

Manda smiled a little, her expression thanking me. "You'd better go take care of Adrien," she said. I nodded and went.

I found him with Rachel. We stared at each other for a moment, Rachel and I, and I though: _he's going to marry her_. It was too much to deal with all at once, so I turned to Adrien.

"Do you want to go see him?" he asked.

I did.

Rachel didn't say she'd go with us. But she squeezed Adrien's had before we left, and said something quietly to him that was not for me to hear. He smiled at her. I turned around and walked ahead of them down the hall.

- - - - - -

"Do you know what the last thing I said to him was?"

We'd been driving to the hospital in silence up till now. I pivoted in the passenger's seat of Adrien's car to face him.

"Adrien," I sighed, and tried to continue from there.

But he interrupted me. "I told him to leave and not come back. And the last thing he said to me was—"

"I'll see you later."

Adrien blinked, and glanced at me. He'd forgotten.

"When he came to get me, he said he'd see you later."

Adrien nodded, the memory slowly coming back to him. "He did."

'He meant it," I said, remember what Johnny had said: _Adrien's deeply analytical. He'll read into that. _He had meant it.

"I was sorry," Adrien said.

"He knew."

Adrien shook his head. "I still should've said it."

I realized we were talking about Johnny like he was already dead. "You'll get to," I said.

- - - - - -

Johnny was all hooked up to machines. A leg was broken, and two ribs. His arms were cut up like crazy. But some how his face had survived the crash unscathed. He face was perfect. He looked just the same as always.

"So they say maybe he can hear you. I don't know—" Adrien smiled weakly. "Sometimes in the movies they can." Then he left me alone with Johnny.

I sat down in the hard guest chair and looked at him for a moment. And then I started talking. It didn't even feel silly. I needed someone to talk to, and Johnny had always been that person.

"So," I began slowly. I wasn't sure what to look at—at him or the wall or what. "Scott's gone fore good, which I'm sure you're happy to hear. I handled that one brilliantly on my own." I laughed ironically. It was funny in a way, thinking about how upset I'd been over the whole ordeal. Scott didn't seem to matter now, at all.

I wondered: what else should I tell him? There was too much to say. And he probably couldn't hear me anyway.

"Adrien thinks he's going to marry Rachel. So if you're banking on best man for that, you might want to speed up the reconciliation."

I paused again, half expecting him to come out of the coma to respond to that one. I could just imagine the many things he should've had to say on both subjects—Rachel and Adrien, and him and Adrien. I smiled thinking about it, and then sighed. It was so strange, talking to Johnny without him talking back. Johnny who always had something to say.

Just the same, I added, "And be nice to Manda when she tells you she's dating Yates."

Another silence, and then, "By the way. If you die, I'm going to kill you."

Adrien returned soon, and sank down into the chair beside me, leaning back against the wall. He exhaled long and exhaustedly, and then he looked at me. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

I didn't know how I was holding up. I shook my head.

"I'm glad you're here," he said.

I was glad I was here for Johnny's sake, of course. But other than that, it seemed a little unfair. I had tried so hard to break away from the Mansfields. I'd been doing so well. If things had gone differently—fir the accident hadn't have happened—I might have been able to ultimately break away. To establish myself own my own, apart from the family I'd grown up with. To fall out of love with Adrien. To move on.

Now, here I was, sucked right back in. It just didn't seem fair.

- - - - - -

When we arrived back at the house, I moved back into my attic bedroom. Later, under Aunt Lucy's direction, I made diner—although no one sat down to eat it. Adrien spent almost the whole evening with me. It was almost just as things had been in May, as if the whole summer hadn't even happened.

But the summer had happened. All of it. Later that night, I was given an unwelcome reminder of that.

Scott returned.

- - - - -

**A/N: I don't even know how to start apologizing. How long has it been? Over a month? That is just inexcusable. Anyways, I swear solemnly upon all that is good in the world: I will have at least one more update up before Thanksgiving (hopefully two, but definitely one). In other words: IT WILL BE LESS THAN A MONTH THIS TIME! Yay!**

**I feel really bad about this two, but I don't have time at the moment to do all the reviewer responses like usual. But you guys know how much I love y'all!!! You are the best reviewers in the universe!! There are not enough exclamation marks in the world to express how much I appreciate every review I get. So please, keep reviewing and I promise to be back next time (in a much shorter time!) with a longer Scott/Adrien perspective chapter and reviewer responses and the whole she-bang.**

**Until then, happy reading! **


	25. Adrien and Scott: I Am An Island

**Chapter 25  
I Am an Island**

**- - - - - - -**

_To: Jess Mansfield  
__From: Amanda Mansfield  
__Subject: Just a Note_

_You do realize that Johnny might, like, die?_

_- - - - - - - _

_To: Amanda Mansfield  
__From: Jess Mansfield  
__Subject: Re: Just a Note_

_God, you're so annoying. He's not going to die._

_- - - - - - - _

_**Adrien**_

The two days before I left to get Kate were awful, especially the first when no one was in the house but Rachel and me. That first day I spent mostly in shock. Rachel tried to talk to me, but I didn't feel like talking about it. Didn't feel like explaining my severe reaction to Johnny's accident. I wanted someone around who just understood.

When Manda arrived on the second day, the first thing she'd said to me was, "How is he?"

I told her.

The second thing she said was, "What about Kate?"

I shook my head. Kate didn't even know yet. How could I tell her this over the phone? Manda frowned, examining me. And then, as she somehow realized what I was planning on doing, her frown disappeared and she nodded.

"You're going to get her," she said, approval in her voice. I didn't know how it was Manda could read me like that. Of all of my siblings, I felt I knew her the least. Yet somehow she knew me.

"You're going to get her?" Rachel echoed, unable to hide her surprise.

Rachel and I were already on rocky ground. She didn't understand why Johnny was all I could think about, why I had to drive six hours and bring Kate back with me, why it was Kate I needed now. The problem was that Rachel didn't understand my relationship with Johnny or Kate's relationship with Johnny—how pivotal a thing it was for both of us. How could she understand? I knew I should be gracious toward her, cut her some slack. But still, I couldn't help resenting her when she said, "I don't see why you can't just call her."

After I got Kate, things were still awful, but a little less so. It was comforting just to be with her, because I didn't have to explain for her to know how I was feeling about the whole ordeal.

At the same time, I felt that there was something between us. Something big she wasn't telling me. It was making her withdraw into herself—she was even quieter than I remembered her, and particularly quiet with me. I recalled how suddenly she'd stopped talking to me a week before, how little she'd communicated since then. I wondered why again. What had happened to changed things? I felt separated from Kate.

I felt separated from everyone.

I blamed myself for what had happened to Johnny. I didn't make any sense. But it felt like there was so much else to blame myself for, I might as well add that to the list. I blamed myself for the fight, for Johnny leaving to never come back, for not doing something sooner to resolve things between us.

"He wouldn't have let you talk to him, even if you'd tried," Kate said. "You know how stubborn Johnny is."

Maybe she was right. But maybe I should've tried anyway. I hadn't done all that I could've.

That same night Scott came back from where ever it was he had gone. And I realized then that whatever Kate wasn't telling me had something to do with him.

- - - - - - - -

_**Scott**_

Here is something that no one knows. The day after I broke it off with Kate, I changed my mind again. I called her five time; she never answered. I didn't know what had happened. I didn't know that Johnny was in a coma, or that she was already driving back to the Mansfield's. To me, she just wasn't answering. And so I gave up. I gave up for good and I left.

I did not plan to stick around at the Mansfield's. I planed to get my things, pack up, and go. But when I arrived, I got the biggest surprise of my life. Kate was already there.

Here is how it happened: when I got back, Rachel was not at the apartment and so I walked across the street and knocked on the Mansfield's door. No one answered quickly enough, and I was impatient, and I figured Rachel already had her foot in the door anyway. So hell, why not? I let myself in.

The moment after I'd done so, she appeared in the foyer and stopped at looked at me. I looked at her. I thought, for a moment, that she must be an apparition. I couldn't figure out how this was happening. Someone had to be punishing me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Johnny's in a coma," Kate said, herself still looking like a deer in the headlights. "What are you—" She stopped herself. "I mean, of course you're back. I don't know where I expected you to be."

I nodded.

She was so awkward. "Do you want?—" She didn't finish the question.

"I was looking for my sister," I explained, helping us both out.

"Right." Kate turned around and started down the hall. I followed her. It was an amazing weird situation. I was almost in awe.

"What happened?" I asked.

Kate was keeping her answers to a minimum. "Car crash."

"Was he coming—"

"Yes," she cut in. We were both quiet for a moment, both presumably thinking the same thing. And so I said it.

"Kind of makes it my fault."

Kate shrugged. We turned the corner into the kitchen, where Rachel and Adrien were. "Yours, mine, ours," she said to me—if there was blame to be had, willing to take her share of it. To Rachel she said, "Your brother."

Rachel did not look happy to see me. Adrien look confused. Kate walked over to where there were largely untouched leftovers on the counter and began putting them into containers. Adrien followed her. I sat down with Rachel at the table.

"What _now_?" Rachel asked, clearly annoyed and pissing me off now too. What, did she think I'd planned this or something? I didn't answer

She continued. "I assumed when Adrien brought her back without you, that meant you were done with that."

"I am," I said definitely. And I was. I'd given up, remember. My mind was set, this time for the last time. This didn't mean I was happy about the current situation. I added, "God. Like I knew she was here. She's supposed to be at college."

"Indeed," Rachel grunted her agreement. Kate was not supposed to be here.

At the counter, Adrien was trying to talk to Kate, probably asking if she was okay. And she was nodding—yes, yes, she was fine. Clearly, she was not fine. Adrien kept glancing at me, trying to figure out what was going on, what it was that Kate wasn't telling him. _Poor sucker, _I thought, _he doesn't know anything._

"I've got to get out of here," I said out loud.

"You can't," Rachel said. I looked at her. What did she mean I couldn't? I could do whatever I damn well pleased.

"This whole Johnny mess, Kate being back—something's going down," she continued. "You have to stay. I'm asking you to stay."

I wouldn't have stayed just because she asked me to, but I guess I figured why not. I had to admit, I had some kind of morbid curiosity to see how things would all play out. Besides that, if Adrien and Rachel were going to go the way that Kate and I had, I kind of wanted to be there for that to. Misery loving company and all.

"Whatever." I sighed, and shrugged my shoulders. "But for the record, I hate you."

"I hate _her_," Rachel said, looking directly at Kate.

And though I'd done it all to myself, I kind of did too.

- - - - -

_**Adrien**_

When Manda got home later that evening, she found me in my room. I didn't realize back then where it was Manda went all the time—that she was, of course, trying to take care of Yates too. I didn't even really wonder where she was going. I just figured she needed to get out of the house, and I didn't blame her. I'd begun to believe that Manda was the least dysfunctional of all of us. She seemed to be handling the crisis the best.

"Jess is flying in tomorrow," she said.

"It's a three hour drive," I said blankly.

Manda sat down on the bed beside me, leaning back against the wall. "She hates driving and she's crazy rich now, so…" She trailed off and shrugged. "I can go get her at the airport."

No, I will," I said. It would give me something to do other than think. I wanted anything to do that would keep me from thinking.

"Scott's back, you know," I added, after a moment.

Manda wrinkled her nose. "I saw. Like a bad penny."

I almost smiled. Then we were both quiet. Suddenly I said what I couldn't stop mulling over. "I think something is going on with him and Kate. Or went on. I'm not sure."

Manda raised her eyebrows, which seemed like encouragement to continue.

"She basically stopped talking to me a week ago." I sighed. "She's still not talking to me."

"So talk to _her_," Manda shrugged. As if this, the most basic of suggestions, was so obviously my answer, she didn't understand why I couldn't have figured it out myself.

"I _am _talking to her." Kate was the one talking back.

Manda looked at me like she doubted that. But really, to me it seemed true. What did I really have to say anyway? To Manda I asked, "Do you think maybe she's in love with him or something?"

"Okay," Manda said in a reprimanding tone. She began to push herself up from the bed. "If you're just going to be ridiculous, I'm going to go find something worthwhile to do."

"I don't think I'm being ridiculous," I grumbled. And I didn't. It was the only thing I could come up with to make the pieces I had fit together. The problem was, I didn't know the multitude of pieces I was missing. At any rate, though, I thought I might be on to something. And it really bothered me to think of Kate even hypothetically being in love with Scott. But I figured that was just protectiveness for Kate. I mean, we all knew by now that Scott wasn't exactly one of those first-rate guys.

Manda rolled her eyes. "I'm so leaving now."

When she was halfway out of my door, I stopped her. "Hey Manda?"

She turned around.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

She smiled, a little wearily. "Yeah," she said. "He's Johnny, right? He comes through everything okay."

I smiled a little myself. "Thanks."

She shrugged again. "He's my brother too."

- - - - - - - -

_**Scott**_

When I saw Manda coming down the hall toward me, I knew exactly what was to brace myself for.

"Oh Lord, here it comes," I muttered, but loud enough for her to hear since I was saying it mostly for her benefit.

"Why don't you just go back to where ever you came from?" she asked, stalking up to me and stopping there, directly in my path. Her hands were on her hips. She was in attack mode.

"How would that be fun?" I asked, and she scowled at me.

"My brother very well might die," she stated bluntly. "It's not fun anymore."

I did feel bad about her brother—the one that was possibly going to die at least. But it still didn't stop me from retorting, "Well, for you anyway." Once a heartless jerk, always a heartless jerk. That's what I figured.

But truth be told, I did feel overwhelming guilty just about saying that, which made me mad at myself and at Kate and at Adrien and at everyone else in this whole horrible world. This was the problem. Apart from the initial shock, Kate had seemed unfazed by me being back. Or at least she was to involved with Adrien to take much notice of my general presence one way or the other. It bothered me. Because here I was feeling guilty about saying mean things to Manda. It wasn't fair that she had affected me so much, and I apparently hadn't affected her at all.

Manda blinked, and decided not to bother responding to that asshole comment. "So here's the thing," she said, moving things along. "Jess is coming back tomorrow."

"What are you telling me for?" I asked, as if we both were stupid.

"Just stay out of it," Manda said, and then she stepped out of my way and right past me down the hall.

But we all knew it: I never stayed out of anything. Especially not when I was pissed.

- - - - - - -

**A/N: Speed demon! I know I promised reviewer responses this time, but again I'm in a mega hurry. Next time, really. Thanksgiving, for those who didn't know, is a week from this Thursday. And hopefully I will get another chapter up before them, but we'll see. And sorry for the mega typo last chapter that pretty much all of y'all caught. I will be more careful. Anyways, please keep reviewing despite the delinquency of my responses these days. Reviews equal love. And there aren't that many chapters left to this thing, so you've gotta show me your love now while you can ;o) Thank you to all of my faithful reviewer, new reviewers, and lurkers alike who reviewed the last chapter. And to all of my faithful reviewers who haven't reviewed the last chapter yet, I know that's just because you expect me to take over a month in between posts :oD Cheers! **


	26. Kate, Scott, Adrien: Hard Times

**Chapter 26  
Hard Times**

_**Kate**_

Adrien dropped me off at the hospital on his way to pick up Jess. When I got upstairs, Yates was in Johnny's room. I hadn't seen anything of Yates yet, although I knew from Manda that he was here. It didn't surprise me to see him now. It seemed natural.

He looked up when I came in and said dully, "Hey. I heard you were around."

"I heard you weren't talking," I returned, a slight reproach. I suspected that the truth was he just wasn't talking to Manda, and I didn't like that. Allowing that we were all thrown way off balance by what was going on with Johnny, it still didn't seem right for Yates to be taking it out on her.

He shrugged and I walked around him and sat down on the chair at his side. The clock on the hospital wall ticked loudly. Suddenly Yates said, "It's just not right. Me with Manda. I mean, me and you, Kate, we're all Johnny's got on his side of the war most of the time. And here I've got my foot in the other bloody camp."

Here was finally someone to share my guilt. We were both traitors, Yates and I, in our own ways. I knew how he felt.

"If it makes you feel better," I said. "He was coming to me, to stop me from dating Scott Harrington."

It did seem to make Yates feel better, misery loving company and all. He raised his eyebrows as he looked at me. "That guy? He's a jackass. You wouldn't have dated him."

I just shrugged, because that seemed like less and less of an absolute.

"Besides, what about good old Adrien?" he added.

I scowled at him, but without any real malice. "Piss off." I tried my best to imitate his accent. It failed. He laughed and shook his head, and then he continued.

"You know, I can't even hate Adrien properly for the recent estrangement bit. I mean, the kid is shit for brains, but at least he just had it out straight with Johnny. Johnny probably had it coming anyway. But the point is that I, on the other hand, have just been stabbing Johnny in the back for the past two months. Far worse, you know?"

"You have to talk to Manda," I said.

He scowled at me, a little more seriously than when I'd scowled at him. I figured that was because he knew I was right. "You know, I never did like you," he said.

I rolled my eyes. After a moment I said, "You should've just told Johnny about Manda. He would've gotten over it." I paused, then added, "And I should've send Scott packing the minute he showed back up."

"We suck," Yates said.

There was nothing else to say but that. We sat and watched the time slowly pass on the clock on the wall across from us.

- - - - -

_**Scott**_

So Adrien left one morning and came back in the afternoon with Jess. I was with Rachel when they arrived and I said to her, "Nice to be all back together again, huh?"

Rachel didn't think anything was nice anymore. Things were coming apart with Adrien, and she wasn't stupid. She knew it. But she hadn't completely giving up quite yet—the fight was still in her. Still, right now, she was mostly letting things run their course. It seemed pointless, she said, to make a move in any direction until Johnny had made up his mind about living or dying. Until he either woke up or kicked it there was no way to know which way things would go, and nothing to do.

Rachel looked at me, and looked at Jess, and said, "Don't even think about it."

Swear to God, I wasn't. The way I figured, enough was enough. And I had certainly had more enough of this family. I didn't want to get into it. I intended to sit it out until Rachel was done with Adrien—however that one ended—and then I intended to leave. Never look back.

But then the next day I ran in to Jess in the hallway. There she was—queen bitch, cold as ice, in all her regal glory—and she just looked at me with her big blank eyes and said, "I take it it's off with Kate."

I don't know how she knew just where to hit me.

She gave me only a moment to respond, a moment I was too stunned to capitalize on, and then she said, "I'm so not going to be your revenge sex." With that, she passed me by and floated down the hall.

And I'm sure she meant that, from the depths of her cold heart. But at the same time, she had just laid out a challenge. And like I said, I was pissed. I mean, I'd spent the past week watching Adrien and Kate getting all cozy again, myself clearly out of the picture.

So I thought, watching Jess Mansfield White stalk down the hallway away from me: here was one that I could win.

- - - - - - -

_**Adrien**_

Time kept passing. A day, another day, almost a week. Every day that went by the situation was bleaker. We all knew it; nobody said it. We had an unofficial but basically regular schedule at the hospital—Manda, Kate and I on regular rotation. I knew Yates was around too, but none of us saw him. He was like a phantom. I thought he probably hated me. Couldn't blame him. Sometimes Rachel came with me when I went to see Johnny, but mostly she left me alone. It was already over, I guess. I didn't really know it then, but it was already over for Rachel and I. That ship had sailed, and I wasn't on it.

It's got to be had on Kate," I told Manda, on one of the days we were at the hospital together.

"It's hard on all of us," she said.

I was trying to make her see what I was saying without actually saying it. It was something I'd been wondering about lately, a possibility that bothered me. Again, though I didn't know why.

"Yeah, but especially Kate," I said. Manda shrugged. I forged ahead. "I mean, she and Johnny—she could—"

Here, Manda cut in. "Three days ago she was in love with Scott. Now she's in love with Johnny?"

I shrugged sheepishly. Yes, that was what I was driving at.

"You have issues, Adrien," Manda said gravely.

"I know," I sighed, leaning back in my chair. I did know. There were things that I was just beginning to realize.

But my separate issues aside, the point is that with Johnny and with everything else we were all too preoccupied to see it coming. Nobody was paying attention to Scott or Jess or to what was going on again. Right up until that night, nobody had a clue. Not even Manda, I think. So when that night came, we were all hit hard.

None of us harder than Kate.

- - - - - -

_**Kate**_

That night, when we were leaving the hospital at our usual time, Adrien said to me, "I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat."

_Probably_, I remember thinking to myself, _probably he just doesn't want to go home_.

I couldn't blame him. The level of tension at the Mansfield house increased daily. Adrien did best when it was just the two of us, him and me. I knew because he told me so—that those times were the only times he felt any degree of okay. And every time he told me something like that I would have to tell myself that it didn't mean anything, or at least not _that_, not what I wanted it to mean. You're his best friend, Kate. His best friend. His sister maybe. But that's all.

I was so tired. And so scared. It was looking worse and worse for Johnny. I didn't know what I was going to do. What any of us were going to do.

That night, on the way back from the hospital, we stopped to eat because Adrien was hungry and didn't want to be home. If we hadn't have stopped, who knows? Our whole lives could've gone differently, I suppose. Maybe Scott and I would've been able to part on our okay terms. Maybe now I would be able to look back and remember him smiling—the boy who I could've loved if I hadn't have already loved Adrien. I can't say for sure that's the way things would've gone, but it is a possibility.

One thing's for sure. If we hadn't have stopped, one night, at least, would not have been so terrible.

We did stop. It took me until Adrien had already parked the car to realize where we were. And then I laughed, because it was funny. Not ha-ha funny, but ironic funny. Almost tragic funny. We were at that Waffle House, the same one I'd stopped at with Johnny after the fight, the night he'd left us for good.

I didn't tell Adrien.

Besides, this isn't the part of the story that's important. What happened at the Waffle House was inconsequential. We ate. Adrien, bless his heart, tried his best to talk to me. He knew that there was some other issue going on with me, and it hurt him that I wouldn't talk about whatever it was. But I couldn't tell him about everything that had happened with Scott. Partly because it seemed so hard to explain. But partly because I just needed to keep something to myself. Adrien and I _were just friend_ after all. And when Johnny woke up—he had to wake up—I was going to leave again; that hadn't changed. Adrien just couldn't know everything about me. It was already too much work trying not to be in love with him.

But like I said, that's not what's important. The part of the story that's important is what happened when we got back to the house. So here is what happened.

I went to my room and tried to sleep. I couldn't. I was exhausted, yes—emotionally, physically, basically in every way. And yet there was too much going on in my head. I could only lay there and think.

I needed someone to talk to, someone who wasn't Adrien. Maybe Manda, I thought. And then I thought: maybe Scott. Maybe we could be friends. There was a lot of good in him, I believed, no matter how successfully he hid it. So maybe he would come through for me now, when it counted.

It was a stupid thought. But nevertheless, I got up and put on a sweat shirt and put on my glasses and shuffled down the stairs.

On my way down, on the second floor of the house, I noticed that the light was on in one of the spare bedrooms—a room that I knew no one was using. Strange, I thought, and knocked on the door. No one answered. Not even a sound.

So I didn't think anyone was in there. I figured I might as well turn the light off. I shouldn't have done it.

I opened the door.

- - - - - -

_**Adrien**_

After we got back from the Waffle House, Kate went to her room. I didn't see the point in going to my own; I was still practically insomniac. Instead, I went to the kitchen, and made myself coffee, and sat down at the table with it.

Timing is a funny thing, isn't it? I could've chosen any other moment to leave the kitchen and head upstairs, and things wouldn't have happened exactly the way they did. But as it happened, I got tired of sitting downstairs by myself and decided to go up to my room despite the insomnia just in time to run into Kate in the hall, when she was five steps away from the spare bedroom.

I remember how she looked when I came upon her—pale, even in the dark hallway. One hand was covering her mouth. She was retreating down the hall and didn't see me.

"Kate," I said, quietly so as not to scare her.

She jumped anyway, then very slowly turned around. When she saw that it was me, her face registered relief. But she was still agitated, biting her lower sip. Saucer-eyed.

I stepped toward her. "What happened?" I asked, concerned.

She shook her head, as if because she couldn't speak. She pointed to that door behind us, to the bedroom. I glanced behind me, then looked back at Kate. "What—" I began to ask again, in my confusion.

But just then that door behind me opened, and Scott came out of it. He was pulling on a shirt and saying in a loud, frantic whisper, "Kate, wait—" He stopped short when he saw me. Dead in his tracks. He shut up too.

Somehow, I put it all together right then. And I mean all of it, or all of it as far as I could've possibly known. Here was the way things stood: I loved Kate, who mostly likely loved Scott, who was sleeping with Jess again—apparently right now, in the spare bedroom. They were reeking that havoc while Johnny was dying in the hospital.

Not dying. Just in a coma.

It was too big of an epiphany to take in all at once. I had to compartmentalize, deal with one thing at a time. And so I said to Scott, "Leave her alone."

He looked at me hard, then glanced at Kate. He wanted to say something to her. I don't know if he even knew what, but something. I wasn't going to let him. He'd done her enough damage already. And Scott knew that I wasn't going to let him. He looked back at me. Kate quickly disappeared down the hall.

A moment later Jess herself came lurching out of the room. Upon seeing me, her face transformed into the same deer-in-the-headlights look Scott's had a moment ago. _My poor sister, _I thought. My poor sister. She must have loved Scott too.

I turned back to him. "Get out of this house," I said.

"Adrien," Jess began to say, sounding almost desperate. She stopped there, because I shifted my gaze back to her. I don't know what was in my expression that brought her to a halt like that. Disappointment, or maybe pity.

But what I was thinking was: this is not what's most important now. Because I suddenly knew that I loved Kate, and I did think that she loved Scott. So this was not what was most important.

"We'll talk about later," I said to Jess. To Scott, I emphasized my order. "I want you out by tomorrow morning."

And then I turned and left them standing there. I went upstairs to find Kate, who needed me.

- - - - - -

_**Scott**_

Once Adrien was gone, I exploded.

"Shit!" I shouted. "Shit!" And then about every other profanity I could think of.

I didn't give a crap about Adrien. Good for him for finally growing some balls. I would leave his damn house. I didn't care.

But it was that Kate had walked in on us. Suddenly I felt my whole life had ended. Not that it wasn't already over, long over, with her. But at least before we had parted peaceably. She would've been able to look back at me as a good time, maybe even as a regret. Now all she would remember was this. The sex hadn't even been that great. I hated Jess. I hated myself. I hated the whole goddamn world.

Jess, standing next to me, had grown almost frighteningly silent as I threw my fit. She just watched me. The thing I knew about Jess was that she was very much like me. And I knew she was begrudgingly half in love with me, just like I was begrudgingly half in love with Kate. So maybe, with all the work I'd been doing lately to get her back into bed, she convinced herself that I felt the same way back.

Still, what right did she have to be looking at me all tragic? So maybe both our lives were over. But I'd done it to myself, and she'd done to herself too.

"What?" I snapped.

She didn't say anything.

"I have to go pack," I said angrily, and started down the hall.

"I'm coming with you," she called after me.

I turned around. "What?"

"I have to get out of here. You owe me that much."

I didn't see that I owed her anything, but I saw what she meant. She had no where to go. She'd already told me she couldn't go back to the stupid husband. And now she couldn't stay here. For a moment I almost felt bad for her. Maybe that had been her plan—to come back home, let Adrien take care of things. He always did. And now she couldn't.

Besides, I didn't feel like fighting.

"Fine," I said. "We're leaving in an hour."

It wasn't like we thought it would last. We both half hated each other already. But at the same time, I guess that was something in common.

- - - - - -

**A/N: So, not as quick an update as the last one, but at least it's better than most of my interminably slow updates have been lately. This chapter was for all of y'all who thought there needed to be more action in the last one. :o) By the way, I'm foreseeing two to three more chapters in this story's future. Kind of sad, really. tears I'll miss all of y'all wonderful reviewers!**

**embracing: **Lol. Not many people love heartless Scott. I kinda love heartless Scott, but not many other people do.

**WhiteCamellia: **I'm trying to keep it coming quickly for the next few chapters. Hopefully the story will be finished within a month or so. Thanks (as always) for reviewing!

**NotreDamegirlie: **Lol. Glad the typos were under control. I'll try to keep the fast(er) updates rolling.

**jayley: **Yay Manda! You've got to love her.

**AliKitKat: **Well, that's it for evil Scott and annoying Jess. But cold Rachel and Johnny still to come. And Adrien is getting less and less dense. Hurray!

**bellatrix731: **There's some action for you. Lol. Yeah, the story's just about over. Wrapping it up in another two chapters of so. I'll miss writing it. Sigh…

**Captain Napalm: **He he he. The Adrien-Manda interactions have become some of my favorite to write. I mean, _somebody's _got to tell Adrien that he has issue, right? Because clearly, the boy _has _issues. Lol.

**Rhapsody's Song: **Hey, you thought Scott had crossed the line last chapter… Now he had REALLY crossed the line. Evil Scott. Grr.

**Elwen: **Welcome back! Yay! A yes, college can indeed be a pain. Aw, thank you for all the compliments! I grade Comp 101 papers for one of the English professors here and I know _exactly _what you mean about wondering how some people got into college. Lol. Hope you liked the chapter!

**Rose Cotton: **I'm so glad everyone likes Manda! She's been fun to write these last couple for chapters. And yes, somebody _does_ need to knock some sense into Adrien, that's for sure. :o)

**a: **Glad you liked the chapters! I'm trying to be more regular about my updates (yeah, I know, now that I've only got like three chapters left). Scott is a bastard and deserves to be hated. Evil! But I feel a little bad for him too. Just a little bit, though. I've really had fun writing all the little Adrien-Manda moment in these last couple chapters. It's like some light stuff in some otherwise kind of dark and angsty chapters. Anyways, hope you liked the update! Hopefully I'll have another chapter up in the relatively near future. :o)

**shokolade: **Fast updates seem to have been a hit. Honestly, I think I used to be much better at getting chapters up within decent time. I don't know what happened to me. Oh yeah – life happened. Grr. Stupid life. Lol. Anyways, umm… I don't know that Jess is really ever gonna be redeemed. Poor Jess. She has wasted her life. Hey, finally Adrien is getting some sense! Yay Adrien! He he. I love writing the little Manda-Adrien conversations because she's always just like: Adrien, get a clue! Oh come on, you got to feel at least a little bad for Scott. I mean, he has serious self-loathing problems. But only a little bad for him, because basically he is a bastard and basically he's done some pretty unforgivable things. Anyway, I didn't get to Johnny in this chapter, but I promise that the hanging-in-the-balance-of-life-or-death suspense will end for him next chapter! One way or the other! Thanks you, as always, for your wonderfulest of reviews. I will miss them once the story's over! tears


	27. Adrien and Kate: Back to Good

**Chapter 27  
Back to Good**

_**Adrien**_

I stopped right outside of Kate's room and leaned against the wall. My pulse was racing. I wasn't even sure why. I needed a moment to collect myself. Just a moment.

Everything was such an immense mess—I loved Kate; who really did appear to love Scott; who was sleeping with Jess; who was married; and Rachel, Rachel was still across the street in that apartment, expecting her future to involve marrying me.

I felt terrible, completely inadequate. And worst of all I knew the only person capable of sorting through all of this and knowing exactly what to do—what to say to Kate right now—was in a hospital bed, in a coma.

In his absence, it fell to me to do what I could.

I knocked on Kate's door. She didn't answer, which was not wholly unexpected.

"Kate," I said, knocking softly again. "Kate, it's me." I waited. "I'm coming in," I told her, and gently pushed the door open.

She was standing in front of her mirror, one hand covering her mouth, the other on top of her head, holding her hair back from her faced. She dropped the hand on her mouth to her side and said, before I asked, "I'm fine. Really. Fine."

Clearly, this was not the case.

I didn't know what I should do, or even what I wanted to do in my tumult of emotion: kiss her, beat the crap out of Scott. "Kate," I struggled to find the right words. "It's okay. You can not be fine if…" I paused, then restarted. "If you loved him, it's okay—"

"But that's the point," she interrupted sharply, throwing her other hand down to her side as well. Her hair fell forward and curtained her face, and she turned and paced to the other side of the room. She hadn't looked at me yet.

"I don't know why it matters," she continued. She was still pacing. "It shouldn't—I don't _love _him, Adrien. I didn't. I wanted him to leave. I practically _sent _him back here. I was relieved, you know?"

I had no idea what she was talking about. And this was the moment she finally decided to turn and faced me. Now, with me standing there, the most bewildered look on my face. When she saw that look, her own face crumpled and she sunk onto her bed, elbows on her knees, face in her hands. "Oh my God," she said. "What is wrong with me?"

Later she would tell me how awful she felt, suddenly realizing just how much she had shut me out. She told me I didn't just looked bewildered; I looked hurt. Right then, though, I didn't know any of that. I didn't know what was wrong with her, except that Scott was sleeping with Jess.

I crossed the room and sat down beside her. I put one arm around her and she leaned into me. I felt her start to cry. Not sobbing, but crying just a little. I put my other arm around her and pulled her into me, rocking gently. "It's okay," I said, even though it wasn't. Nothing was okay. "It's going to be alright," I said into her hair, and then I kissed the top of her head.

For a moment we sat, and then she leaned back from me. I wanted to wipe the tear lines under her eyes with my thumb, but she did that herself.

"I should've told you a long time ago what was going on," she said. I knew that meant she was going to tell me now. The whole story. Kate and Scott, from the beginning. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the whole story. But if she was talking to me again, that seemed like a step in the right direction. I would take that.

So I sat quietly while she began and stayed quiet until she finished with the end, which I knew. "And so I opened the door and… well, you saw that part," she concluded ruefully. We both sat in silence for a moment. I had been silent for so long, I didn't know how to find my voice again. I didn't know how to react.

Kate fell back onto her bed. "I'm so…" she tailed off, trying to come up with the right word. "Tired," she finally finished. "I mean, I told you I'm not in love with him and I'm _not_ in love with him but…" She sighed. 'I don't know. He's Scott. There were a lot of time through the whole thing when I thought—I don't know what I thought. But I thought about it. More than once."

She stopped again. I scooted back on the bed so that my back was against the wall. She looked at up at me from her position. Whether she loved him or not, she did look hurt. I hated seeing that.

"I just thought he was for real, I guess. I believed him God, I feel so stupid." Kate raked her hands through her hair. I still hadn't said of anything, and I was well aware of it. But I just didn't know what to say. She needed Johnny. Johnny. Not me.

She sat back up next to me. "Kate, you know you're not stupid," I said, feeling our proximity. Shoulder to shoulder. Arms touching. Legs touching. It was amazing, I thought, how you could be completely oblivious to your own feelings one moment, and the next they could have you completely fogged up.

Kate almost laughed, but only almost. She was so drained; there was not much of anything left in her. "Actually, I really don't know that," she said.

"Well, at any rate, I'm definitely stupider than you. If that makes you feel any better."

She turned her head toward me and her lips turned upward the slightest bit. "Not really," she teased, and then she became serious again. "But it feels better to be talking to you. I'm sorry I didn't for so long. You're my best friend, you know?"

I tried not to feel like that was just the consolation prize.

"I'm sorry too," I said, then realized she was as always going to ask what for. And what I was I sorry for? I was sorry for being so stupid, for taking till now to realize I loved her. I said: 'I'm sorry that all of this had to happen to you." Which was also the truth.

"Thank you," she said.

We sat there beside each other for a long time. Eventually we both fell asleep.

- - - - - - -

_**Kate**_

I woke up the next morning a little disoriented. I opened my eyes and the first thing I realized was that I'd slept with my contacts in. The second was that I was propped up next to Adrien. Leaning on him, really. Practically in his lap, come to think about it.

I sat up quickly as the night before all began to return to me—coming back from Johnny's, Scott with Jess in the spare bedroom, Adrien, telling him the whole story, falling asleep.

Scott with Jess, I thought, looking at Adrien still sleeping beside me. What did it matter? I was already irreparably emotionally damaged. What was one more hole to get over?

Besides, there were worse thing than Scott with Jess. Johnny in a coma, that was a worse thing. This, this was a worse thing too: waking up beside Adrien. It was cruel, like a taste of the one thing I really wanted, which was also the one thing I would never have.

I got up and went downstairs. It was a little nerve-racking, walking though that house, wondering if I might run into Jess at some ill-fated moment. But it was better than staying in my room and watching Adrien sleep. I needed breathing room.

Fortunately, I didn't run into Jess. Manda was the first person to join me in the kitchen, which I was thankful for. She meandered in wearing boxers and a T shirt, and pulled herself onto the counter. I felt very conscious of still being in yesterdays now-wrinkled clothing, but Manda didn't seem to notice. She began talking.

"What's today's schedule look like?" she asked, turning to open a cabinet above her left shoulder from which she extracted a box of cereal. She began eating out of the box. "I think we need to go grocery shopping. Actually, we should send Adrien. Since he seems to do better when he's got, like, a task. And I should probably try to locate my boyfriend." She paused and her gaze shifted to a point some where above my head. "The mute," she added with the slightest bit of bitterness.

I decided I should tell her about Jess and Scott. She was smart and capable and would probably handle it better than the rest of us. Besides, it was her sister. It was her business. "Manda," I said.

Her eyes snapped back to me and she recovered her usual cheerfulness. But she kept talking, leaving me no room to get a word in edgewise. "Have you seen him yet? I bet he talked to you."

"Manda," I repeated.

She took this as an affirmative, which was not how I meant it. "I figured. Just me he's not speaking to then. I figured out why that is, you now. It's the guilt." Here she finished and finally looked at me. Really looked at me, appraising my appearance, wrinkled and exhausted as I was. Manda frowned.

"My God Kate, what's wrong?" she asked.

I would've told her, but right then Rachel entered the scene. In contrast to Manda and me, she was already exquisite, all made up for the day. It seemed overzealous to me, but I knew this partly had to do with my own jealously issues.

"Has anyone seen my brother?" she asked, looking mostly at me. I thought: why do I have to be the one having this conversation with Rachel? After all, it was Adrien who threw him out of the house.

Before answering, I looked at Manda to say that this was what I was going to tell her. She was already wide-eyed, catching on to something. I turned back to the expectant Rachel, and opened my mouth to try to explain the night before. But we were interrupted again.

Adrien shuffled into the kitchen, also in clothes from the day before and looking possibly more disheveled than me. His hair was flattened on one side and he was sleepily rubbing his face with a hand. He stopped in the doorway and looked at the three of us, then zeroed in on me. Straight away, he crossed the room and sat down at the table beside me. "Hey, you okay?" he asked softly, not for anyone else to hear.

I nodded. I was fine.

"Uuuuhhh," Manda drawled from the counter. "So what's going on, family?"

I didn't know if I was part of that family, but it seemed like I would have to be. Unless she meant Rachel.

Rachel was watching Adrien, eyes narrowed. "Scott's not here, is he?" she asked.

Adrien looked at her. I realized that by sitting down beside me he had allied himself with me in a way. Which was sweet. But I took it to mean nothing more than that he was still worried about me due to the mess I'd been last night. He said to Rachel, "I'd be very surprised if he were."

Rachel nodded and glanced from him to me. I knew that one of us was going to have to spell it out in the next few moments. But then, suddenly and unexpectedly, it was Manda putting two and two together for us all.

"You know," she said slowly, again focusing at that spot above m head. "I went to Jess's room this morning? To talk to her, right? And she…wasn't there either."

I jerked back into my chair, hit by another surprise blow. Scott had taken Jess with him. Jess was what was real for him. All along, it was her. It made me the joke. I was the joke. I felt Adrien's hand on my back, steadying me.

Rachel still had that furrowed look on her face. I saw her taking in the way Adrien was differing to me, working out what this all meant. Then before she said what she said next, what would end up throwing the game, she game me this nod. So slight, almost imperceptible. But I saw it. It was her acknowledgement of defeat.

Then, in her way, Rachel bowed out gracefully.

"You know," she began, "it's really a good thing."

I felt Adrien's hand tense on my back. "What—" he began.

She interrupted, voice laced with derision. "I mean, I know Johnny's in this coma and I respect how you're all letting your lives revolve around that right now. But honestly, let's face it. Things aren't looking so good for him, and as much as I'd love it too if Johnny did live, we've really got to get on with our lives. Besides, even if he does die—and like I said, it's not that I want him to—but I have to say, I really don't see how it will affect anyone. He doesn't even like the lot of you, and you don't really like him. Jess and Scott are just embracing reality. Getting on with their lives. It's healthy."

She paused for a breath. "I can't—" Adrien sputtered into the silence. But Rachel was on a role. This time, she aimed directly for him.

"I know she's married, and that offends your moral code or whatever. But baby, it's the 21st century. Adultery is perfectly socially acceptable. It's practically in style."

"Rachel," I said, caution in my tone. I don't know why I was trying to stop her. I knew exactly what she was doing. She was self-destructing. It was as deliberate and calculated as everything else she'd done so far. But since I had spoken up, she turned to me and hammered the final nail in her coffin.

"Oh honestly Kate, this whole mess is your fault. If you'd just dated him instead of—"

"Stop," Adrien said. "Don't talk to her like that."

Rachel stopped. The whole room stopped.

Adrien was looking past Rachel at nothing, his face unreadable. Then he shifted his eye to her and calmly said, "I'm sorry, but this isn't going to work out."

Rachel looked at him placidly. I don't know if Adrien ever came to understand that she did it on purpose. But I saw it then, and I saw the magnitude of what she was doing for him: she was letting him off without guilt. Rachel, I still think, could not have been as bad as most of us remember her. At the core of her must have been something good. After all, she did right by us in the end. I still wish I'd found a way to thank her.

Suddenly there was more furry in Adrien, as if his initial shock had worn off and now all of what Rachel had said was hitting him full force.

"How dare you talk about my brother that way? How dare you talk to Kate—" He broke off. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Rachel shrugged. "I'll live," she said, and walked out of the kitchen and out of our lives.

The three of us left were stricken to silence. Finally, Manda said as if to no one, "Well, that kind of puts mute boyfriend into perspective."

Adrien looked at her and asked wearily, "What?"

Manda appeared to have just realized she's said that out loud. Then she shrugged. "The hell with it. I'm dating Yates."

Adrien just kind of stared at her, then all of the sudden he was standing and grabbing his keys.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"A drive," he said, sliding on shoes. He was a flurry of activity. I felt like I could barely get him to hear me.

Just the same I said, "I'll come with you."

"No. I can't—just, not now." He finally turned toward me though, and must have caught how worried I looked because he stopped and took a step toward me. "Hey, it's okay," he said. "I just need to clear my head, alright?" I nodded, although I wasn't sure it was alright. In fact, I was quite sure it wasn't. But Adrien went. It wasn't like I could stop him.

"Shit," Manda said, looking after him. "That is so not good. My timing, maybe, not the best." But we both knew things ran deeper than her timing, which was why we were both so worried.

An hour later, when Adrien still hadn't returned, we both couldn't stand just waiting any longer. Manda left for Yates. She tried to get me to come with her, and I felt her honest sincerity: she wanted me to come. But I declined. Maybe I needed to clear my head too.

Still, I had to busy myself somehow. I couldn't take just idly worrying about Adrien. I took to cleaning things. Three hours of scrubbing bathrooms and kitchen and walls.

And then the call.

I picked up the home phone on the first ring when the caller ID said it was Adrien's cell.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Kate," he said. There was something in his voice. "The hospital just called me. It's Johnny."

"Oh my God," I said, for some reason immediately assuming catastrophe. With the way things had been going lately.

"No," Adrien laughed. Suddenly I couldn't remember the last time I'd heard him do that. "He's out of it. He's fine. Kate, he's awake."

In that moment, I was so happy I couldn't speak. It didn't matter because Adrien was still talking. "Look, I'll be there in five minutes to pick you up, okay?"

I managed an okay and hung up the phone.

I tried Manda and Yates but neither were answering. I left Manda a voicemail on my second attempt. Then I ran upstairs and changed my clothes, pulled my hair into a quick ponytail. By the time I got back downstairs, Adrien was pulling into the driveway.

We didn't talk much on the way there, both too racked with anticipation. Adrien at first was nothing but overjoyed. But as he drove I sensed his elation steadily transforming into a nervous tension. After all, car accident aside, the last thing that had gone down between Johnny and him was the fight.

I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair, smoothing a section that was still wild from sleeping, at the same time hoping to offer the support he'd given me last night. He took my hand and squeezed it, to let me know he understood. But then he held on.

When we arrived at the hospital, we went straight up to Johnny's floor and then straight to his room without bothering to stop at the nurse's station. "You ready?" I asked Adrien as we were just outside of Johnny's door. Adrien didn't look ready, but he inhaled deeply and nodded. We stepped inside.

And there he was. Johnny. Sitting up in his bed, flipping through the channels on his television, making a face about the lack of selection. As if he hadn't spent the past week on the edge of death. He looked so amazingly fine. I wanted to cry. I might have a little.

He looked up when he heard us come in and turned the TV off. "Thank God," he grinned. "I was afraid you kids would show up with an entourage of Harringtons."

It hit me how much of our lives he had missed. I shook my head, finally smiling. "Johnny," I said, crossing the room and perching on the edge of his bed to hug him. He kissed my cheek as I did and replied, "Hey Beautiful."

And then I started in on him. "God, do you know who worried we've been about you? I've got half an idea to ban you from driving. Ever again, you moron. I was _fine _handling Scott on my own."

Johnny raised his eyebrows. I knew he was wondering if Adrien knew that whole story, but he just said, 'Hey, I'm just glad the crash didn't damage this beautiful face." I shook my head again.

We both had sort of realized now that Adrien still hadn't said anything, was, in fact, still standing in the doorway to Johnny's room. I looked back at him concerned. He had one hand at the back of his neck, looking half-dazed. When his eyes connected with mine, he snapped out of it and dropped the hand.

"Hey little brother," Johnny said, but even I couldn't read his tone.

"I'm glad—" Adrien's voice broke. He cleared his throat and started again. "I'm glad your okay," he managed. Then he added, "Johnny." He fidgeted with his hands. "I'll just let you guys—I'll just—" He was having a hard time finishing his sentences. So he gestured behind him, and then he followed his gesture out of the hospital room.

Johnny turned back to me once Adrien was gone and frowned. "What's wrong with him?"

"How long do you have?" I asked dryly.

"Readers Digest version. What's going on?" Sometimes I wished Adrien could witness the concern Johnny showed for him when he wasn't around.

"Well, for starters he just found out this morning that the girl he's been pursuing all summer is not quite the girl he thought she was. Also, his married sister slept with and ran off with the guy I basically stopped talking to him over. Oh, and above all his big brother, who's approval he desperately seeks maybe more than anything, has spent the past week in a coma, and all he can think about is the last thing he said to him was please leave my life." I shrugged. "I mean, under the circumstances, I'd say he's doing pretty good."

Johnny was smiling now and shaking his head. "God, I love that kid," he said, almost laughing.

I decided this was a prime life lesson moment. "Well, he certainly doesn't know it," I almost scolded.

Johnny's expression actually turned thoughtful. "So I almost died, huh?" he asked.

I nodded again.

"Kate. Tell him I want to talk to him."

I burst into a smile and immediately hoped off of the bed. "No matter how much you try to hide it, you are a stand up person, Johnny Mansfield."

"Shut up before I change my mind," he grumbled.

I rolled my eyes and headed for the door. But before I left Johnny stopped me. "Hey Kate," he said, "so what about him and you?"

It wasn't a question I wanted to think through just then, so I shrugged and answered honestly. Who knew.

I found Adrien down the hall a ways, sitting in the center of a row of plastic chair lined up against the wall. His head was leaning back against the wall and his eyes closed. For a moment I just looked at him there, wondering what he was doing. I sat down on the seat beside him, and then I softly said, "Hey."

He opened his eyes and rotated his head to face me and smiled faintly. "Hey," he said. "Sorry I kind of lost it in there. It's just," he shrugged, "weird. I don't really know how to approach this. I mean, probably I should give him some time, right?" His eyebrows were raised in a question.

I couldn't help but smile myself as I answered. "He wants to talk to you."

Adrien started, a look of surprise overtaking his face. "He wants…?"

"Adrien," I cut in, my tone reassuring. "Go talk to your brother."

He understood then that this was going to be a conversation he wanted to have. In fact, probably _the _conversation he wanted to have. He stood up. "Thank you, Kate," he said to me.

I nodded. "Hey, give me your phone," I said. He tossed it to me and he went.

A feeling was washing over me that I hadn't felt in longer than I could remember. I felt at peace. After Adrien left to talk to Johnny, I took a moment to myself. A moment to savor that feeling. Then I dialed Manda again.

This time she answered. "Adrien?"

"It's Kate."

"Kate. Wasn't ignoring you. I was just about to check my voicemail. So what's up?"

"Johnny's awake," I said.

"Oh my God!" Manda shrieked into the phone, and I was forced to it away from my ear a little. Then I could hear her relating the news to Yates and he was yelling something, then demanding the phone, and the next thing I knew I was talking to him.

"Kate?"

"Don." We could both practically hear the other grinning through the phone line.

"Tell the bugger I'm gonna kick the shit out of him for pulling a stunt like this."

"Tell him yourself," I laughed. Manda was talking energetically in the background.

"Right," Yates said. Then: "Here." And I was talking to Manda again.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," she said.

"Good," I said, and then rethought it. "Maybe not too quickly though," I added. "He's talking to Adrien."

Manda understood. "Not too quickly," she agreed. "But quickly."

And not too quickly but quickly they came. Ten minutes later the two of them were bursting down the hall. I stood to great them then led them to Johnny room, which quickly turned into a ruckus of exclamations and joking threats. In the general chaos, Adrien backed up to where I was standing and pulled me into a hug. I never found out from either side what was said to each other in that hospital room, but from then on things changed. I knew it that moment—from the way Adrien pulled me into him, the relief I felt in his body—that everything was going to be alright. We would all be fine.

**A/N: So that there was the mega chapter. Next chapter, I'm sad to say, will also be the last chapter (which means you only have these two last chances left to review, lurkers and faithful reviewers alike! So please, review!) Anyways, I've been kind of thinking about my next project, and I've kind of got an inkling to try my hand at _Persuasion _because I just re-read the book, and also I like the whole ex-boyfriend angle. But I'm not set on it yet. I might also do something with _Sense & Sensibility _or I'm even considering working on a Cinderella spin-off-y fic. But what I really want is to hear what y'all think. So tell me what you think!!!**

**Rose Cotton: **Everything will all work out! Because happy ending are the best endings. Only one more chapter to wait for it, too:o)

**a: **Of course Johnny will give them his blessing! Adrien too. ;o) Lol. Yeah, somebody needed to tell Adrien he has issues, because he so does. But soon, soon he will finally come to realize the truth, and then we can all celebrate.

**bellatrix731: **Hey, thanks for reviewing! I've actually both read Mansfield Park and watched the movie, and I kind of drew from both in writing this story. I'm glad you like it. And actually, I've never read a Harry Potter book. I'd like too… and I'm sure I'd probably love them if I read them (because everyone does). But there's just so…. many books now, I'm so far behind. It's kind of daunting to think about committing myself to reading them all. Lol.

**Notredamegirlie: **LOL. This whole story has been one big emotional debacle, huh? I'm hoping my next project can maybe be something a little lighter. We'll see. :o)

**WhiteCamelia: **And as always, thanks for your review! Hope you liked the mega chapter. :o)

**Marshie12: **Lol. I'm gonna try to get the final chapter up in a reasonable amount of time. Hopefully won't keep you waiting too long.

**Rhapsody's Song: **Lol. Well, I think Scott had his chance for redemption and kind of passed it by. Either way, he will get one last chance to say his piece in the final chapter. Hope you liked this one!

**AliKitKat: **Glad you liked the Yates/Kate part. I felt like they needed a random bonding moment. And Adrien and Jess needed a random bonding moment too. And hey, Johnny's awake now! Woot!

**jayley: **a much happier chapter, by the end of it at least :o)

**lina: **Thank you so much for your review! Generally I'm a first-person writer, but this was my first try at multiple view points, so it was kind of an experiment for me. And I'm really happy to hear it worked out. :o)

**embracing: **Drama is the best! And it never ends, not till the very last chapter. :o)

**Elwen: **Ah, I will totally have to have another Manda-Adrien conversation about Adrien figuring out he's in love with Kate. I hadn't even thought about it, but that is fantastic idea. Anyways, thanks for another loverly review. Hope you like the chapter!

**Sniffs… where are shokolade & Captain Napalm?! Love to you both too. I have faith in your soon return.**


	28. Adrien and Kate: At Long Last

**Chapter 28**

**At (Long) Last**

_**Adrien**_

The world slowed down again after Johnny was okay. I slowed down. So much, in fact, that in the end it took all three of my siblings to move me back into action.

First, Jess, who called me the day after Johnny woke up. It was the first any of us heard from her since she'd left with Scott, and the last any of us heard from her for a long time. When I answered my cell phone and she was on the other end, I have to say I was surprised.

"Johnny's okay," I told her.

"Good," she said.

And then there was a silence. I've always considered silences on the phone the worst kind. In order to say something, I began to ask how she was. She interrupted, "Cut the crap, Adrien. Why don't you just yell at me like you really want to?"

Actually, I didn't really want to yell at her. It all seemed like water under the bridge, way under a bridge by now. It wasn't in me to judge her. But suddenly recalling a conversation we'd had the day she'd told me she wanted to marry Matthew White after all, I said, "You said if you were married, it wouldn't have happened."

She sighed. "No, I said if I were married, it wouldn't have _started_." She paused. "It was already started."

"So what now?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said, regaining her Jess tone, a tone like there was nothing the world could ever bother or interest her.

"You think you'll be okay?"

"God," she said. I could practically see the incredulous expression on her face. "I am _always _okay. You're the one who's never okay. So worry about yourself, huh? Still marrying Rachel?"

"No," I said.

She snorted. "Let me guess, the Attic Ghost made a last minute comeback." There was some serious derision in her voice.

"You know—"

"Don't worry about it," she cut in. "We were never going to like each other's marriage choices. I'm okay with that."

I thought about it for a second. "Me too," I agreed.

"Good," she said, and after a few more brief exchanges we hung up.

- - - - - - -

Then things started to happen again.

One afternoon before they'd released Johnny, we all found ourselves in his hospital room. Manda and Yates told him that they were dating. Johnny said the level of secrecy that went on in this family was appalling. Then he gave them his blessing. Yates said they weren't really asking for it. Johnny shrugged and said, "Well, you should be."

He wanted to know, though, why he was the last person to find out about this. After all, even I knew.

"Manda only told me while you were in a coma," I said.

"And on accident," Manda added.

"_You _knew all along," Johnny said to Kate.

Kate was flipping through a magazine and not paying complete attention to the conversation. And still, without so much as looking up, she knew that Johnny was talking to her now. "I know _everything_," she said drolly, still reading.

"Traitor," Johnny said.

Kate closed the magazine, but with her finger holding her place. "I distinctly remember you saying: 'don't tell me who Yates is seeing because I'm going to figure it out myself.' Don't blame me if you couldn't." Her last sentence was muttered as she opened the magazine back up.

I watched her with a profound sense of hurt. It wasn't anything she'd said in particular. But almost always when I was with her now I felt a deep, quiet ache.

She was going to leave again.

She'd been talking to her college friend on the phone, and talking Yates into driving her back, and talking to Johnny about course loads. She wasn't talking directly to me, but I was always around when these conversations happened. The point was made clear: she was leaving soon.

I didn't understand her sudden remoteness, and I didn't understand her urgency. It didn't make sense for her to leave now; she had missed too much of her summer session classes to ever get credit, so why go back to sit in her dorm room until the fall semester started?

That afternoon, when I went outside of Johnny's hospital room toward the water fountain, Manda followed me out and down the hall.

"So," she said.

"So," I agreed.

She leaned against the wall while I leaned over to take a drink. "So everything's good."

I hesitated. Yes, everything was good for _her_. I wasn't sure the same went for me. But I knew what she meant: Johnny was fine. And we were all getting along better than we had since grade school. I smiled weakly and agreed again, "Yes, everything is good."

"Except for that Jess won't take my calls, or answer my emails." Manda got broody for a moment as she said that, and though she perked back up almost instantly I realized how hard it must be on her.

"Manda—" I tried to begin, but she broke in immediately, looking at me directly again.

"And you," she said, "are _so _in love with Kate."

With that she turned and flounced back down the hall. Slowly I followed her, broody myself now. Yes, I was in love with Kate, and what good was it doing me? I wanted her and she just wanted out.

- - - - - -

_**Kate**_

I hadn't wanted to leave before Johnny got released from the hospital. But it was taking too long and I just needed to go. I talked to Yates. He said he could drive me the very next day.

I spent my last evening at the Mansfield's not at the Mansfield's at all. Instead, I was sitting on a chair by Johnny's bed in an almost fetal position, my knees tucked into my chest and my arms around them.

Johnny was in lecture mode.

"I don't understand your new passive approach here," he said. "What happened to Kate the fighter? I mean, you've already kicked Rachel's ass. How hard could it be to close the deal?"

That was actually sort of a difficult question to answer. My only justification for giving up now was that I was sure, so very sure, that it was just never going to happen with Adrien. It was just one of those things. So I was being practical by cutting my loses now.

I gave Johnny my one reason. "It's just not going to happen."

Of course, that was a reason he wasn't going to accept. "Well, not if you're just going to mope around here."

Becka had been similarly disapproving when I'd called her to tell her I was coming back to school. "What for?" she'd asked.

"They don't need me here anymore," I'd said.

"Yeah, but what about that guy Adrien?" she'd asked.

I'd told her the same thing I'd just told Johnny. "We've known each other all our lives. If it was going to happen by now, it would've. So it's just not."

She countered with: "Hey, I knew Christian in second grade and we didn't happen till last year. Besides, that Adrien guy was way too hot to pass up with out an effort."

Everybody seemed to want me to just keep trying forever. But I'd just been trying long enough.

- - - - - -

_**Adrien**_

The night before she was going to leave, Kate disappeared all evening to the hospital. She came home late, in my car, probably when she thought that everyone would already be asleep. I wasn't though. The insomnia and kicked back in. I watched her come in the front door from my window.

I didn't know what to do about the whole Kate situation. And it hit me that if anyone could just tell me what to do, it would probably be Johnny. So the next morning I followed Kate's lead and headed to his hospital room.

I brought Starbucks with me as a peace offering or a bribe or something. "I had to sneak past two nurse and your resident," I told him, entering the room and handing him the coffee.

"So be grateful, huh?" he mused dryly.

I shrugged and sat down. An awkward silence ensued, which neither of us did anything about. We were still getting used to being brothers.

Then I said, "Kate's leaving today."

"Yeah," Johnny said, setting down the coffee. "I was wondering which one of us was going to bring that up first."

I grunted and shifted my gaze to the floor tiles. It all seemed pretty hopeless to me.

"Don't take this the wrong way, little brother," Johnny began again, and I was sure he was going to say something that could _only _be taken the wrong way. "But what the hell are you doing here?"

Probably, that was a good question. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Well, doing _something _for a change might be nice. You can't seriously be stupid enough not to know she love you back. So I don't see what the problem is"

Of course he didn't understand what the real problem was. I hadn't understood it myself until right then. But suddenly I saw: I wasn't really worried about how Kate felt about me or why she was leaving. That was all a mask for something else.

And realizing that, I kind of exploded a little. "You don't _get_ it, do you? Nobody gets it. It's not that I don't know I'm in love with her, and it's not that I can't do something if I wanted to but it's just—" I paused, struggling to explain. Johnny, surprised by my sudden fervor, didn't even interject.

"It's just," I restarted. 'It's Kate, Johnny. Kate. It's a lot to risk, you know? What am I going to do when it doesn't work out? You can't go back."

Another silence. I looked and Johnny and he looked at me. "Okay, so you have a point," he admitted.

"Thank you," I began, but he did cut me off this time.

"But you're still being a pansy ass. Of course it's a risk, but the whole point of life is risks. Besides, Kate's been pining over you for like the last millennium. So grow some balls, because you owe it to her to do something." He finished grumbling, "Sometimes I can't believe you're my brother."

I blinked. I said, "I'm glad we had this talk."

"I meant that all in the best possible way," Johnny replied.

"Of course."

He shrugged. "So what are you still doing here?"

- - - - - -

_**Kate**_

Manda, Yates and I were sitting in the kitchen, intermittently glancing at the clock and each other and the clock again. I was packed and ready to go. But we were waiting, although none of us had acknowledged it yet, for Adrien. None of us knew where he was, but he wasn't here.

Finally, during a moment of eye contact with Yates I said, "Well?" A question and suggestion all in one.

His eyes shot to Manda before answering, "Shall we then?" But he didn't move to get up and neither did I.

After another moment of silence, Manda blurted from her regular seat on the counter, "You can't leave before Adrien gets here."

And that was it. "Let's _go_," I said, immediately standing and waiting for Yates to follow my lead, which he did with some obvious reluctance. I headed for the front door; Yates followed; Manda followed him, intoning somewhat plaintively, "Kate, come _on_."

"He can call me later," I dismissed. I wasn't going to come on. The whole story of my whole life was so perfectly condensed into this moment: Adrien was just not where I was. Only now, I was done waiting. I was done.

Of course, when we got just outside of the house there he was, pulling up the driveway in his car. Manda gave me an _I-told-you-so _look, which I could only respond to by helplessly throwing my hands in the air. Then Manda grabbed her boyfriends arm and the two of them, with amazing speed, disappeared back inside.

Adrien, by now, had parked the car, climbed out of the front seat, and had one hand awkwardly shoved into his pocket. The other was scratching the back of his neck, and his posture was ducked a little. I didn't miss these signs of discomfort.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?" he asked, trying to joke and almost succeeding.

"No," I lied.

"Right," he said, this time achieving the perfect blend of lighthearted sarcasm and suspicion. I thought: that's it then. That's all he's got to say.

I turned sharply. "I should get Yates," I said, starting toward the front door. But Adrien stopped me with his voice.

"Kate." He said my name with almost desperation.

I shut my eyes tightly for a second, and then I slowly turned around. My heart was pounding in my ears.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked, taking a step toward me. "Why are you leaving now?"

I was disappointed, but almost relieved. Here was a question I was getting used to answering. "Why not?" I asked. "Nobody needs me here anymore. Johnny fine. You two are getting along fantastically."

Another step. "You're never going to make up all the classes you missed, you know. You're not going to get credit for this summer session if you go back now."

I wasn't sure I understood why Adrien was outlining the situation for me, but I felt vaguely apprehensive again. "I know, but—" I began.

Adrien interrupted. "So stay," he said. One last step, which closed the gap between up.

I opened my mouth and shut it again. I wasn't sure what was happening was happening.

"Kate, I'm asking you to stay," Adrien repeated, his voice calm and serious.

"Why?" I challenged, looking him straight in the eye.

He returned my look with surprising steadiness. "Because I'm in love with you," he said.

Something burst inside of me, and the whole world opened up before me, bright and new and wonderful.

"Stay," he repeated, taking my face in his hands and kissing my forehead and my cheek and then kissing me, kissing me, kissing me. "Stay."

And I knew that my life was right here, right now.

- - - - - -

**A/N: Well, that took way longer than I expect it to. It was a really hard chapter to write. The good news is: I've decided that it wasn't the last chapter! Jane Austen always has a sort of wrapping-it-all-up chapter after the big emotional climax, and I've decided I need one too, so y'all have one more chapter to look forward to, which will hopefully be up a lot quicker than this one. In the meantime… review! Because you've only got two more chances! And reviews love. Oh, and also I'm still debating what my next project is going to be, so if anyone has any suggestions let me know.**

**PS: I promise to respond to everyone next time, but I kind of wanted to get this up since it's already been a month or so… but LOVE to all of you!**


	29. Epilogue

**Epilogue: 5 Years Later**

**-**

_**Scott**_

On this particular evening I get a phone call from my past.

Without bothering to say hello, Jess Mansfield opens with information I couldn't care less about. "Well, Manda has finally talked Yates into marrying her. Got the call this morning."

"How lovely for them both," I offer dryly.

Jess and I have kept in decent contact, although it's been a while since our last conversation. The great catastrophe of the spare bedroom and Adrien kicking us out of the house ironically provided for this pleasant kind of denouement. I can't imagine that otherwise things wouldn't ended on any kind of good note between Jess and I. But that night effectively purged us of any misconceptions about our relationship—that is, we both knew it was going to come to an end.

Jess stayed with me for three months after that night, which I didn't mind. Then one day she was gone without saying where, and I didn't mind that either. We had both cooled towards the other into a comfortable apathy.

"Want to be my date?" Jess asks, and I suddenly see the point of her calling.

Actually, it is a tempting proposition. The masochism of going with her appeals to me—talking to Jess itself is like scratching at the wound, which I think is partly why I keep her in touch. Also, it would stick it to the rest of those smug Mansfield bastards, wouldn't it? Jess and I showing up together. This must be what she's thinking.

But five years, God. I just want to be over this.

And so I say nonchalantly, "Why would I?"

"Good for you," Jess matches my tone. "Because if you said yes I was going to have to tell you I wasn't inviting you for real."

We are both so full of shit.

Then, without me asking how she is, Jess begins telling me. She's living with some stock trader, who's doing very well for himself—well enough to afford her. He's not at all like the horrid Matthew Wright. Quite the opposite: clever, outspoken, doesn't believe in marriage, a little ruthless. The way Jess talks about him, she sounds like she like him—as much as she likes people—and he sounds a bit like me.

"Wait," I interrupt. "You're in New York, then?"

She is. And suddenly, knowing she is where I am, I want to see Jess Mansfield. I want to see her very much.

"I'm not going to sleep with you," she says suspiciously.

"Well, I'm already sleeping with three girls, so I don't need any favors."

"Only three?" she asks. "Can't you do better than that?"

"Probably, but what's the point?" I ask. And this is exactly how I feel about it. All three girls are blonde, all don't know about each other, and I don't like any of them very much. In fact, I haven't really liked a girl for years. Five years, to be exact.

Jess and I name a date, and then I get off the phone with her because I have a call on the other line. It turns out to be Rachel.

"I'm amazed you're not out with one of your girlfriends, but you were on the line with one of them when I called, huh?" she says.

I'm not in the mood for my sister right now, and consider just hanging up. "No, Jess Mansfield."

"Interesting," Rachel muses, although actually the Mansfield's aren't interesting to her at all anymore. She moved on to greener pastures. Now, however, she does pause to reflect humorously, "You know, I let Kate have Adrien at the end there, and she didn't even send me a thank you card."

It's not very nice of her to mention Kate, and she knows it. I think about hanging up again.

"Although Johnny did send me a nice little note about it," she adds. The note she's referring to was an email, which she received two weeks after things all feel apart. It read: _According to Kate, you aren't as hardcore bitch as I thought. This makes me respect you a little bit less, but like you a little bit more. Stress on that second "a little bit." Cheers, love. Don't be a stranger._

As far as I know, she has stayed a stranger.

Of course as far as I know, she and Johnny could be having some secret affair. Don't right anything off as impossible – that's one thing my life's taught me.

"Fuck off, Rachel," I mutter.

She tsks and chides, "Still so touchy?"

I do hang up.

She calls me back and says, "What I meant to ask was, meet me for drinks? I desperately need to get hammered."

Come to think of it, so do I.

- - - - - - - -

_**Kate**_

It is the weekend and Adrien and I have driven over to spend it at the old house. We do this fairly often, and this weekend the trip is of great importance, as Manda is in a wedding planning frenzy. Early Saturday morning, we're already at it. She's sitting beside me at the kitchen table, showing me dog-eared bridesmaid dresses from her wedding magazines. Most of them are a little frightening.

"I'm not wearing pink. I'll look like a giant lollipop." I say.

"I'll wear pink," Johnny throws over his shoulder, from the counter where he is filling a mug with coffee. Don and Adrien are both still asleep.

I scowl at Johnny and then at Manda, who throws her hands up in surrender. "Fine, no pink," she says.

"Wait, why does Kate's opinion weigh in heavier than mine?" Johnny asks, walking over to the table and taking a seat.

"I like her better than you?" Manda says, head down in her magazine. Then she looks up at Johnny and grins. He throws a pack of artificial sweetener at her. They are very big-brother-little-sister with each other now, and it's cute.

"I think we should invite the Harringtons," Johnny announces loudly, just as he notices Adrien entering room, then sits back and waits to see if Adrien will take the bait.

Adrien stops in the doorway and stares groggily at Johnny for a moment. "You are so antagonistic," he mutters, and shuffles over to the coffeepot.

All around, the dynamics around here have really improved.

"What?" Johnny asks innocently, "I think it would be a nice gesture. Besides, I liked Rachel. Rachel was hot. And you've got Kate, little brother, so share the wealth."

We all roll our eyes. "Antagonistic," Adrien repeats, in this you-just-proved-my-point voice.

Johnny, still monologuing, adds, "And you know, I think I deserve a little respect, seeing as I'm the one who pays the bills."

In one of the greatest ironies of our time, this is actually true. After Mr. Mansfield passed away from a heart attack just over three years ago, Johnny took running his company without reluctance or hesitation. What's more, he likes it and he's good at it. Yates is working for him too. Adrien and I often marvel at them becoming two such productive members of society.

But not everything has turned out fantastically.

For one, Jess will barely talk to any of us, including Manda. The only time any of us have seen her since five years ago was at Mr. Mansfield's funeral. She didn't come to Adrien and my wedding. She doesn't answer emails or phone calls. Manda leaves messages, and sometimes she gets a call back. The whole situation bothers Manda more than she usually lets on, but I can understand why. I understand why Jess felt the need to cut the rest of us out of her life after everything that happened, but it seems to me she could've let her sister remain a part of it. Manda is a pretty good sister, after all.

I would know.

Johnny ran into Scott three months ago on a trip to New York, and told me about it. From the way Johnny described him, Scott sounds completely unchanged. Apparently, I had no effect on him.

Hearing about Scott made me feel nervous. I rarely think about him anymore, but when I do I always feel this way, as if somehow even now I would still be vulnerable to his endearing sense of charm and flattering half-truths. And maybe I would.

But mostly, I am just fine, thank you.

More than fine, actually.

Ignoring Johnny's quip about paying the bills, Adrien shuffles over to the table and plops into the chair beside me. "Good morning," he says to me groggily. Now that he is sleeping properly at night, Adrien has discovered he is by no means a morning person.

"Hello, my husband," I reply. As you see, there are reasons why I am happier than I've ever been.

"Hmm," he murmurs, smiling, and kisses the side of my head. "How's the wedding planning going?" he asks his sister.

"Johnny wants to wear pink," Manda says.

"It takes a real man," Johnny shrugs.

"That would exclude you then, huh?" Yates says, entering the room and the conversation.

That triggers some sort of play-action tussle between Johnny and Yates, with Manda imploring them throughout to stop acting like three-year-olds.

I look to Adrien, the corners of my mouth twitching upwards into a smile, his own face mirroring my own. "She oughtn't bother," I comment, under my breath to him.

"Mmm," he murmurs by way of an answer, then stands me up while everyone else isn't paying us attention and hustles me into the hallway, where he kisses me for real.

"Good morning again," he says afterwards, his face an inch a way from mine.

"Good morning to you," I say, and he leans in to kiss me again. But I stop him, saying he's keeping me from my sisterly wedding planning duties. He protests: what about my wifely duties? I hit him on the side of the head with the bridal magazine I'm still holding and start back into the kitchen. He follows me in, one hand cupping the back of my neck which is sort of his signature thing, and a very nice thing at that.

Back in the kitchen, Johnny and Yates have settled down. Yates is very sweetly pretending to care about the pages and pages of wedding ideas Manda is showing him. As Adrien heads back to join them to the table, I walk over to join Johnny at the counter. Pulling myself onto it, I lean back against a cabinet.

"Coffee?" Johnny asks, holding a mug.

"Please," I say, taking the mug from him and absently watching Manda and Yates. "Hey," I turn back to Johnny with a devious smile, "So when are _you_ getting married?"

Johnny snorts. "In my next lifetime?" he says. "Or wait, maybe the one after that."

Johnny is still a bit resistive to social norms.

I roll my eyes and return to watching the three at the table. Johnny stands beside me, watching too. And suddenly, I'm filled with an overflowing feeling of happiness for the immenseness of my life.

I try to translate the feeling to Johnny. "Our family," I say, nodding toward Adrien and Manda and Yates.

But Johnny, not in a serious mood like me, is the one now to roll his eyes. "More or less," he quips, turning around to refill his coffee cup.

_More_, I think to myself. We are definitely more.

-

End

- - - - - -

**A final author's note:  
**Well, that's it folks. _wipes away stray tear _Haha. Okay, well, I hope everybody enjoyed the story. I enjoyed writing it. A big thanks to all of my reviewers who have either been with me from the beginning of the fic or joined me along the way (I think a few of you may have stuck with me since My Own Mr Knightley – y'all rock). A special thanks & shout out to Jill, who had a lot to do with the development of a lot of this story. I love all my reviewers – without them, there would be no more story. Seriously. Hope y'all are back for whatever come next.

That said, here's your last chance to review one more time! Yay! Also, it's your last chance to get you say in what my next project will be. I'm really torn between doing a _Sense & Sensibility_ fic or a _Persuasion_ fic. So I'm taking a final vote: S&S or Persuasion? What'll it be, folks?

Love to everyone.

**Sandra Starck**: Thanks for reading and for reviewing. Yeah, it just felt a little incomplete without the epilogue. Hope you liked!

**a:** My parting gifts to you: "Of course as far as I know, she and Johnny could be having some secret affair. Don't right anything off as impossible – that's one thing my life's taught me." and "Besides, I liked Rachel. Rachel was hot. And you've got Kate, little brother, so share the wealth." And with that, I'll leave you to imagine all the Johnny-Rachelness you like (And I totally did add those lines in just for you, because you are such a fantastic reviewer. Much love & hope you liked the last chapter!)

**followthestory:** I'm thinking about Persuasion; like I said it's that or S&S. There's actually a modernized Northanger Abbey fic out there right now which is looking to be pretty good. It's in my favorite stories is ya wanna check it out.

**annie:** Thank you for the review! I felt like it needed one more chapter. Hope you liked it!

**AliKitKat:** Hope you liked the wrap-it-all-up chapter. Yeah, I was really leaning towards Persuasion because I love it, but there have been a couple modernized Persuasion floating around on fanfic lately, and I just feel like S&S is so neglected. And P&P is way too overdone; I don't think I could come up with anything original that hasn't been beaten to death already. So I'm kinda torn. Sigh…

**NotreDamegirlie**: Hiya! I think you're one of the reviewers that's been with me the longest, so much love to you! Hope you liked my very last chapter ;o) And hope you stick with me for the next one. What's your vote?

**drugged-on-chocolate**: Hey, thanks for the review! I'm a little sad myself that's it over – I have to leave Kate & Adrien behind! Sighs… Ah well. Hope you liked he epilogue!

**embracing** He. Glad you liked my almost-ending! Thanks for being such a wonderfully faithful reviewer! Much love.

**WhiteCamellia** Thank you!

**Huntress of the stars** Aww, thank you! That was the sweetest thing ever! If I ever write a book I'll def. let you know ;o) Lol. You know, sometimes I do play around with the idea of doing a P&P fic, but I don't think I have anything original to offer. Everything that can be done has been done (the story is so done to death here on fanfic). But it really is one of the best Jane Austens. But since they're all good, I like to do the more neglected ones :o)

**Marshie12** Thank you for the review :o) Hope you liked the last chapter!

**jayley:** Yay! Glad you liked.

**terbear**: Hiya! First time reviewer! Glad you've liked the story and thank you so much for the review!! Hope you liked the ending!

**hug** Well, that update wasn't as quick as I intended but hope it was quick enough and I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Elwen:** Lol. Manda's been telling Adrien he's a dolt a lot in the past few chapter hasn't she? Eh, somebody's got to do it :o) Anyways, hope you liked the last chapter. I'll keep you're Persuasion vote in mind.

**Rhapsody's Song** Glad you liked it. Thank you for being such a wonderful reviewer throughout. Much love.

**LaLumacca** Ummm…. okay. Well, glad you finally "got through it" even though it wasn't special or creative. (what, was someone holding a gun to your head & forcing you to read?) Heh. Anyways thanks for the review, whether you liked it or not. There's your last chapter to satiate you curiosity.

**fyre-anjel**: You've been a wonderful reviewer – thanks for sticking with me. I'm glad you've liked the story – I've had a lot of fun writing it. Hope you'll stick around for the next one :o)

**glabolah** Hey, another new reviewer! yay! Thanks for the review! Glad you've liked the story.

**anonymous:** Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked the end!

**bellatrix731** A lot of people have been saying Persuasion & I think that's what I'm leaning toward. Anyway, thank you so much for all your reviews. Glad you like the last chapter and hope you liked the epilogue!

**schokolade** Hiya! Thank you as always for the loverly review. I definitely think you're one of the reviewers who has been with me the longest. So what do you think: S&S or Persuasion? I just can't decide.. Anyways, hope you liked my little epilogue chapter here & thank you, thank you, thank you for being such a great and awesome reviewer. MUCH love.

**Rosa Cotton**: Well, it's all finished (I'm a little sad about that, lol…). Thanks for all your reviews and I hope you liked the epilogue!


End file.
